A Lesson in Loyalty
by llorolalluvia
Summary: In her sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione begins to work with her Potions Professor to keep the Order stocked. She places her trust in him, but he cannot tell her what he will soon have to do. Will her trust be shattered? HPB compliant as much as possible, but not faithful to DH. SSHG. RATED M for later chapters. Will be GRAPHIC. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any parts of the story that came from the books or movies. I'm just playing around with them a little bit. I hope you enjoy what my mind has in store!_

_If you do, please REVIEW! _

* * *

The alleys seemed to be growing darker as they went along, but she was sure they were headed in the right direction. Harry led the way back toward the safety and comfort of their beloved Diagon Alley. A tingle crept up Hermione's spine as they went and she had the distinct impression that they were being watched. She slowed, allowing Ron to pass her. A brief glance around revealed nothing but the broken, dingy stores of Knockturn Alley. Idly she wondered if Malfoy had seen them spying on him at Borgin and Burke and followed. But he was nowhere in sight. So she turned and followed after Harry and Ron.

A moment later, she felt a wave of magic fall over her, but before she could even process that thought she had been yanked by the arm into one of the dark shops that lined the alley. Her throat burned with a silent scream as she struggled against her captor. She was quickly restrained against a wall with her arms held tight behind her back, so she stopped fighting. It was dark in the store and all she could see was the rotting wood of the wall pressed against her cheek and a shelf of grimy jars that looked as if they'd crusted to the wall. Her captor stood behind her, pressed against her frame, but he was still and made no move to hurt her further.

His hot breath hit her ears as he lowered his head to hers. She attempted to rip out of his grip only to have his hold tighten on her and his body pressed harder against her. A deep, throaty rumble of a laugh sent shockwaves through her body.

"Quite a long way from the library, aren't you Miss Granger?" drawled a familiar, silky voice. _Snape_. She gasped and discovered that the silencing charm had been removed. Perhaps she should have screamed, but something told her not to. Something other than her famous rationality.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Her mind flew through the possibilities. Perhaps Harry and Ron were right after all and he was truly faithful to Voldemort. Perhaps he planned to take her to the dark lord now. Perhaps there were other death eaters with him and he had to play along. This thought made her heart jump up into her throat and she struggled to get a glimpse of their surroundings. Surprisingly, Snape released her, only to turn her around and press her shoulders once more into the biting wood of the wall.

"Foolish girl! I should be asking you the same. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for the three of you to be strutting around Knockturn Alley _unsupervised?_" he drew out the last word for emphasis and she felt her cheeks grow red. If she had thought she felt foolish with her failure at Borgin and Burke she was certainly mortified now. "_Well?!_" he hissed. And suddenly her fear left her in a breath. She was safe. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," she answered stupidly. Well, she wasn't about to tell him what they'd been doing down here!

"You're bloody right it won't! I have half a mind to hold you here and let them panic, but I think when you see that they still haven't noticed your absence you'll understand just how easily you could disappear forever in a place like this." He released her shoulders and flung open the shop door. The bright light blinded her, and she practically tripped outside in her hurry to escape. She glanced back to see the professor's black form barely visible in the dark doorway as he watched her run off in the direction of her friends.

When she caught up to Harry and Ron she was dismayed to find that they actually hadn't noticed her disappearance. Anger boiled up in her and she felt she might explode, but somehow found herself at a loss for words. She could not explain to them what had happened. Somehow, putting a voice to the story would make her feel even more foolish. So she kept quiet and they returned to the safety of their group.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was safely and dutifully carrying its precious load off to their magical school as it did every year. And yet, the atmosphere aboard the train was a lot darker than it had been in a long time. The usual joyful cheer of adolescent witches and wizards snacking on their favorite magical candies and savoring the ability to use their own wands again for the first time in months was subdued several degrees by an ominous blanket of fear and anxiety. This year, more than any other year for the passengers on board, saying goodbye to family members had been difficult and there were more pressing worries than the usual anticipation of Potions class with Professor Snape.

For one Hermione Granger, however, Professor Snape was the worry at the forefront of her mind. The last time she had seen him he had had her pressed against a wall in Knockturn Alley. She had been completely humiliated and made to feel as foolish as she ever had. And the coiled knot in her stomach kept asking her how the surly, dark professor was going to act when she saw him again. Would he announce her foolishness to the classroom? She certainly hoped not, as she hadn't even told Harry or Ron about it, and also because she didn't need Draco's suspicion to worry about. Perhaps he would pretend it never happened.

Oh gods. What if he demanded answers from her about what they had been doing in such a dark and suspicious part of Wizarding London? She couldn't keep the answers from a skilled legilimens like him! She could already hear him lecturing them about being nosy, self-important Gryffindors and the little knot tightened. Oh, why did his opinion of her matter so damn much?

* * *

Damn Harry and his inability to stay put and do as he was told! Hermione was fuming as Ron pulled her along toward the entrance to the castle. Harry had gone off, presumably to spy on Malfoy, and had been nowhere to be found when the train pulled into the station. As the stepped over the threshold and into the Entrance Hall she focused on her best friend's bad habit of getting into trouble and making her life difficult instead of facing the growing knot in the pit of her stomach that reminded her who would be sitting at that high table when she walked through the doors. The crowd pushed through enthusiastically and she found herself tripping backwards to hide behind someone tall in a sort of panic. The doors were in front of her and there was no going back now. Trying to act as casual as possible she practically clung to Ron as they made their way to their usual seats and clumsily tripped over him in an effort to stay on the other side of him from the head table. Heat flared on her cheeks as if she could feel the raised eyebrow of a certain dark professor burning into the back of her head.

When everyone was seated, the Headmaster stood up to give his opening speech and she hesitantly turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. When he was finished welcoming them to another year at Hogwarts she allowed herself a brief glance toward the seat directly in front of the Slytherin table. And found it empty. She felt as if someone had taken a hammer to her chest. _Where IS he?_?

The soft cheering of the students alerted her to the end of the Headmaster's speech and she watched as Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front. Her mind was buzzing, rather than listening, as the newcomers were sorted. _Is he alright? _She found herself wondering. _Has he been called away?_

Food was in front of her and she found herself eating. Ron left her alone, probably thinking she was worried about Harry, if he had even given her a second thought once dinner had appeared. She did not taste the chicken as she nibbled on it, and found herself practically jumping out of her seat when Harry suddenly appeared beside them covered in blood. From his confusion at Ron's surprised inquiry it was evident that Harry was not aware of his appearance. "You're covered in blood," she gasped as she made to clean him up and suddenly her heart had stopped as she caught glimpse of Professor Snape seating himself at the head table. Before she had the sense to turn away, he caught her eye and sneered. She ripped her face away and felt it heat tremendously.

_Honestly. What is wrong with me? It's not as if he could possibly be more horrible to me this year than any other._

But soon Hermione had to retract that certainty as an announcement was made that would change the outlook on the year for everyone in the Great Hall. Severus Snape would not be teaching Potions. He had finally been granted the opportunity to teach the students of Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape breathed in deep with satisfaction as he took in the changes he had made to his new DADA classroom. The usual tedium of waiting for classes to start—for yet another year of the same potions, the same lectures, the same old tricks—was replaced by an unusual sense of exhilaration that could only be described as excitement. If he had had any doubts that he could outdo the fear factor of having jars of dead organisms staring at his students, they were squelched by the gruesome pictures of people in pain lining the walls on either side. He had to smile at that. For once he actually found himself looking forward to his first class just to see the looks of horror on their faces. The anticipation was made even sweeter by the fact that the Golden Trio would be present—a fact that usually would have made him dread opening that door.

Ironically, when he did finally pull open the heavy door for the little brats to invade his sanctuary it was the Terrible Three themselves, headed by a very startled looking Granger standing on the other side. She clearly hesitated and he could see a blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"Inside," he commanded and she stumbled in, followed by the rest of the class. She obviously hadn't forgotten their last meeting and just as obviously hadn't told her idiot friends about it, either. So he had been right that they wouldn't notice her missing. _The must just kill her_, he sneered. The little know-it-all was already seated in the front row with her book out, ready for another splendid lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He felt his insides coil in hatred for the innocence of naïve schoolgirls preparing to study the evil he faced every day from the safety of a classroom and with her stupid little nose in a harmless little book!

"I have not asked you to take out your books," he growled. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention." _That means you Potter. Arrogant brat. _He did not fail to notice how quickly Miss Granger slipped her textbook back into her bag. _Always eager to impress. Insufferable chit. _

He paused a moment, allowing the tension to build in the room and for his own anger to quiet. This was his first lesson teaching DADA, after all. He wanted to savor it. The Dark Arts themselves were far more intricate, complex and powerful than any of these dunderheads fully understood. For once he had the opportunity to express his opinions about them and to teach these pathetic children to be the warriors they would need to be very soon. And it didn't hurt that Potter was outraged at his assignment to the post.

After a few preliminary introductions to the course, he set them against each other to practice nonverbal spells; something that many of them clearly had no idea was possible. The fools didn't seem to think that he would know the difference between _silent_ and _whispered_ and he could feel a headache coming on.

One such fool was Neville Longbottom who sent a mumbled Jelly-Legs Jinx at the Granger girl who repelled it without making a sound. For some reason this made him unaccountably angry. The other students gawked at her in admiration, but he turned away as if he had not noticed.

But he had seen. He had seen the quiet triumph in her eyes; not surprise, but something different. Surely it had been a sort of arrogance. But, no. No, it had been more like relief. _Hope?_

Of course the idiot ginger was getting nowhere with precious Potter. "Pathetic, Weasley," he sneered. "Here—let me show you—"

But before he could even cast a spell the trigger-happy Chosen One had shouted "Protego!" and Snape was knocked backwards by the Shield Charm.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal _spells, Potter?" he fumed.

"Yes," replied the arrogant little snot.

"Yes, _sir_," Severus corrected, his blood boiling.

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

In another world, under different circumstances, Potter would be bubotuber pus on his little friends' faces for that. Severus clenched his fists in an effort to reign in the anger exploding inside of him, calling for release. Potter would pay!

* * *

Waiting outside the familiar dungeon classroom, there was a certain air of excitement surrounding the 6th year Gryffindor students, not dampened by the sour expressions of the Slytherins standing off to the side. This would be Potions as they had never known it: a class where they wouldn't have Snape breathing down their necks and taking off House Points. Hell, they might actually RECEIVE points for once!

As their new professor led them inside, Hermione noticed several cauldrons full of freshly brewed potions sitting at the front of the room. Intrigued, she strained to see inside from her regular seat near the back beside Neville. They were all obvious to her, of course, but she wondered about the purpose of having them already brewed at the beginning of class. Her question was answered, however, when Professor Slughorn asked his students to identify the potions. Hermione eagerly answered all three before anyone else had a chance. Not that anyone else could have answered.

But when she stepped forward to expand upon her definition of the Amortentia, the scent of the potion immediately affected her. "It's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us," she found herself saying, "and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and—" something else. What it was, she could not say, but it had the most sensational effect on her. _What is that smell?_

The remainder of the class would have been rather enjoyable, as the students were actually allowed to chat as they worked. A happy buzz of conversation warmed the cool dungeon as the students went about preparing their batches of Draught of Living Death. Hermione, however, was having rather a difficult time. Not only was a part of her mind still trying to sort out the peculiar scent of the Amortentia, but she was trying desperately to win the Felix Felicis and ironically not having much luck. She knew that the potion could be very useful against whatever challenges the Trio were sure to face very soon, but her draught was not behaving the way it was supposed to.

When Harry won the Liquid Luck of his own accord, Hermione knew something was amiss. Most of the students had done considerably better without Professor Snape hovering over them. Neville, for example, hadn't even completely ruined his batch. But could that really be the difference between Harry spoiling every potion Hermione didn't personally assist him with and suddenly making a perfect batch of Draught of Living Death; a potion so complex that Hermione herself was having problems? She didn't exactly trust Professor Slughorn, but could she put it past him to interfere with Harry's potion in some way? It just didn't make sense.

* * *

Ron's shouts of triumph were beginning to irritate her. Alright, yes, it had been wrong to jinx McLaggen's broom, but she really hadn't wanted to deal with another fight between the boys if Harry didn't give the position to Ron, or for the rest of Gryffindor to blame Harry for choosing his best mate even after he lost the trials. Either way she knew she would be the one that had to comfort Ron with false praises of his mediocre Quidditch skills. On their way back to Gryffindor tower, however, she was beginning to think that might have been easier to deal with. Part of her actually wanted to knock him over the head and scream at him that he wouldn't have even made it on the team if it hadn't been for her so he could go ahead and shut the hell up about what a great job he'd done!

Upon entering the castle once more Ron was bombarded with well-wishers as Professor Slughorn hailed Harry for a word. Hermione didn't stop to wait for them, taking the opportunity instead to run off in the direction of the library for some peace.

She just wanted to escape as was evident by her fast pace as she neared the library and its promise of safe haven. Reaching out a hand for the doorframe she swung her body inside and right into Professor Severus Snape. She knew her immediate gasp and unguarded expression had given away her fright and tried clumsily to recover.

"Sorry, Professor." A sneer spread across his features as he looked down at her and she realized that she was blocking his exit. As she stepped aside, he followed her, but did not pass. Rather his imposing form cornered her and she felt her heart pounding as he took her in.

"That was quite a display at the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts," he drawled. She was sure from his evil expression that he knew what she had done and she felt the blood drain from her face. "I assure you, I have no complaints about Weasley's… _achievement_." The word was laden with meaning. He raised an eyebrow. "While he's wondering where the Quaffle went, _my_ team will be up on the stage in their rightful place claiming the Quidditch Cup for our own." His sneer was vicious and she looked for something appropriate to comeback with, but found she could not play this game with him. He was right. Then, with a swirl of his robes, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Who the _fuck_ was The Half Blood Prince?! _Pardon my French._ Hermione was completely stumped. She had been pouring over old records and yearbooks in the library for hours and had yet to find even the tiniest reference to him. But his damn textbook had taken Harry to the top of the Potions class, surpassing Hermione completely. That would _not_ be tolerated!

Even as she pulled the thousandth book from the shelf, her energy was fierce. She would not give up. She would find some reason to condemn this bloody Prince if it was the last thing she did. They would see. He was a nasty bastard and they should not be toying with his homemade spells.

And Harry would not be using his… suggestions… in Potions class.

It was no use. If there had been a reference in a book to the deviant she would have found it. Clearly he had not been important enough to warrant it. Maybe he had died in a Potions incident. Or as the result of one of his _wicked_ spells. The thought cheered her somewhat.

Or perhaps that had just been a temporary nickname and she'd never know who the real Half Blood Prince was. Sighing she left the library, telling herself that she would have stayed longer if she didn't have a class. Damn Snape.

As they practiced nonverbal spells again, Hermione had to admit that DADA was vastly improved under Snape's tutelage. Of course, he certainly knew a lot more about the Dark Arts than most of their other professors. In fact, in all honesty, Snape probably knew a lot more about the Dark Arts than anyone else she knew. Maybe not Dumbledore. Maybe. But he certainly knew more than Harry Potter. Already she felt more prepared for the upcoming war and they had only been in class for a few weeks.

If only she felt the same about Potions class. Hermione Granger was the only Gryffindor who didn't think Potions had improved. In fact, she believed quite the opposite. Perhaps Slughorn's laid back method of teaching allowed some of the more easily intimidated members of the class to become more comfortable brewing and therefore improve, but she secretly believed she learned more from Professor Snape. In fact, she had never realized just how vital his input in the course had been to her understanding of the material. It was one thing to read the text and practice the potions, but Professor Snape had asked them abstract questions about the reasons why certain ingredients worked certain ways. His essays and lectures had made her think in a different way.

He had challenged her.

And here entered an interesting idea into the mind of Hermione Granger: what if she were to continue to study Potions under Professor Snape?

Hermione was never the type of girl to act on impulse when it wasn't necessary. When the class was dismissed she did not immediately pose her new idea to her dark professor. Instead, she filed out with her friends and continued with the day's regimen, allowing the possibility to sit and marinate in her mind.

It was true that Severus Snape was a difficult man. Harry's experience with Occlumency lessons should have been enough to deter her interest. And yet…

He would tease her. He would patronize her. He would be downright mean to her. That said, she would probably learn more about Potions than she ever could have dreamed. And she would beat Harry and that damn Half Blood Prince for good.

If he agreed to tutor her.

And so, she found herself anxiously standing outside his office door—still in the dungeons—after dinner, having second thoughts about the whole plan. She was up to the challenge, to be sure. But she was afraid of his rejection. And also, she was still afraid he would confront her about Knockturn Alley or the Quidditch tryouts.

* * *

Inside his office, Severus cracked his knuckles to relieve the cramping in his hand brought on from slashing scathing remarks all over a stack of third year essays. Grading was a punishment for his sins, to be sure. Oh, but he would not stop assigning essays just because he was no longer teaching Potions. No. He needed to be sure that the little greaseballs were still reading their texts even if their classes were based more on the physical aspects of defense.

He picked up his quill. The last damn paper for the night and he could retire to a nice book and a glass of Ogden's fire whiskey. There was a knock. Ready to be done with grading, Severus refused to set down his quill as he called out for the person to enter. He heard the door creek open awkwardly as he underlined a large paragraph of complete nonsense on the student's essay. Not a Slytherin, then. He sighed and braced himself as his quill came to a stop and he looked up into the desperately-trying-not-to-look-scared brown eyes of Hermione Granger.

Her chin came up in response to his raised eyebrow and he suppressed a sneer. So, the little chit wanted to play that game? Well, whatever it was she wanted from him, she was really going to have to work for.

"Miss Granger," he purred, "what brings you to the dungeons at this hour?" He watched the tiniest of blushes form in her complexion and noticed that she was not breathing. He raised an eyebrow mockingly and she stammered out an attempt at recovery.

"Sorry Professor. I just… I wanted to ask you about something… but I'm not sure how to preface…" she stopped as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What do you want, Granger?" he growled. Her breath hitched.

"Sorry, sir," she began again. "I know you're awfully busy. I only wanted to ask you… that is if it wouldn't be terribly inconvenient for you… you see the thing is I've been having a difficult time… and the truth is I'd rather learn Potions from you than from Professor Slughorn." Well, if there was one thing he hadn't expected her to say, it was that.

"Is that so?" he responded, noncommittally, buying time to establish her angle.

"Yes. Yes, I feel that you really challenged us… and Professor Slughorn is really nice… but I don't think he really cares about our growth as students…"

"And I do?" he bit back sardonically.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. He watched a blush spread from her cheeks across the bridge of her nose and then down her neck to disappear beneath her muggle t-shirt. It was as if a hammer had smacked him in the chest as he realized that the young girl was dressed in snug jeans and tee and he had not noticed until now how much she had grown. Ripping his face back to hers, he was relieved to find her struggling to cover her blunder. "I mean… it certainly seems that way… or at least your methods certainly seem to…. In any case I think I've learned more from you…. "

"Miss Granger, Horace Slughorn is the Potions professor at this school. That is not going to change and not amount of whining from you is going to make a difference." His response was a bit rougher than he had intended, but he had been trying to recover from his momentary… _weakness_.

"I know that, sir." Somehow his vitriol had calmed her. Interesting. "I'm not suggesting that you swap posts with him. I was only wondering if you ever did… private tutoring."

Ah.

Well, then. He forced his mind not to go where that question generally led and focused on her proposition. She shuffled uncomfortably where she stood, but seemed not to have anything further to add, so he let her worry her lip another moment… NOT that he was noticing! Damn it all. He let her worry a moment, watched her beginning to lose her reserve, and finally responded with slow, agonizing dispassion. "I will… consider… your proposition." Her face lit up with a smile and he almost wanted to smack it off of her. Merlin forbid he ever make one of the bloody Golden Trio happy. "If that is all, I suggest you return to your tower," he added more forcefully.

"Yes sir!" she practically gasped. "Thank you sir!" She was bubbling with excitement and euphoria as she left his office. He leaned back and groaned deep in his throat.

Bloody Gryffindors.

* * *

Hermione was practically skipping as she approached Gryffindor tower. She had survived the encounter! That was really all she could ask for. And he was going to think about her request! She really was giddy with excitement at the prospect. _Just think of all the things he could teach me!_

Just steps away from the Portrait Hole and arm struck out in front of her, causing her to come to an abrupt stop as McLaggen's palm met the wall and he gave her what she was sure was supposed to be a winning smile. "Hi there Granger, how are you doing this fine evening?" he grinned. Momentarily taken aback, Hermione didn't know how to respond. _Why is he talking to me?_

"I'm fine, McLaggen, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful. But please, call me Cormac." His teeth seemed to be growing bigger and bigger with every smile.

"Alright. Did you want something, Cormac?" she replied, becoming impatient.

"Only to talk to you. Is it a crime to want to talk to a beautiful woman?" _What?!_ And then: _What kind of a line is that?_

"Ehm guess not, but I've got some, er, homework to work on, so if you're quite finished…" She tried to step past him, but he cut her off.

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to keep the brilliant Hermione Granger from her studies. Please, allow me. Frog Spawn." He announced ceremoniously and the Fat Lady swung open. He made as if to hold to Portrait door for her and Hermione took the opportunity to rush past him and straight up to her own dorm with a muffled "thanks."

* * *

She was pressed against a wall. Strong hands ran along her waist and hips. Her cheek against a cold, hard surface. He pressed against her from behind.

Hot breath on her ear.

He pressed harder and she heard herself moan. There were crusty jars on a dark, rickety shelf.

Heat surrounded her. She could feel his strong form against her. His hands coming up to cup her breasts. Her naked breasts, she realized. Her gasp of shock became a moan of pleasure.

Hot lips on her neck. Pressing her to the wall. Teeth. And that scent. Where had she smelled that scent?

"I will… consider… your proposition."

Bolting upright Hermione could feel the sweat pouring down her forehead. Her body trembled, pulsing with need. _Merlin! What was that?! _Did she just dream about Professor Snape? She groaned and fell back into the pillows.

Then she remembered. The scent. The Amortentia.

_Oh gods._

* * *

_Don't forget to REVIEW! TELL me if you like where this is going!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stared down at the cold eggs and toast on her plate. After the dream she had had the night before she wasn't sure she could look Snape in the eye. At least she hadn't asked him to give her Occlumency lessons! But he was such a skilled Legilimens that he would likely know something was amiss anyway.

Harry and Ron were enthusiastically discussing Quidditch practice as they finished up their breakfasts and Hermione shuddered as she caught a glimpse of Ron's half-chewed eggs. Apparently Molly Weasley had never had time to step away from the stove and teach her boys proper table manners.

"Miss Granger," came a deep voice so close behind her that she jumped in fright and proceeded to blush an impressive shade of red. Professor Snape's eyebrow rose in his characteristic, mocking way and she hated herself for giving him the satisfaction of affecting her so.

"Y-yes, Professor?" she managed. He sneered condescendingly.

"If you are done with your breakfast, I wonder if I might have a word." _Now?_ Hermione's heart was thudding. Had he already made his decision, then?

"Of course, Professor," she said, looking up at him expectantly. When he swept past her and toward the Entrance Hall, she grabbed her bag and hurriedly followed after him, feeling rather foolish.

Once they had passed through the giant entryway, Snape did not stop, but continued on toward the dungeons. Hermione started to worry that he hadn't meant for her to follow at all and had begun to feel rather anxious by the time they stopped outside his office. The door opened and he turned and gestured for her to enter first. _What a gentleman_, she thought sarcastically.

Hermione seated herself in the hard seat directly in front of Snape's desk as he moved around it to his own comfortable chair. Leaning his elbows on the desk, he rested his chin on his folded fingers and considered her. She found herself incapable of holding his gaze and turned her own eyes to the surface of his desk. Besides the neatly organized stacks of student essays and a couple of books, the desk was barren. There were no adornments or anything at all unnecessary. She supposed that fit him. The display of creepy jars must have been entirely for his students' benefit, she decided.

"I have considered your proposition, Miss Granger," he began. _Those words._ Hermione felt her cheeks flushing from unbidden thoughts of his voice saying similar things in her dreams last night. _If he knew, he'd turn me into potions ingredients. _At his hesitation, she met his eyes expectantly. "And I think we may be able to establish an arrangement that will be… mutually beneficial."

Hermione's heart was pounding as her mind raced with possibilities. He must have gathered where her mind had gone from the flush of her cheeks and the way her wide eyes were staring unblinkingly at him. Raising an eyebrow, he continued wickedly, "You don't expect me to do something for nothing, do you?"

"I-I guess not," she stammered, unsure where this was leading, but beginning to feel very, _very_ uncomfortable.

"After all, I am not a man accustomed to doing _favors_." She gulped. He chuckled at her helpless expression. "Allow me to outline the terms according to which I will _tutor_ you," he began again. "You will continue to attend Professor Slughorn's class. He is following the same curriculum I would have used and you will, therefore, be exposed to the same potions for practice. I will, however, add to that curriculum with a series of essay assignments for you and a number of other books, since you have such a… _fondness_ for reading. In return…" he cut off, deliberately bringing her focus back from the excitement of his proposition to the fear of what he would demand from her.

"In return," he began again, "you will take over my task of brewing potions for the Order as well as the Hospital Wing here at Hogwarts. We will establish a certain time when this will take place and you will be given lists of potions to be readied. I will oversee your work at the start, but eventually you should be able to complete the simpler ones without a babysitter. I will continue to brew the more difficult potions, such as the Wolfsbane." Hermione gaped in shock. In five years of knowing him, he had never given her even the tiniest compliment. Now, he was as good as hiring her as an assistant! Excitement pulsed through her. "Does that sound agreeable?" he continued impatiently when she did not reply.

"Yes! Yes, sir. That would be… that sounds good to me," she agreed. He gave her a half sneer and began to stand.

"One last thing. I think it would be best if you didn't mention these lessons to anyone else. It might draw… unwanted attention." His expression brooked no argument.

"Yes, sir."

"In that case, Granger, you had better to get to class. You're late as it is." Hermione blinked. She glanced at a clock on the wall. _That bastard._ She grabbed her bag and made for the door, shouting a thank you as she turned. Oh well, even being late for Transfiguration couldn't put a damper on her good mood now. "Granger," he stopped her as she reached for the doorknob, "I will expect you here tomorrow at noon for your first… _lesson_."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she blurted. He sneered.

"Very astute, Miss Granger." With that, Snape turned away from her and she knew she was dismissed. Slipping out, she had to fight the urge to skip to class, even knowing McGonagall would be furious.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be playing with the curses in that book, Harry," Hermione scolded as Harry practiced _Muffliato_ in the Gryffindor Common Room that evening. "You don't know anything about this 'Half Blood Prince.' He could be a dark wizard, for all you know." Harry grinned at her.

"A dark wizard? Hermione, he's a half blood. How bad could he be?" Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. All these years of being right and she still had to fight for them to listen to her.

"Harry, Voldemort is a half blood," she reminded him.

"Ok… so? Big deal… There's no way he's the Half Blood Prince."

"You don't know that, Harry. You never suspected Riddle's Diary of being evil and that turned out to be Voldemort, himself!

"So what?" Ron chimed in. "What are the odds that he left two books behind and Harry found both of them?" From his triumphant grin it was apparent that Ron believed he had made a very compelling argument. "I mean, even if it _is_ dangerous, it's better Harry has it than someone like Malfoy. Right?" Hermione sighed with exasperation. She couldn't believe the gall of her two best friends to practice jinxes they had found scribbled in the margins of an old book with no clue as to what exactly the spells were for.

"Oh, Hermione," Harry began, "we were thinking of going to visit Hagrid tomorrow afternoon." The question was implied, but tomorrow was Saturday and Hermione had her first lesson with Snape.

"Oh, I can't Harry," she started, realizing she did not have a decent excuse. "I have to meet for Arithmancy." She held her breath, but the boys bought her excuse with no further inquiries. She relaxed remembering how easy it had been third year to keep her friends in the dark about her time turner.

* * *

Her first lesson with Snape was going much smoother than she could have anticipated. He had given her a list of potions that needed brewing and set her to it in the middle of his classroom while he sat at his desk grading papers. So far she had brewed three perfect batches of calming draught and was supposed to start on bruise salves next. The dark professor had come down from his perch a handful of times to check her progress scornfully, but for the most part had been content to focus on his own work. It should have been peaceful, but Hermione found it unnerving the way he wasn't giving her any feedback, positive or negative. Part of her wanted to ask him how she was doing, just to have something to go off of, but she knew he would let her know if she made any mistakes.

Hours ticked by and Hermione was not sure how long he intended to keep her there. Was this his cruel way of tormenting her? Would she be brewing healing potions through supper as well?

But eventually Severus Snape stood, cracked his aching joints, and moved to stand beside her once more. She was bottling a flawless batch of Dreamless Sleep and her hands began to tremble as he watched. He was standing so close to her, she could feel the whisper of his robe on her arm as she held the flask. She placed a containment spell on the flask and stupidly held it out to him instead of placing it in the box labeled "Hospital Wing" with the other batches. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I see it, Miss Granger. Now if you could put it with the others…" he said drily. She flushed and hurried to place it in the box with all of the others. As she did, she unconsciously stepped between the professor and the table, realizing her mistake as her bum brushed against the front of his trousers. He reacted as if she had slapped him, retreating several steps backward.

"Sorry…" she began automatically, but he cut her off by roughly clearing his throat.

"Well," he began in a mocking tone, "I suppose you'll have to finish this order another day, since you weren't able to complete it today." She gaped at him. She hadn't finished half the potions on that list and he knew they had specific time requirements. He, himself, couldn't have finished the order in that amount of time. She could feel her temper flaring. "Shall we say tomorrow at noon? Or do you need a break?" She scowled.

"Tomorrow will be fine, Professor." Her tone was a lot angrier than she had intended for it to be and he arched a brow in amusement.

"Very well. In that case, I have an assignment for you. I'm certain you'll have plenty of time to complete it before our lesson tomorrow." The prospect of an assignment took the edge off her anger and she watched him return to his desk. He sat and picked up a piece of parchment handing it out for her to take rather than returning to where she was in the middle of the room. Clumsily, she hurried around the desks to grab her assignment from his impatient, outstretched hand. It was folded, so she didn't open it to read just yet. Partly, she believed he might tease her for being excited about it and partly because she wanted to relish it in the safety of her own dorm.

"Thank you, sir," she muttered. His return to grading was all the dismissal she needed. Grabbing her bag, she tucked the parchment into a pocket and headed for the door.

* * *

Please REVIEW! I love to have feedback from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stared down at the piece of parchment that Snape had given her; her assignment. It was unlike any essay that he had ever assigned. There was no length requirement and the topic was not at all related to the course material (despite his assurances that his essays would complement the class). There was only one sentence:

_What did the Healers at St Mungo use to cure Arthur Weasley's bite?_

He expected her to speculate on the potential cures for an attack that she knew very little about without a patient to test said cures on? Hermione bit the end of her quill, but she found that she was not nervous. The challenge rather exhilarated her.

She was also very aware that this question never would have been posed to the rest of the class, which rather ridiculously made her feel special.

Given the absence of length requirement, Hermione decided to write out all of her thoughts on the matter. After hours upon hours of research into healing potions and antidotes, snakes and venoms, and dark magic and its effect on medication; Hermione had 5 feet of parchment.

She hoped that was enough.

* * *

Sunday morning was bright as the Golden Trio stepping out onto the lawn to bask in the warmth of the autumn sun. It was a peculiarly warm day and a number of students apparently had had the same idea to spend it outside. The three made their way to the bank of the Black Lake and sat in the grass with their toes in the water. The icy chill of its shallows was a crisp comparison to the lazy warmth radiating across their faces from the morning sun.

Harry had brought his Potions book, of course, and seemed deep in thought about something. Well, she supposed, there was certainly no other way to get Harry Potter to read textbooks for fun. For today, she decided to leave him alone about it. The day was much too wonderful to ruin with argument.

After a while, however, Hermione had to leave the boys for another "lesson" with Snape. She dreaded leaving such a beautiful day, but thought the cool dungeons might be a nice escape from the heat of the outdoors. Strangely, however, even the dungeons were rather warm as she made her way to Snape's lair.

When she slipped into the Potions classroom, her professor was standing in the middle of the room with three cauldrons brewing simultaneously in front of him. Hermione's jaw dropped. She realized she had never seen her professor actually brew a potion, himself. He always spent their labs sweeping amongst them in an effort to intimidate.

It was rather awe inspiring to watch the Potions Master at work. His usually scowling visage was completely neutral and concentrated. His robes and frock coat were laid across a chair and he was left with a long sleeved, white shirt buttoned up practically to his chin. His right sleeve had been rolled to mid-forearm, perhaps for practicality in dealing with potions, or perhaps from the heat. She had never realized how thin her professor was.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Snape drawled drily. Hermione started.

"Sorry. What is, sir?" Snape sneered, but did not waste a glance at her as he continued to chop roots with a smooth efficiency she had to admire.

"The concept that three cauldrons can be tended to simultaneously." He answered. _Oh. _Well that certainly explained a few things. Hermione stepped cautiously toward the opposite side of the workbench to glance at the potions. From the ingredients out on the table she thought it must be a type of healing potion. She watched across the table in silent awe as Snape stirred each cauldron one last time and placed stasis charms on them. Then, he leaned forward on his arms and exhaled in satisfaction. "They need to sit," he said simply. "Do you have an essay for me?"

Hermione immediately withdrew the thick scroll of parchment on which she had outlined the many different possible cures that could have been used to heal Arthur's snakebite and handed it to her professor.

"What's this?" he sneered. She met his penetrating gaze in confusion. They were directly across from each other with only the table separating them and even leaned over she was struck by how tall he was.

"It's… it's the assignment… Professor…" she managed. To her astonishment, he then unrolled it, took one look at how long it was, and then balled it up and tossed it over his shoulder. Hermione gawked at him.

"I gave you one question, Granger. Now, tell me the answer." He was leaning across the table again, looking annoyingly triumphant about it all.

"I-I don't know, sir." He raised his eyebrows and she hastened to recover. "That is… I wasn't there..." but he cut her off.

"Miss Granger I have no doubt that you did the research required. I do not need a detailed recording of the texts you have read on the subject. I assure you, I already know it all. What I want is for you to take all of that information and come up with an answer._ If you had to guess _what they used, what would you say?" Hermione hesitated. She had covered all the bases in her essay. She had outlined all of the possibilities. "That is, of course, unless you are incapable of individual thought…"

"Dittany," she blurted. She had been unsure about the effects of dark magic on the use of dittany and had been leaning toward a poison antidote, but something compelled her to say dittany anyway." Snape considered her a moment.

"Interesting," he murmured thoughtfully. "I did not expect you to come to that conclusion, Granger."

"Am I right?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I…" he began hesitantly, looking down at the table, "I could not tell you. I do not know for sure, myself." His eyes shifted to hers and she blushed at the curious look he was giving her. "But my guess would be dittany as well." She tried to look modest, but couldn't help the shy grin that started to spread across her face. He straightened to his full height, intimidating the young Gryffindor despite the absence of his characteristic robes. "These are ready to bottle," he declared, gesturing to the cauldrons. And Hermione had the sense that he was breaking the moment, then had to snort at the idea of having "a moment" with Snape.

They worked together in silence for a few hours to finish the list of potions from the day before as well as a new set for today. Snape initially griped about how he could be grading papers, but had to assist her because she was already behind. But then they had both been so concentrated on their work that neither had spoken a word for the remainder of the time. The silence was almost… companionable.

Hermione found that brewing multiple potions at once was not as overwhelming as she had imagined (as least when it was multiple batches of the same potion). When Snape finally called it a day, they had managed to complete both lists and—Hermione was proud to note—she hadn't ruined a single batch.

Together, they returned jars of ingredients to the storeroom and cleaned up the rest of the mess left behind by a day's job well done. She felt a strong sense of relief as her muscles and mind were able to rest from the strain of the brewing. _I never realized how much work it could be!_

Snape was worn out too, if the sweat on his brow was any indication. He wiped his forehead and she caught herself staring at the pale flesh of his forearm. _Merlin, he's pale._ But she was surprised to note that his forearms weren't just thin, as she would have expected. There was a definite tone of muscle, _probably from all that brewing_, and she could see blue veins lacing all the way from the edge of his shirt sleeve to his long, graceful hands.

"Something puzzling you, Miss Granger?" Snape snapped almost angrily.

"What? No!" she blurted as her face began to flush, "I was just…" she couldn't think of any valid excuse for staring as she had. "…thinking about something," she finished lamely. He sneered.

"Well," he began wickedly, "if you're finished… _thinking_, you can take your things and run along back to your tower."

"Yes, sir," she agreed immediately, and grabbed her bag. As she was heading for the door, however, he stopped her.

"Granger?"

"Sir?" she turned back to him as he strode toward her, slowly and deliberately. Her heart began to race unaccountably. He held out a book to her and she hesitantly took it from him.

"It is against my better judgment to lend you one of my personal tomes, but I _think_ you have a bit more respect for the written word than your little friends. Have it read as soon as possible and bring it back to me."

Hermione's chest was constricting with excitement at the prospect of borrowing one of Professor Snape's Potions books. "Yes, sir," she gasped. He sneered, then turned away. "Sir?" she began again before she could stop herself. He didn't stop, or look at her when he replied.

"What, Granger?" she couldn't help a little smile.

"Could I possibly have my essay back?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! It really makes my day! This is a bit of a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! And if you do please REVIEW! Thanks! _

* * *

Severus leaned back in his chair and tried—in vain—to get comfortable. It was the first staff meeting of the year and he was already bored just watching the casual chitchat of the other professors waiting for Dumbledore to call the meeting to attention. Slughorn—_odious man_—slapped the new Defense teacher on the shoulder in good humor and practically shouted in his colleague's face.

"Severus, my boy!" he began, causing Snape to grimace. "You never told me Harry Potter was such a natural at Potions!"

…_What?_

Ah, surely he was cheating off of the Granger girl.

"If that boy is a natural at Potions, then Mrs Norris is a chaser for Gryffindor." He replied drily. Then he caught Minerva's eye and added, "Not entirely implausible." Her scowl brought a sneer to his face.

"Oh, but he _is_!" Slughorn insisted. Severus's good humor was quickly deteriorating.

"Horace," he began roughly, "that boy has no more skill with Potions than I do with embroidery. If he's done well in your class it's because he's copying off of his bushy haired companion." Slughorn gawked at him stupidly. Severus sighed. Must he spell everything out for these imbeciles? "Hermione Granger."

"What? Granger? Don't be ridiculous, Severus! She doesn't even sit with him!" Severus rolled his eyes. _Not my class. Not my problem. _"And besides, Harry could beat her at Potions any day!" At that, Severus let out a bark of laughter. The old fool couldn't honestly believe that.

"Potter and Weasley have only ever scraped through my classes and _only_ because of Miss Granger's help. Their Calming Draughts would kill a horse. I refuse to believe he is suddenly a prodigy."

"Oh Willoby is a sad case true enough, but you should have seen Harry's batch of Draught of Living Death! I haven't seen a more perfect batch since _you_ were a student!" Snape stared at him. Something was very, very wrong. And he was going to find out what.

Dumbledore stood up at that moment and the meeting began, but at least now Severus had something to occupy his mind while they strategized about teaching the next generations of wizards. It wasn't until mention of the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade that Severus's attention was finally caught.

"Filius, Horace and Severus will chaperone…" he heard the old fart declare.

"_What?_" he protested angrily. Albus knew he absolutely _loathed_ chaperoning these damned ventures.

"Oh Severus, don't start." Replied Dumbledore cheerfully. "Everyone is going to get a turn this year. You won't be able to weasel your way out. And besides, I believe you are in need of a trip to the Apothecary. Am I right?" Severus glowered, but otherwise said nothing. The Headmaster had a point. Besides, this way he could introduce Granger to the owner, so that she could make any futures runs for him. Resigned, Severus returned to his speculation on the sudden improvement in Potter's Potions proficiency.

* * *

The next morning as Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to breakfast, they were suddenly stopped by an eager looking Cormac McLaggen (although it may be said that he never _didn't_ look eager).

"Good morning!" he began cheerfully. "Boys, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a word with your friend here." Hermione shot them both stern glances that told them they had better not leave her alone with him.

"Oh well we were on our way down to breakfast, so I'm sure whatever you want to say you can just say in front of them." Hermione attempted to walk past him, but he stepped in front of her, nearly making her collide with his solid mass.

"Ah, well, I had only hoped to ask you if you might accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend," he said smoothly. Hermione stared blankly at him. She couldn't come up with an excuse for the life of her.

"Hermione's already promised to go with us!" Ron interjected. She was surprised at the vehemence behind his words. But then, he was not exactly part of the McLaggen fan club.

"Oh, come now, surely you can part with her for a few hours?" McLaggen persuaded.

"No. We really can't." replied Ron in a tone of finality. Hermione could see that his face was flushed with anger and she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Come on, Hermione." Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and began to drag her past a confused McLaggen as Harry followed behind them.

As they neared the Great Hall, Ron's angry stomping was assuaged by the heavenly smell of his breakfast waiting for him. When at last they rounded the corner into the Hall the three of them practically collided with Professor Snape. The boys quickly slipped around him and ran off toward the Gryffindor table, but Hermione hesitated and mumbled a word of apology before attempting to do the same.

Snape's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder—rather roughly—to detain her. "A word, Miss Granger," he commanded before releasing her. She backed up and he stepped to the side of the entryway. "In lieu of our lesson this Saturday, I was hoping you might accompany me to Hogsmeade."

Hermione blinked. After McLaggen's offer, she was rather taken aback by having the same proposal from her professor. At her hesitation, Snape seemed to blanch and she could feel her cheeks heating with shame at her own stupidity. But surprisingly, he did not react with sarcasm or scorn. In fact, he cleared his throat awkwardly and she could have sworn there was a teensy tinge of color on his cheeks.

"I have been given the… _privilege_… to chaperone this particular weekend and I wanted to use the opportunity to show you the apothecary." He explained.

"Oh! Of course! That would be fine, Professor. I would love to see the apothecary!" She exclaimed. He seemed rather taken aback by her enthusiasm and awkwardly shifted on his feet before responding.

"Fine." He said simply. Then, "I will expect you to have thoroughly dissected that text I lent you by then."

"Yes, sir." She agreed emphatically. He shifted again, then swept past her on his way toward the dungeons.

* * *

Saturday morning was considerably less warm than the previous weekend had been, but the student body was nevertheless excited to leave the castle. The first hogsmeade trip of the year promised to be a grand escape from the confines of the castle grounds and the students were practically salivating as they went through the line to have their permission forms checked.

_The slobbering imbeciles. _

Severus Snape had been given the _honor_ of standing at the gate and looking over _every…single…bloody fucking…permission form!_ But he repaid that kindness by savoring the way his threatening scowl dampened the moods of the students, if only a little. When the Granger girl stepped up to him she had the nerve to give him a shy smile as he looked over her papers. _Foolish chit. It's as if she thinks we're in some sort of club together now. Like we're… friends,_ he thought with disgust. He made sure to give her an especially dark scowl as she passed and her mask slipped to show the anxiety she was apparently feeling about this venture.

As she passed on through the gates, he could sense her hanging back, and it occurred to him that he had not discussed when exactly they would head off to the apothecary together. He prayed she wasn't going to try to walk the whole way to Hogsmeade with him. Severus shuddered.

Instead, Severus found himself walking as slow as humanly possible all the way down the long road that led to the village. Granger was walking alone at the end of the long stream of students, letting each one pass by her as they went. By her equally slow pace it was painfully evident that she was waiting for him to catch up to her. _Bloody stupid girl!_ And he was going to have to put up with her today, Severus groaned. He could already feel a headache forming and rolled his shoulders in an effort to relieve the tension.

Granger looked pretty tense too, and he couldn't blame her. After all, she had agreed to spend her Hogsmeade trip with the most hated person at Hogwarts. By the clumsy way she was walking he knew she was very aware of his eyes on her back. Perhaps she thought he was lagging behind just so he could watch her walk. _No. She's not so vain._

It was pretty ridiculous to imagine that he was ogling her skinny backside. _Although…_ he had to admit, _it's not _so _skinny. _It was true. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but Hermione Granger was certainly not the stick of a girl she once was. There was a definite curve from her slender waist to the gentle swell of her hips. And those muggle jeans certainly showed off her newly acquired bum. Even with her clumsily awkward steps, her hips swayed sweetly and her jeans pinched her little ass, alternating sides with each step.

A stirring in his trousers brought Severus back to present and he felt a wave of guilt as he realized where his wandering mind had taken him. That guilt somehow translated to anger at the Granger girl for being such a nuisance. It was improper for him to think about any student in such a way, but especially the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, insufferable know-it-all who lived to keep precious Potter and his idiot ginger from killing themselves. And he was going to have to deal with her soon.

When they reached Hogsmeade, the girl stopped and stood facing the shops, trying to act as if she were not waiting. Severus scowled as he approached, unsure just what scathing remark would be best to humiliate her for putting him in this position.

Instead, he opted for striding right past her. As he did, his cloak reached out just enough to brush her legs and he heard her little gasp of surprise.

A sneer spread across his greasy countenance. _Your move, Granger. _He chuckled. _See how she deals with that._

But when he looked back a short while later to see how she had taken it, she was gone. That brought him to an abrupt stop as he looked around for signs of the girl. He was caught between anger and laughter as he considered what to do next. He could head on to the apothecary, but it wouldn't do to return with her later.

Instead, Severus slipped inside The Three Broomsticks and made his way through the crowded pub to the bar. Deciding he deserved a firewhisky, Severus set himself up with a view of the door and sipped on a glass of the amber liquid, no longer worried about the outcome of the day. He was certain that Granger was feeling anxious enough for the two of them, wherever she was.

A little while later, he recognized her wild tangle of hair through the window and watched her make her way to the pub's door. Grinning, Severus waited until she saw him before draining his glass and making his way toward her.

She was frozen to the spot as her professor approached, guilt written eloquently across her face. "Well, Miss Granger, if you're quite through wasting my time, I think you remember we have a lot to do." He said silkily. He watched her flush and then, to his surprise, she scowled.

_I don't think I've ever seen that expression on her face, _Severus mused. And he had to admit, he kind of liked it.

"Very well, _Professor_," she replied. "I'm perfectly ready whenever you're through indulging yourself."

There was a moment of shock between the both of them. Severus could not quite believe what she had said. And from the looks of it, neither could she.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." He said simply, when he'd recovered. And he swept through the door, leaving her to follow him obediently. He had no doubt she would do so.

* * *

Hermione watched the dark billowing folds of her professor's robes as he led her to their destination. She didn't know what had possessed her to say such a thing to him, but was quite sure she may well have ruined _everything. _

She had just been so _mad_ at him for making her feel so foolish earlier. After all, he had been the one to ask her to accompany him today. _Not_ the other way around. She felt a little better because she was pretty sure he couldn't actually deduct points outside of Hogwarts, but she knew he was going to make her pay for her rudeness.

When they reached the apothecary, he didn't even bother to hold the door for her. When she entered, he was already at the counter, speaking to the owner. Hermione lifted her chin and strode over to the two men. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her hesitation and anxiety. No, he already had far too much power over her.

"Ah, as you can see my assistant has finally decided to join us," Snape told the man behind the counter. The comment had the opposite effect than he'd intended, however, because Hermione was thrilled to be called his 'assistant'.

"Hermione Granger," she said boldly, thrusting her hand out to the old man and making it seem as if her professor had forgotten his manners. Indeed, the man seemed rather taken aback, much to her satisfaction.

"Pleased to meet you," he finally said, accepting her hand awkwardly. "I'm Lysander Pudge."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mr. Pudge." Hermione gave the man an enthusiastic smile.

"I'm sure," Snape grunted offhandedly. "Now if you'll kindly let go of the man, so he can fill our order." Mr. Pudge jumped to attention, dropping Hermione's hand to scan the list of ingredients Snape had handed to him. He summoned a gangly boy—whom he neglected to introduce—and thrust the list of ingredients into his hand, returning his full attention to Hermione, much to her dismay. She began to study the many shelves of jars behind the counter, many of which she had never seen before. She wondered idly how many of these things were never used for potions at Hogwarts. And if so, who _did_ buy them? And _what_ could they possibly be brewing that would never be brewed at Hogwarts?

* * *

Severus's patience was wearing thin with Pudge. The man was _ogling_ his student! From the moment the stupid chit had walked into the shop and thrust her dainty little hand into that of the old apothecary, he had been watching her every move with an ugly leer. Severus only looked on with growing distaste.

Miss Granger seemed completely oblivious to the unwanted attention as she gazed in fascination at their surroundings. For some strange reason he found himself pleased to have shown her the place. If only the damn shop owner would stop staring at her snug top! He felt a surge of revulsion at the reminder that he had been ogling her too. He was no better. But damn, as her professor, he felt responsible for the girl; and strangely protective.

When the boy had managed to locate all of the items on his list, Severus turned to Pudge again. "Put it on the Hogwarts account. Also, I may have Miss Granger run my errands from now on. You may put any orders she gives you on the Hogwarts account as well."

Severus wanted to smack the shocked look off of the girl's face as he led her to the door. She seemed as reluctant to leave as Pudge was to let them, but Severus managed to tear her attention from the shelves of herbs long enough to get her outside.

"I've never seen so many different potions ingredients!" She exclaimed as they headed away from the shop.

"Yes," he replied drily, "one generally sees a good deal of potions ingredients in an apothecary." The girl had the nerve to giggle at that and Severus had the impulse to knock her over the head. The little fool was so blind to her surroundings that she didn't even know when someone was ogling or patronizing her!

"I know, but it's just amazing to see how many there are! I mean, we never use half of those ingredients at Hogwarts!"

"_You_ never use half of them, Granger. Who's to say whether or not _I_ have used them?"

"Well, I haven't seen them in the storeroom." Severus sneered.

"Just because I do not keep everything on hand does not mean I do not occasionally use them. Do you always have every different kind of food you've ever eaten in your pantry?" Granger seemed to consider this.

"I never thought of it like that," she said dreamily.

When Severus returned to the castle after the last of the stragglers had finally gotten their asses back to Hogwarts, he was greeted with an urgent summons to the Headmaster's office. Apparently Miss Bell had had an unfortunate accident involving a familiar cursed necklace. Studying the piece, he was amazed she had survived the incident at all. But he immediately knew exactly what had happened. And he knew he had been neglecting something very important.

Draco.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It really keeps me going! I really appreciate it when you take the time to let me know what you like (or don't like) about the story because having feedback keeps me on track. Please continue to let me know how you feel!_

* * *

Severus Snape had been up all night brewing the potions he wasn't going to entrust to Granger (not that he didn't think she was capable of brewing them, but he sure wasn't going to give her that satisfaction!) in an effort to keep his mind off of the problem at hand.

Draco Malfoy had always been a difficult child. His parents spoiled him completely rotten and it had always been Severus who had to put him back in line. This time, with Bellatrix out of Azkaban, Draco had no intentions of listening to his godfather. And he was trying to save the boys neck!

Since the start of the semester Severus had been trying to get Draco alone. Unfortunately, the little brat had chosen this moment to let his finer Slytherin tendencies kick in and had managed to evade his professor thus far. It didn't help that the Potions Master had so many other concerns at the moment.

He heard the sound of a door quietly opening in the Potions classroom and immediately glanced at the clock only to be disappointed. At the end of their little venture the day before, Severus had told the girl to meet him today at 7 instead of the usual noon. He had been far too lenient letting her sleep in last week. But the little Know-it-All was stubborn, as evidenced by her arrival fifteen minutes ahead of time.

Severus smirked as he listened to her hesitant movements in the other room. As he had been brewing since the evening before, he was still in his private lab, which could be accessed from the classroom by going through the storeroom. He had even left both doors open in the off chance that she figured that out herself.

He supposed she must be feeling rather satisfied with herself for beating him to class. That would not do. Clearing his throat, he called out to her.

"In here, Granger."

A moment later, a wide-eyed Hermione Granger stepped inside his private lab. One glance at her and he just about sent her back to her dorm to put on more appropriate clothing., but something in the back of his mind stopped him. She was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and some kind of sweatpants made of a material so thin he could see the outline of her panties.

Severus tore his eyes away from her at that thought. It was much too early in the morning to be noticing things like that. _Why didn't I send her back when I had the chance? _Severus supposed it may have been the guilt for making her wake up so early, and then realized that that normally would have made him want to do it even more just to piss her off.

No. If he was honest with himself—and he generally was—he had wanted her to stay dressed that way for purely selfish reasons. It had been such a long time since he had wanted anything in life that he had not recognized the pull of temptation telling him to leave her that way for his own enjoyment.

"What is this place?" Granger asked him. Her voice was husky from lack of sleep and he found himself reacting to it. _Damnit!_ What was it about this annoying little chit that kept affecting him this way?!

"This is my private lab," he responded steadily.

"What are you working on?" she inquired excitedly as she came to stand beside him. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and it was doing nothing to aid his concentration. She must have just gotten out of the shower. Severus had a sudden mental image of her naked body being drenched by a hot torrent of water and had to step closer to the table to keep her from seeing his arousal.

"This is Veritaserum after two weeks of brewing. The one under a stasis charm in the corner is Wolfsbane and I think you recognize the one simmering behind me." Thankfully Granger left his side to look into the cauldron on the work bench against the wall. He heard her sharp intake of breath and knew she was wondering if he knew about their little potions experiment in their second year. "Was I giving you too much credit, Granger? Do you not recognize it, after all?" he mocked.

"It's Polyjuice," she answered immediately. He smirked. _Gryffindors._ All you had to do was wound their pride and you had them right in the palm of your hand.

Severus placed a stasis charm on the Veritaserum and turned to face the girl. That was a mistake. She was staring at the different lab equipment in glass cabinets with her hands on her hips. The t-shirt clung to her back from the dampness of her hair and the soft material of her pants showed off her plump little bum.

For a moment all he wanted in the entire world was to walk over to her and press his body to hers. He could just imagine the way her soft body would feel against his. After all, he had had her soft little body pressed against a wall not long ago.

Severus bit back a moan as he imagined what it would feel like to stick his hand into her hair and bend her over the table. _Fuck!_ It was the lack of sleep, for sure. Not that he ever got a great deal of sleep. But obviously he had been neglecting himself and this was his body's way of punishing him for it.

"Yes, well…" he heard himself saying as he turned away again to hide the large tent in the front of his trousers. "If you're done staring, I have a long list of potions to be finished today. You may work in here. I trust you are capable of handling a few simple potions _without _me?" She made no sound as she moved to stand beside him, but the scent of her hair alerted him to her nearness. He felt himself tense in an effort to control any reaction. Part of him wanted to say something incredibly cruel just to punish her for making him feel like this.

"Yes, Professor," she said at last. "I'm sure I can handle these." Without another word, Severus swept from the room, leaving through the classroom rather than the door that led to his personal chambers. She didn't need to know about that connection yet. He was giving her far too much power as it was.

* * *

Hermione was determined to finish her professor's order, but she was running on very little sleep and no sustenance to speak of. She had stayed up late the night before to work on homework—naturally—as she was already behind. That morning, she had taken a big risk by not wearing a uniform, or even jeans. But if he was going to insist she wake up so damned early, she was going to wear sweatpants. It was a Sunday, after all.

He hadn't said anything to her, though. Perhaps he hadn't noticed. He'd barely managed a glance in her direction for the entirety of the time he was there. She knew he was a busy man with many other concerns, and she was happy to help him out. But it still pissed her off a bit that he couldn't manage a 'thanks' or even really acknowledge her. All of it would be worth it if he would just tell her that she did a good job.

But he would never tell her that.

She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was one o'clock. Lunch was definitely over. She had postponed leaving because she wasn't sure if Professor Snape was going to return, but he had not been back yet. Hermione could kick herself for hoping he would.

She really should have gone to get lunch. By 1:30 she was swaying on her feet from dizziness and exhaustion. It seemed as if she might fall asleep standing there at the work bench. Lazily, she counted out a number of scarab beetles. She had to restart three times before she had managed to count them out correctly. Ever the cautious one, she recounted twice (quite an effort) before sweeping them into her hand to sprinkle into the cauldron.

As her hand came up above the cauldron, another hand closed sharply on her wrist. It was her professor; back at last and standing excruciatingly close behind her. In her shock, she let the beetles fall into the cauldron below.

It all happened at once. As soon as the beetles hit the surface of the potion, the entire cauldron exploded. Before this could happen, however, Snape had yanked her away and thrown both of them across the room. They landed with a crash against a bookshelf, Snape on top of her, and Hermione was only vaguely aware of his arm underneath her as they were clobbered by books.

Snape bore the brunt of it. When it was clear that no more books were going to fall, Hermione felt his body relax then immediately tense again, evidently with his late realization that he was on top of her. He quickly ripped away from her and set about cleaning up. Hermione groaned in pain and slowly made her way to her feet. She was grateful to him for shielding her, but damn… that man was heavier than he looked.

Snape sent the books back to their shelves with a wave of his wand and went to look at the remains of the cauldron.

"I'm sorry, Prof…" she began, but he interrupted her.

"You're sorry?!" he yelled. "That _careless _mistake could have ruined my lab! You're lucky it missed the Veritaserum. You've made this potion before, Granger! You know it calls for _ground_ scarab beetles! How could you be so _thoughtless!?_"

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was just really tired. I wasn't thinking…"

"That much is evident!" Hermione's expression hardened.

"Sir, I have been here since seven o'clock this morning! I spent the evening doing the homework that I usually accomplish during the time that _you_ have set aside for _me_ to _help_ you!" Severus Snape turned to glare at her and his voice was suddenly dangerously low.

"You dare, Miss Granger?" Hermione gulped involuntarily and took a step back. Powerful magic seemed to swirl around the room from the force of his glare. "Do not forget that I am your professor. And _you_ are only my student."

"Sorry, sir," she managed. She knew she was out of line. This arrangement had been her idea, after all.

"Just think what might have happened if _I _had not been here. How am I going to let you brew alone if _this_ is what happens?"

"It won't happen again!" she promised.

"No," he agreed. "It won't."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! If you did, or even if you didn't, please take a moment to let me know! THANKS!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Slug Club meetings had to be the most horrendous waste of time that Hermione Granger had ever been subjected to. For the past hour and a half, they had been forced to make polite chitchat with the old ass-kisser as they dined on marginally-better-than-usual Hogwarts food. Slughorn kept going around the room talking to each student in turn about whatever it was that attracted him to them. For her, apparently, it was what exactly is a dentist.

Meanwhile, her anger was being bolstered, not only by Slughorn's transparent desire to buddy up to all of the future Greats of the Wizard world, but by Cormac McLaggen's more and more obvious attempts to catch her eye.

She wouldn't look at him for the world.

Cormac McLaggen had apparently taken quite an interest in Hermione. And she could not for the life of her imagine why. Apparently, if her record was any clue, she could only attract popular, meat-headed jocks.

Hermione sighed. Harry had been preoccupied all night, so she hadn't been able to turn to him to talk to either. She supposed he must be bummed that Ginny hadn't come this time.

"Oh! Harry!" Slughorn began, addressing his favorite of the group once more. "I was telling Severus, you know your old Professor Snape, about your progress in Potions. Can you imagine he was shocked?!" At that, he laughed and Harry and Hermione both became far more alert.

"Well, he's never really cared for me," Harry said offhandedly.

"Never cared for you?!" Slughorn laughed. "What a sense of humor you have, my boy! All that modesty, too!" Harry just blushed and turned away. "What was it you did the other day? Stroke of genius! I can't imagine what made you do it! You just have a natural _instinct_ when it comes to potions! I couldn't be more pleased! What was it?"

"Ehm…" Harry began awkwardly. "Well, we were brewing the Invigoration Draught…"

"That's right! Go on Harry! Tell them what you did!"

"Ehm… Well… the directions said to stir eight times clockwise, but instead… I stirred it seven times clockwise and once counter-clockwise…" Hermione found herself glaring at her best friend.

"Yes! Brilliant! And your potion was perfect! Tell us Harry, what on _Earth_ possessed you to do it?!"

"Ehm… Well…" Harry began. He glanced to Hermione on impulse and she looked away disapprovingly. "Instinct, I guess?" If Slughorn's enthusiastic response was any judge, Harry's answer had been the right one. Hermione found it all sickening. _She_ should have been the top of the Potions class. Even Snape knew it! In fact, if Snape had still been teaching that class, Harry's book would have been confiscated by now. With that thought, she felt a fresh surge of seething frustration.

"Tell us, Miss Granger…" Hermione bit back a groan. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was like a dream! Ron Weasley had only ever been adequate on a broomstick, yet his name was on everyone's lips as he stole the spotlight on the field. Nothing could get past him! If she hadn't been before, Hermione was certainly a subscriber to the Placebo Effect.

Before the game, Harry had made it seem as if he had spiked Ron's pumpkin juice with Felix Felicis. He hadn't, of course, but just the belief had been enough to give Ron the confidence he needed to win the game. The entire school was surprised by how well he was doing, and Hermione strained her neck to see how Professor Snape was taking his success, but could not find him anywhere. She longed to shove it in his face that Ron actually had talent without her assistance. They would beat his stupid House after all!

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, the excitement was tangible as the Weasley twins led everyone in yet another round of their new chant, "Weasley is Our King." Hermione was very happy for her friend. He deserved a chance to outshine Harry, as petty as that was. But she was getting a headache from all the chaos. All she really wanted to do was finish her homework.

Suddenly, Lavender Brown was in Ron's arms and their lips were glued together. Hermione gaped in shock. This development was so completely unexpected that she didn't know how to react. Actually, she was rather surprised by the fact that she didn't really react at all.

Months before, she would have been horribly hurt and jealous to see Ron with another girl. In fact, she wasn't really sure when her feelings had changed. More shocking than the sight of Lavender in his arms was the fact that she was actually happy for him. Her stomach churned to think what that could imply.

As the ruckus in the Common Room built up once again to express enthusiasm for the pairing, Hermione sunk into the background. She had far too many things on her mind to deal with all of this right now. Silently, she slipped up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and started to prepare for bed.

She had been lying in bed looking at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before she just couldn't take it anymore. She was in far too much emotional turmoil to stay still. What she really needed was some fresh air.

But it was late. Far past curfew. _Screw the curfew! _If anyone could slip past Filch it was her.

Maybe she should just try to get to sleep.

At that moment her roommates all burst into the room. They were bombarding Lavender with questions about Ron. Muffling a groan in her pillow, Hermione's mind was made up. Silently, she slipped out of her bed and padded down to the Common Room.

The few who were still down in the Common Room were preoccupied discussing Quidditch—_STILL? _—so Hermione had no trouble getting through the portrait hole unnoticed.

Already it was as if her lungs had been opened up and she could breathe. She felt strangely exhilarated as she walked, barefooted, down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of that flight, she couldn't contain herself any longer. Stepping down onto the polished floor she let her bottled up emotions out in a breakneck run.

She ran, uninterrupted, down stairs, through hallways, without any aim or chosen path. It was like freedom. She felt the emotions and stress from the past months crashing away from her like they couldn't keep up.

She finally stopped in an unfamiliar, dark corridor on one of the upper levels, in front of a large window that overlooked the lake. The half moon was enough light to see the grounds all the way to the gate and the stars were reflected in the glassy lake. She was overcome with such a profound feeling of importance. _This is what peace looks like_, she thought. _This is what we're fighting for_. She sunk to the floor and stretched out on her stomach, relishing the sensation of cold stone floor against her belly. The castle seemed so very large, in that moment. And she could be content to stay right there forever.

* * *

"_Crucio!_" screamed the icy voice. Voldemort was punishing one of his minions for leaking information to the other side.

"Please!" the man cried after a particularly long bout of torture, "Mercy!"

"Mercy is for the weak!" Voldemort cried as he sent the poor fool into another round of agony. "You will be the example. Fool! Only a fool would betray me for them!"

Severus watched without expression as the man was tortured mad with Cruciatus. He knew exactly what the man was feeling, yet he showed no sympathy. Even when the man was systematically disemboweled and dismembered alive, Severus did not flinch. He was a professional, after all.

It was not until he arrived back at Hogwarts that he was able to let down his shields and collapse in sympathetic agony. Years of practice was the only thing keeping him from vomiting. In his chambers, he took a Calming Draught and Strengthening Solution, before pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey.

_That is what will happen to me, one day._ This was the thought that he always held back until he returned to the castle. Every time, this is what he could not allow himself to think. Yet it persisted, in the back of his mind, tormenting him.

He finished the glass in a gulp and refilled it. His limbs were shaking and aching from suppressed emotion.

Deciding he needed a walk, he tossed back the remainder of the firewhiskey and left his quarters to wander the castle as he so often did on these sleepless nights. Hesitating at the door, he returned for one last thing.

The bottle.

* * *

They were on the floor. Her face was pressed into the cold stone by his solid weight. He moved against her with need and she turned over to face him. Before she could open her eyes, his mouth was on hers; caressing, tasting, nibbling, devouring.

Her legs were open to him and suddenly they were naked. He was pressing against her with need. She could feel it. His hands roamed her body greedily.

She wanted him. More than she wanted anything. She wanted him to take her.

And she knew he was going to.

* * *

There was something up ahead. His vision was a bit blurry, but he was certain there was something on the ground up ahead. It couldn't be Mrs. Norris. No. He wasn't drunk enough to think that curvy lump could be a cat.

It appeared to be a girl. _Oh gods_. He was in no state to assist her if she were hurt. Stepping closer, he could see the faint outline of the Granger girl. _What the hell is she doing here?!_ Granger had always been the sensible one. She was the last of the damned Golden Trio that he would expect to see out after curfew (not that he hadn't already seen all of them out after curfew with some regularity). _What if she's hurt?!_

Severus stepped slowly over to her, setting his bottle shakily down as he went. She looked to be sleeping. For a moment, he was torn between wanting to dissolve in her peacefulness and wanting to throttle the naiveté right out of her. _How can she look so peaceful on such a horrible night?_

Her lips were parted as if in a moan. Even in the pale moonlight, he could see a flush on her face. Her hair was wilder than usual from sleep.

His eyes swept her body. It was painfully evident that she was not wearing a bra. Her breasts looked so perky and soft and he could see her hard nipples beneath the thin fabric of her top. _She's your student, Severus! You aren't allowed to be attracted to her! _

She was stretched out at his feet, looking more vulnerable and beautiful than he could ever remember seeing her, yet he did not feel stirrings of desire in this moment. Instead, he had a strange yearning to pull her to him and weep into her hair. Her peacefulness seemed like a strength he could draw from; something that he desperately needed: hope.

He crouched down next to her, with some effort, and reached for her shoulder, losing his balance and bracing his weight with a hand on the other side of her.. _Wait_, an inner voice said. He wasn't sure where that voice was coming from. _She's so peaceful. Just look at her a moment._

Severus looked down at the he would have to wake her, and when he did he would have to be mean to her. But right now, he didn't have the energy to be mean. He wanted to stay here, forever, in this moment of peace.

* * *

His mouth was on her neck. Hands in her hair. Her legs wrapped around him.

He moved against her with mounting passion. Her own emotions and sensations were growing more and more unbearable.

She had never felt anything so powerful.

As if with just one touch she would break apart in his arms.

Suddenly, his strong hand was on her shoulder, shaking. As she startled awake, their eyes met and she burst with insurmountable pleasure, letting a ragged moan escape her lips as she shook beneath him.

Reality set in like a cold, hard, stone floor and Severus Snape really was on top of her—a fact which he quickly rectified. She could feel her face flushing with humiliation, but he only looked angry. He was standing—swaying—above her and she felt the need to stand as well. The facts of the situation were coming back to her, and he did not look pleased.

"P-professor…" she began, but broke off, having no excuse to fall back on.

"Taking a nap, were we?" He raised an eyebrow in vicious mockery.

"I-I didn't mean…"

"You and your little friends seem to think you own the school."

"No… I just…." Hermione could not excuse her actions.

"Are the beds in Gryffindor so uncomfortable that you prefer the cold, stone floor?" He snarled. "Perhaps we should alert the Headmaster. He'll be devastated to hear that his precious Gryffindors have not been provided with suitable mattresses."

"I was only…"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." He seemed to think this was not adequate, because he then added, "And detention with me tomorrow night."

"Yes, sir," she whispered. Lowering her eyes, she caught sight of an object sitting on the ground not far behind Snape. It was a bottle. A bottle of firewhiskey. Her eyes shot to his in surprise. Her notice was not lost on him, however, and his brow creased in a deep scowl.

"Come, Granger. Back to your tower." He turned and Hermione started to follow him. As they passed the whiskey bottle, Snape silently and wandlessly summoned it into his hand and then it disappeared. The display was quite impressive.

"Why do you always call it _my_ tower, Professor?"

He did not answer her, and for the rest of the journey they remained silent. She didn't dare think about the amazing sensation she had had when she had awoken from that dream. But she did wonder if he knew.

_How could he not?_

Snape took her right to the portrait hole and, to her surprise, called out the password. As the portrait swung open, Snape turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Professor," Hermione murmured as he swept past her. She saw him hesitate, but he did not respond.

* * *

Please REVIEW :D


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of your continued support! I hope you guys like where I'm going with this!

* * *

Detention with Professor Snape turned out to be a lot more tolerable than Hermione had expected. Rather than scrubbing cauldrons by hand or gutting newts, she had been given another list of potions to brew before he left her to her own devices. It thrilled her that he had allowed her to work in his private lab again, unsupervised. Did Snape have more faith in her than he wanted her to think?

She was amazed at the sheer quantity of potions her professor was responsible for providing. It didn't seem fair for him to have this duty on top of everything else he was doing for the Order (not to mention how demanding being a Hogwarts Professor could be in the first place). _No wonder he wanted my assistance._

Part of her felt a little let down to realize just how desperate he had been for help. _He probably would have let anybody do it, given that they could brew a decent Calming Draught._ And yet, she knew he would never have entrusted this duty to anyone who was incapable of fulfilling it. After all, there were plenty of Slytherins who would be happy to work under him, with the impression that the potions were all going to Madame Pomfrey. Still, it gave her a wonderful sense of importance to be taking on this duty herself.

Hermione was almost done with a triple batch of Invigoration Draught when Professor Snape returned to check on her. He came to stand beside her and looked into one of the cauldrons with an unreadable expression. Hermione could feel herself tensing up under his scrutiny and had to focus extra hard on her brewing in order not to screw up.

As she picked up the stirring spoon, Professor Snape stopped her with a gentle hand on hers. At the contact he immediately withdrew it, but she took his meaning and looked up to him for an explanation. "I know it says to stir eight times clockwise, but the potion will turn out better if you stir it seven times clockwise and then once counterclockwise." Hermione gawked at him a moment before remembering herself and following his instructions.

"If the potion turns out better this way, why isn't it written down like that?" She glanced at Snape in time to see the corner of his mouth turn up in pleased thoughtfulness.

"The directions in a Potions Textbook are based on officially recognized standards. When a potion is invented for the first time, each step is calculated precisely based on the properties of the ingredients involved and the ways in which they interact with each other, the cauldron, the heat, etc. But a potion is more than just a mathematical equation." Hermione had bottled her batches and was watching the Potions Master in fascination. For once, he didn't look mean or spiteful at all. He was very clearly in love with Potions. In fact, she wondered if he didn't _miss_ teaching the subject.

"A true Potion Master can sense what a potion needs beyond an equation. One must be in tune with the magic of the potion and sensitive to its needs. It is almost like communion; like a trance." Hermione was baffled by this explanation. It made sense, but she was intimidated by his raw talent. A shiver ran down her spine. The Half Blood Prince must have been a natural at Potions, as well.

Something just didn't seem to fit. The idea that the Prince and her Professor had both made the same alteration to their Invigoration Draught based on _feeling_ was ridiculous.

"Is there a _right_ way to brew a potion, then? I mean, is it a matter of finding the alterations to the formula that the potion requires, or do different Potion Masters come up with different modifications?" Professor Snape seemed to think about this a moment. If she didn't know better, she might have thought he was impressed by her question.

"It's difficult to say," he began slowly. "You see, there aren't very many Potion Masters around here. And, as I'm sure you can't imagine, I don't really go to the conventions." He sneered at her, daring her to comment on that. When she didn't, he continued. "My guess, however, would be that different Potion Masters make different amendments to their potions."

* * *

Hermione's mind was spinning as she ran toward the library. Professor Snape had let her out of her detention a scant half hour before curfew and she was determined to have an answer before she went to bed.

Madame Pince was not impressed when she bolted through the library door and headed straight for the section that contained the old school records. She finally had another lead on the Prince, and this time she felt so close she could practically smell blood.

Books were splayed half hazard across the tables as she ripped through volume after volume in her quest. Little tidbits about her professor kept jumping out, teasing her each time, then letting her down. She did not need to know what year he began Hogwarts, or the fact that he was a Slytherin, or that he had been a Potions Prodigy. None of this was new information.

But then she found it. A yearbook from his last year at Hogwarts gave a brief biography of each of the graduating students. There, on the first line, was her answer: "Severus Snape, son of Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince…" _Prince! _She could practically jump for joy! A jolt went through her body at the thought that Harry's book, with all of its scribbles, contained instinctual Potions insight from her very own Professor Snape!

_If I could just find a way to get my hands on that book!_

* * *

Hermione was breathless when she reached the Common Room, and it wasn't because of the stairs. She immediately saw Harry and Ron over in a corner playing chess and went to join them.

"How was the greasy git?" Ron said, without taking his eyes off of the chessboard.

"_Professor Snape_ was just fine, Ron." She responded. She watched Ron deftly snatch Harry's bishop then glanced toward the boys' dormitories. _Is it up there?_ she wondered. She took a seat on the couch beside Ron and began contemplating thief tactics. _It wouldn't be the first time someone broke into his dorm to steal a book._ Then she saw it. Leaned against Harry's leg was his half-opened bag with the Prince's Potions book visible through the opening.

Her heart leapt. He would never believe an interest in looking through it after Ginny's effort to steal it from him a few weeks ago.

Her fingers itched to grab it and read it cover to cover. It was like a treasure chest guarded by a dragon. Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best way to think about her best friend. Still, there had to be some way to distract them long enough for her to get it from him.

Hermione was so intently focused on the book that she didn't notice when Cormac McLaggen materialized in front of her. "Evening, Hermione," he began. She startled at the sound of her name and looked up at him.

"Oh, hello Cormac." She said, irritated that he had interrupted her concentration.

"Slughorn's Christmas party is coming up. Are you going with anyone?" Hermione stared blankly at him, trying to comprehend what he was asking through the fog of broken concentration.

"I—no." she said offhandedly.

"Good!" He exclaimed, "Then you'll have no objection to my offer!" Hermione looked back up to him once more.

"Your offer?" she repeated in confusion, trying to remember what he had been asking her.

"To be my date. I'll finally have you all to myself." An alarm seemed to go off in the back of Hermione's mind and she was suddenly very alert to the situation. A glance at Harry and Ron told her that they were so involved in their chess match that they hadn't even registered McLaggen's appearance. She was defenseless.

"I—that is…" she broke off. As much as she really didn't want to attend the party with him, she had no excuse not to. She hadn't even given the damned party a thought. _That's not for weeks!_

"We can meet in the Common Room before the party, then. And I'll escort you." He winked, to her horror, and left their group to retire for the night.

_Fuck._

* * *

Severus was standing at the entrance to the Malfoys' grand ballroom, where the Dark Lord's throne had been erected temporarily. But there was a feeling of something different in the air. The walls swayed as he passed, walking purposefully toward the commotion at the center of the room. Although, he couldn't quite remember what his purpose was.

The Death Eaters were standing around in a perfect circle, their necks bent identically from identical heights to stare at something on the floor in the middle.

There was movement, but no sound.

Severus stepped into his place in the circle and suddenly the chaos seemed to be around him. The creature on the floor was screaming in agony as Death Eater after Death Eater threw curses at her. _Her_. He recognized that bushy hair anywhere, but hadn't seemed to notice it before.

_Hermione_. Her face was distorted with agony and he tried to step to her, to cover her and protect her from their curses, but he was frozen in place. He looked helplessly at the other Death Eaters and suddenly saw that they all had his face. They were going around the circle throwing hexes at her and then it was his turn.

He felt himself raise his wand, torn between what he had to do and what he wanted to do. He felt his mouth open, ready to curse her. _How could he stop this torment?! _ And then his wand sliced through the air with practiced efficiency.

"Avada Kedavra!" he heard himself scream, and her body stilled; her torment ceased. She was lying as he had found her on the floor the other night, but there was nothing peaceful about the empty stare of her soft brown eyes not quite focusing on him.

Bolting upright, Severus cursed aloud. This was why he didn't sleep! He ran to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't seem to brush away that nightmare. He stared at his own naked reflection in disgust. He needed to distance himself from her. _People who get too close to me always end up dead. _

Take Albus for example. Severus started a cold shower to wash away the horrors of the dream. It was only a matter of time before he would have to kill Albus too. He only wished the little brat, Draco, would give him some clue as to _when_ that might be. It didn't help that the Headmaster _wanted_ him to do it. Even then, he would never recover from the guilt. And then, everyone he knew who wasn't a death eater would hate him more than ever.

_She_ would hate him.

* * *

Please REVIEW! :}


	10. Chapter 10

After DADA the next day, Hermione stayed behind to return Professor Snape's book. She had been watching him even more than usual throughout the class, just basking in the knowledge that he was the Half Blood Prince. She had always had a great deal of respect for the Potions Professor, but this was different. Snape had probably written in that book when he was a student (There was no way he had chosen that nickname as an adult). And yet, he had clearly had such an amazing intuition about Potions that he was correcting the _textbook_! In fact, he was probably better with Potions than his own Potions Professor. He certainly was now. And to add to that, he had invented spells too. She didn't even know that was _possible_!

Hermione waited until the last student had left the room, carefully packing her bag as slowly as she could, before walking toward the Professor's desk. He was gathering his notes and their essays on resisting the Imperius Curse and studiously avoiding her gaze.

"Professor," she began hesitantly.

"What is it Granger?" he drawled.

"I only wanted to return your book." She pulled the text from her bag and held it out to him. At that, he looked up at her and accepted the book. "Thank you for lending it to me."

"Yes, well, had I known how long it would take you to read it, I would have supplied you with a summary instead." He had returned to his packing, not looking at her. She knew he expected her to leave.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I meant to return it the other night, but it slipped my mind. But I've actually read it twice and made an outline in that time."

"An overachiever as always, Granger. What do you want? A treat?" Hermione was so stung by his rudeness that she lashed out without thinking.

"No, sir. Your enjoyable presence is more than enough reward." He froze and she felt herself blanch. _Did I really just say that?!_ Severus Snape looked up at her slowly and she was surprised to see his amusement.

"I knew there must be a reason you were spending so much time with me, but I thought you were a masochist," he responded wryly. Hermione was stunned. Was he actually _joking_ with her? Whether it was wise or not, she found herself playing along.

"I must be." He raised an eyebrow at her and the subtle suggestion made her blush. She suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "That book was fascinating. I never realized how involved Potions Theory was." At that, Snape set down his papers and leaned against the desk.

"Did you imagine that the rare, exotic ingredients we use in class were chosen arbitrarily?" Hermione blushed.

"Well, no. I mean… I realized that there were reasons each ingredient was used, but I never realized how many different things must be considered when choosing the ingredients. I mean… just looking at the relationships between different things and how one ingredient can have a completely different effect when paired with one thing than with another. It's amazing."

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger."

"Why have we never studied this in class?"

"Ah," Snape began sadly, "Unfortunately, we have to focus on teaching you what you will be tested on in your OWLS and NEWTS and cannot waste time on trivial things like your education." Hermione frowned in confusion. "You may be a big fan of standardized testing, Miss Granger, but I can assure you I am not. The OWLS and NEWTS do not actually test the students' knowledge or intelligence, but rather his or her ability to parrot information. Hence _your_ exceptional results." It was as if he had slapped her in the face.

"But, surely if we do well on those exams it is because we understand the material…"

"No. It is only that you have memorized the specific information that they want you to memorize. Your NEWTS cannot test your actual understanding of the subject. Unfortunately, the Ministry decided long ago that students should be evaluated based on a system that can be used across the board to compare all students from all schools to each other. And this has meant more or less a standardized curriculum. Which only means that I am unable to waste your time filling your little brains with interesting tidbits like Potions Theory. After all, it's far more important for you to know how to brew a love potion. "

She had never thought of it like that.

Snape seemed to remember himself and looked away from her, gathering his papers once more and effectively dismissing her.

* * *

Over the weeks leading up to Slughorn's Christmas party Hermione saw a lot less of her Potions Professor. He had given her access to his private lab and allowed her the freedom to come and go as she pleased. This flexibility made things a lot easier on Hermione, giving her the ability to work when she had less homework and spend time on her studies when she had assignments due or tests to study for. It also meant that she only saw the Potions Master in class.

Fortunately, he still stuck to his part of the bargain. Every time she entered his lab, there was a list of potions to be brewed alongside a new assignment. When she returned the next time, she would leave the completed assignment. When she finished a book, she would leave it in the lab and find it replaced with a new one the next time she came. She missed his presence in the lab, however, and wanted desperately to learn more of his own insight.

She was thrilled when he started returning her essays with comments. Rather than his usual scything remarks about being a know-it-all and spewing words verbatim or putting in too much description, he argued with her interpretations and added new ideas of his own which were always brilliant.

And yet, she still missed him.

Christmas break was coming up fast and Hermione was actually not looking forward to leaving the castle. She wished there were some way she could spend the break here with Professor Snape. But that was silly.

Unfortunately, Slughorn's party did eventually come and Hermione had to face the inevitable date with Cormac. _It's just for one night_, she promised herself.

This party had somehow become the talk of the school and—aside from the whole Cormac thing—Hermione was actually starting to get excited about it. For one thing, there was actually a good chance that Professor Snape would be there.

It was with this in mind that Hermione picked out the dress she would wear. It was a trifle more daring than her other options and—she hoped—more mature. The dark green velvet cut a deep V down the bodice, exposing a tasteful amount of cleavage and there was no seam where the skirt began, leaving a smooth expanse of fabric all the way down to the hem just above her knees. The bodice had long, fitted sleeves and was molded to her frame, clinging to her breasts and hugging her hips while showing off her slender waist. The skirt flared subtly beneath her hips and danced around her thighs with its tantalizing softness. She had chosen green with the excuse that it was a Christmas color, but especially because it might provoke a certain dark professor.

She had tamed her hair and pulled it up to expose her long neck, which she emphasized with a necklace that had been her mother's: a small, dark ruby encased in gold and hung from a golden chain.

When she headed down to the Common Room, Cormac was already there waiting. One look at her and his eyes practically bugged out of his head. _Oh no_, she thought, _he probably thinks I've dressed up for him._

* * *

Looking out on this exceedingly boring affair, Severus had to ask himself why he had even bothered to show up. He had been swaying back and forth between coming and staying ever since the invitations had been sent out. Even an hour ago he had told himself he would not suffer through it, yet here he stood. Perhaps it was the allure of champagne, or the relief of the winter break, or the chill of his dungeon bedroom. Or… perhaps… if he was absolutely honest with himself… it was a certain bushy haired know-it-all whom he had been avoiding for weeks.

Severus did not want to think about the fact that he wanted to see her. The truth was… he missed her. Reading her essays had been almost like a conversation between them and he had to admit that he enjoyed it immensely. That was the only thing. There was no one else around with whom he could discuss such things in such depth. Except Horace. But he didn't count. Well there was that… and the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the way she had felt underneath him that day in the lab. Or the erotic way she had moaned when he woke her in the hallway, looking right into his eyes as if he had done that to her.

_Stop it! This is completely unacceptable! Two glasses of champagne is not nearly enough to justify these thoughts. _Severus had tried so hard over the last few weeks to block thoughts of her from his mind, but it was no good. He wanted her. That was easy enough to understand. He had rationalized it to the perfection of a mathematical equation. She was a very attractive woman—_GIRL!—_and she was intelligent enough to have interesting conversations with him. She was not vain like so many other women he knew, yet she was undeniably beautiful in a unique sort of way. She did not waste her time dating the boys her age, none of whom could ever keep up with her. And she was so innocent and selfless in a completely unassuming way that left him feeling dirty and low.

Picking up a third glass of champagne, he continued to scan the room, scowling. _She's not coming._ Feeling like a fool, Severus was about to leave when the object of his idle thoughts stepped through the curtained entryway and his heart stopped. The angel in front of him was not a schoolgirl looking for attention from her professor. She was a stunning, confident woman attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

From his vantage point in a dark corner, he watched her look around, taking in all of the gaudy decorations with mild amusement. She seemed to be looking for someone. _Her date?_ He hoped to hell she hadn't brought Weasley.

At that moment Cormac McLaggen stepped in behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, whisking her off toward a group of his friends. Severus felt the glass break in his hand. _McLaggen?!_ Of all the dunderheaded twits she could have chosen, _him?!_ He was the _king_ of the dunderheads! What was it with her and her penchant for brainless Quidditch players?!

He had been naïve to think that Hermione Granger was a discerning judge of character. _Look at her two best friends for Merlin's sake!_ He had only wanted to believe she was better than that because he _liked_ to think that _he_ had good tastes. But he had been wrong. She was as shallow as any other schoolgirl twit!

She was wearing green.

And still looking around for someone, despite clinging to McMeatball's arm.

_Stop it! You're being pathetic!_ But Severus couldn't tear his eyes away from her lush figure and the way the soft velvet of her dress showed off her every curve. Hermione pulled away from McLaggen, perhaps to find Potter, and he got a glimpse of her deep V-neck and the lush, full breasts exposed by it. He found himself walking toward her as she poured herself some punch.

"Slytherin green?" he rumbled when he was close behind her. She whipped around and he watched her face flush. Once again he followed the blush down her neck and was pleased to see that it did go down further than that. _You're staring_, he caught himself, and glanced back to her face. She was oddly fidgety now. Had he frightened her? "How does your date feel about that?" She blinked at him, her lips parted just slightly in confusion. Gods her mouth was inviting!

"Feel about what?" she asked softly.

"About you sporting his rival's colors." At that, her pretty little chin turned up and she smiled a little mischievously.

"They're _Christmas_ colors, Professor," she declared. Then she raked him with her cinnamon eyes. "Where is _your_ holiday spirit?" Severus barely caught the question as he had just noticed the beautiful ruby necklace and how it drew attention to her delicate collarbone and neck. He longed to kiss that neck. Realizing he had been staring again, Severus tried to recover.

"I think you have more than enough for the both of us, Miss Granger," he purred. She blushed beautifully, accentuating the red of her necklace. This close, the fabric of her dress looked to soft that it was almost more than he could bear not to touch it.

At that moment the Meathead decided to reclaim his prize. Completely ignoring his professor, McLaggen slipped an arm around Hermione's waist. Severus could have murdered him right then and there. His hand was running over her waist and hip as he inquired as to why she had slipped away from him.

Severus was just about to intervene when Horace called out from behind him. "Look who's under the mistletoe! Giver a good one McLaggen my boy!" He caught Granger's horrified expression before McLaggen whipped her around and pressed his lips hard to hers. Her gasp of shock when the boy pulled away sent a jolt through Severus's body. He decided to leave before he did something he regretted, only to find himself rooted to the spot. At first he was completely in shock and couldn't imagine who had cursed him without his knowledge.

Then it hit him: enchanted mistletoe. It wasn't just over Granger and McLaggen. It was over Granger and himself! The girl seemed to realize this at the same moment because McLaggen had backed away and she still hadn't moved. They made eye contact, both their fears confirmed. And yet, there was something in the expression she turned on him that sent shivers of desire running through his body. _Could it be?_

Horace exploded with laughter. "Looks like Miss Granger's snared herself a Snape!" Severus turned his most evil glare on the man. "Oh come on, Severus! It's just a bit of innocent holiday fun!" But Severus had no intention of touching Granger here. Instead he drew his wand and lit the damned mistletoe on fire in such an impressive display that he had to yank the girl out from under it as the burning pieces fell. And then he swept away.

* * *

_What do you think? **8}**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about her interaction with Snape hours before. He had been his usual snide self, but it certainly had seemed like he was glancing down at her dress a lot. Obviously, the skilled Occlumens didn't show any reaction to the low neckline and snug fit of her ensemble, yet still the thought of his dark eyes raking her body as they had made her skin burn with need.

They had been carrying on a right nice conversation, too. Hermione swore he had actually been _teasing_ her. And then McLaggen had ruined it all with his overeager lips. Just the thought made her want to kick him in the balls in the hopes that he lost feeling down there. _What would have happened if Cormac had never come along?_ She did register that the arrival of the Gryffindor had angered her professor. _Was it just the rudeness on Cormac's part? Or was he upset that I had a date?_ Hermione could kick herself for that thought. _Don't be ridiculous Hermione! He's your professor!_

And yet… those eyes had traveled down to the split in her dress a few times while they were talking. _Perhaps he was just admiring the green._ But that was such a ridiculous thought that she found herself beaming. _He _was_ looking at me! And if McLaggen hadn't shown up, he wouldn't have been nearly so mad when he discovered that we were under the mistletoe! _Hermione had realized it long before her professor. Throughout their little conversation she had been waiting for him to see it too. Hermione closed her eyes.

Perhaps he would have tried to step away. Then he would look at her helplessly and maybe even explain the situation to her, as if she hadn't known. She would have looked at him in innocent shock, but told him that they were mature enough not to make it a big deal. _Liar!_ He would have agreed hesitantly and stepped closer to her. She could just imagine the way she would be pressed against the table behind her. He would smoothly set his hands on her waist and lean down toward her mouth.

At the last moment, he would freeze and bring his hand up to cup her face, then slide into her hair and hold her still for him. His lips would brush hers so slightly that she could barely feel it, and though they could feel the magic lifting, he would press them against hers once more, this time with more pressure. She would react by leaning into him and opening her lips just so. He would moan from the surprise of her acquiescence and press harder against her. His tongue would slyly dart between her lips, begging entrance and she would moan her response. When he did it again she would meet it with the tip of her own.

At that his arms would tighten around her, running one over her hip and lightly squeezing as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She would cry out in pleasure and pain as he crushed her to him. When he broke away, it would only be to taste the side of her jaw, the bit of skin beneath her ear, and her neck down to her collar bone.

Panting, Hermione imagined that they would slip away back to his quarters where he would press her against a wall. Finally, his wandering hands would seek out her breasts and he would moan in pleasure to finally hold them in his palms. She would slide her hands up and down his chest and start removing his many layers.

Hermione was pulsing with need. She slipped a hand under the covers and between her legs. Her professor would slide his hands up her thighs, under her flouncy skirt, first traveling around to cup her buttocks. Then sliding between her legs to touch her _there_. She would moan and reach for his face to kiss him again and he would take her in his arms and toss her onto his bed. With magic he would undress them further, too impatient to do it by hand, and finally he would bury his face in her breasts and lie between her legs.

She would run her hands through his hair, pulling him down to her as he took her nipples into his mouth. Then she would press against him, begging him to come to her; to take her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he would rub against her in erotic simulation of the act to come. Then he would pull away and look at her, asking a silent question, which she would answer with a moaned "_Please!_" And he would plunge into her. It would hurt, she knew, but he would hold her gently and wait for her to relax. Then he would press inside her with growing urgency and force. She would wrap her legs around him as he look into her eyes as the pleasure mounted and he would come.

Hermione cried out as an amazing pleasure washed over her in waves. Her body throbbed with release as she slowly relaxed into the pillows once more. She had never wanted anyone more than she wanted Severus Snape.

* * *

The following day, Harry took his two best friends aside to tell them what he had overheard after Slughorn's party the night before. "What is it, Harry? Why are you being so secretive?" Hermione asked as he made sure they were alone.

"I have to tell you something important. Last night, I followed Malfoy and Snape when they left the party…"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Hermione reminded him. She could feel her cheeks grow warm to remember her fantasy from the night before.

"Yeah and I hid in the hallway as they were talking in one of the classrooms. It was really weird and I don't know what it means, but Malfoy's apparently got something he's been told to do and Snape is supposed to help him. He said he made an unbreakable vow." At that Hermione and Ron both gasped.

"Are you sure that's what he said, mate?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah. What exactly is an unbreakable vow?" Harry responded.

"Well… I mean… you can't break and unbreakable vow."

"That's very helpful, Ron. So what happens if you break it, then?"

"You die." Hermione's heart was thumping in her chest. Snape would die if he was not able to fulfill the requirements of his vow and Malfoy was making it nearly impossible to do so. Not for an instant did she even stop to wonder what horrible thing Snape was going to have to do. She only hoped he was successful.

Before leaving for the Christmas holiday, Hermione decided to take a trip to the library. Her mission was twofold: find out more about Unbreakable Vows, and take out every book that covered the subject of Occlumency. With all the dreams she had been having involving Professor Snape, and the fact that he was a skilled Legilimens, she was taking no chances that he discovered her secret.

No. She would spend the holidays teaching herself to occlude and finding some way around the Unbreakable Vow.

* * *

Christmas in the castle was a boring affair. Severus usually enjoyed having a break from the students, but this time it was different. No one was brewing in his lab when he went in. No one was leaving interesting essays for him to read. No one was teasing him with her sweet little body and inviting mouth or glancing at him with admiration showing clearly in her soft, cinnamon eyes. He groaned.

It was apparent that Severus's attempt to put space between himself and the Granger girl had had the opposite effect. Rather than push her away from him, it had only made him want her more. The extended separation of the holidays was just more proof of that. He couldn't seem to close his eyes without seeing her once again in that green dress.

And then there was Draco. He was certainly a more pressing issue. The boy was doing everything in his power to keep Severus from knowing his plans. Didn't he understand that his professor was trying to help? If he could just keep the boy from doing anything foolish, he might be able to save him in the end. After all, as Albus had so prudently pointed out, he himself was already damned, so it wouldn't make any difference if _he_ did it. Severus was fed up with the Headmaster's attitude on the subject.

Christmas day came and went without much notice from the Potions Master. At least there were no big Death Eater plans this year. Strangely, he found himself counting the days until Hermione Granger returned.

This was definitely a pressing issue. She was far too entwined in his pathetic life now. He should have been pushing her away, but instead was clinging to her existence as if hope in the world depended on it. Yet, he knew that very soon she would hate him forever. _If only there was some way to tell her_. As much as his waking thoughts revolved around how happy he was when he was with her, his dreams were filled with nightmares of what could happen to her because of him. It had taken these dreams to make Severus realize that he didn't just lust after the girl; he cared about her. And that was something he was definitely loath to admit.

And yet, Granger played an important strategic role as well. There was a very good chance he would be Headmaster next year, and more distanced from the Order than he had ever been. Which meant that they were going to be short a lot of potions. But, if he could firmly establish Granger as the potions provider, he could find a way to keep them supplied.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please don't forget to REVIEW! _


	12. Chapter 12

On the night of the Return Feast, the Great Hall buzzed with chatter about holiday adventures and particularly impressive Christmas Presents. Tomorrow, classes would begin again, but tonight they were still on break, and the students of Hogwarts were stubbornly clinging to that carefree, holiday mood as long as they possibly could.

But there was one student who was particularly eager to resume classes: Hermione Granger. She had enjoyed her time at home with her family (particularly because she knew in the back of her mind that she may have a limited amount of time left with them), but she had also greatly anticipated her return to the castle.

She longed to have her limits tested by her professor once more. Hermione hadn't seen Professor Snape since the night of Slughorn's Christmas party and she was curious how he would treat her now. She glanced up at the Head Table again. He was _right there_, yet it seemed so far away. She could never approach him to say hello. And he hadn't so much as looked in her direction all night.

_And why would he?_ She asked herself. _You're just another student to him. He has 1,000! _Hermione scowled down at her pudding. She would be deluding herself to think that he considered her in any way set apart from the other students. Just because she was his assistant… and being tutored by him… and also part of the Order… _What difference does any of that make anyhow?_ But it did make a difference, Hermione knew. She was sure it had been an accident on his part, but somehow their relationship was different now. Now, they were more than just teacher and student. _Oh, don't be silly!_

She glanced up at him again. He was scowling down at his Slytherins who were getting a little rambunctious. Luckily her first class tomorrow was with him.

* * *

Severus bolted up in his bed, assessed his surroundings and collapsed back against the pillows. He had had yet another Albus dream. Perhaps the guilt would eat him alive before he ever had to actually accomplish the task. As it was, he couldn't seem to close his eyes without dreaming about the old man. Severus closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. He was going to have to start taking Dreamless Sleep again, but he hated the sensation of being less aware of his surroundings and therefore less able to respond. He was a spy and that meant sleeping with one eye open.

Lately Severus's attitude toward his position in the order had become a tad… rebellious. He had always done as Dumbledore commanded, but _this_… this was going too far. And there was something else… whereas he had always been ready to die for the cause (and very sure that that was more than just a possible outcome), lately he had developed a certain… taste for life. As if… as if he had something to live for.

But that was ridiculous. Surely it was only that his mind recognized the proximity of such an end and the natural instinct of self-preservation was finally kicking in.

Of course, he couldn't deny that a certain bushy-haired girl—_woman_—had had a strong effect on him recently. She awakened feelings in him that he had long since believed were dead. Groaning again, Severus allowed himself to fantasize about the prospect of simply running away from it all. Perhaps if he just faked his death, he could run off to some far-off place where no one would ever find him. Like… India.

And he could take Granger with him. _Why not?_ He could just imagine lying in bed with her in some exotic, jungle villa, spices filling the air, her hair pouring over his pillows. He would never do it, of course. But the thought was tempting.

Just picturing the scene brought enough heat with it to warrant throwing off the bedcovers and letting the dungeon air cool his naked skin.

There, in this alternate reality where horrible things didn't always happen to him, he would wake up with her in his arms. They would both be naked, of course. India was very hot. And her soft body would be pressed against his, their sweat mingling together on their skin and in the air around them. He could practically feel her slick skin against his.

Even in his freezing dungeon bedroom, Severus felt his skin heat. He was so hard it ached, throbbing with desire. He would wake her by gently cupping her full breasts and kissing the back of her neck, licking away the salt of her sweat. Severus took himself in hand.

She would moan as she awakened, _the way she did that night not long ago, _and he would pull her hard against him. At first, she would lie there contentedly and enjoy his caresses in the morning heat. But soon, her own need would grow desperate and she would turn to him to relieve her.

With a hand in that tangled mane, he would press his lips to hers, softly at first, then urgently as he pressed her into the mattress. Severus could practically feel her sweet body underneath him.

* * *

Hermione was pacing her dorm, impatiently. She had woken up early for no real reason except the excitement of seeing Professor Snape for DADA today. But that wasn't for _hours_! She had far too much energy to simply wait around for breakfast.

_Perhaps if I went to work on some potions before class? _That was risky. She would have to be careful about timing, lest she be late for his class. Merlin knew he wouldn't hesitate to deduct a ton of points.

Making up her mind, Hermione dressed in her school robes and headed down to the dungeons. It wasn't until she was practically there that she began having second thoughts. _What if there isn't a list of potions for me yet? What if he knows why I couldn't wait to come? _Hermione was feeling anxious by the time she reached the classroom, but a moment's hesitation was all she needed to decide that she was just that desperate to see him.

Creaking open the door to his private lab, Hermione was pleased to see it already set up for brewing. _Had he expected me to come last night?_ She had deliberately refrained from coming to work the night before, which took some serious willpower, but now felt a little sad that she hadn't come.

She scanned the list for potions that didn't require much time to brew and immediately set to work on them first. Soon enough three happy cauldrons were bubbling away on the work bench. She set a timer for eight minutes and sat back to watch them.

Then she heard it. Underneath the sound of bubbling brews there was another faint sound that was hard to make out. Her curiosity piqued, she stood to follow the noise by ear. It almost sounded like breathing or movement. She looked out the door to the storeroom, but could no longer hear the sound. Then she noticed a closet door cracked open on the other side of the room and she felt her muscles tense with alarm. Slowly, she crept toward the door, anxious to see what could be inside. She hesitated in front of it and pulled out her wand.

Slowly, she pulled the door open enough to look inside and was shocked by the sight that met her eyes. The room she had believed to be a closet was actually a bedroom. And from her vantage point, she could see atop the bed the naked figure of Professor Snape. To her horror, the sound she had heard was his gasping for air as he worked himself to a spectacular orgasm. His groan of pleasure sent a fiery heat between her legs. She had never seen anything like it.

She withdrew immediately, closing the door back to the crack it had been and hurried back to her workbench. Her heart was thudding so hard in her chest that she felt it might burst, and her skin was so hot that she thought it would ignite. _Calm yourself, Hermione! If he comes in here, he'll know! _That thought sent such a chill through her that she felt her face drain of color and almost gagged with fear.

_Don't be stupid! You've spent the entire break studying Occlumency. Now it's time to put theory into practice! _Hermione began her breathing exercises and began working on clearing her mind. She fell into such a deep trance that she jumped a foot in the air when the timer for her potion went off a minute later.

Not allowing herself to think about the likely chance that he had heard the alarm as well, she returned to her potions to complete the next step. A moment later, the door to his chambers burst open and Severus Snape was standing, fully dressed, in the doorway. Her surprised reaction was completely genuine.

"Professor!" she cried, "you scared me!" Then she felt herself laughing in relief over the momentary shock, just as she would have if she hadn't known where that door led. "I thought that was a closet!" she heard herself laugh, and watched his shoulders relax imperceptibly. Then, she turned her attention back to her cauldrons and hastened to repair the damage her broken concentration had done.

"It's a bit early to be brewing, isn't it Miss Granger?" he sneered. She could tell from the edge in his voice that he had been humiliated to think that she may have heard him. _Lucky I decided to get those Occlumency books before I left for the holiday!_

"I've been so bored at home that I was itching to get back to work." She confessed. One of the potions was bubbling too much, but she was busy adding chopped salamander liver to another and couldn't reach it. The Potions Master swept over to the cauldron and immediately began to stir it into complacency. She watched his pale hand wrap around the stirring spoon. _His right hand_. And felt her cheeks begin to heat. _That will not do! _

But she couldn't help but think what that hand had been doing just moments ago in the other room. _I wonder what he was thinking about._ Hermione could feel the heat pooling between her legs and a coil tightening low in her stomach. _Fool! He will know what you're thinking!_

Together, they bottled the potions and marked them off the list. Then, Snape turned to her and she could feel the full force of his penetrating stare on her. _Don't think of anything,_ she told herself as she turned to look up at him. His face was a perfect mask, exposing nothing of his thoughts to her.

"I must confess, Miss Granger, though I would never accuse you of having impeccable tastes in friends, I believe you may have reached an all-time low." Her eyes grew wide as she tried to understand what he meant.

"I beg your pardon?" she breathed.

"Cormac McLaggen is a brainless oaf and a notorious scoundrel." Hermione gaped at him. "You've proven your less-than-discerning tastes with Potter and Weasley, but now I almost think you're _trying_ to surround yourself with idiots." Drawn out of her stupor, Hermione laughed.

"First of all, Professor, Harry and Ron are not idiots. And secondly, I tried to get out of going to the party with Cormac, but I had no excuse."

"Just say 'no,' Miss Granger." He replied drily and she sensed a bit more vehemence in his tone than normal.

"Yes, well I learned that one the hard way." The moment the words were out, Hermione blushed at the insinuation. She saw a flash of what might have been anger in his eyes, but it was gone so fast the thought she might have imagined it. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, I've been meaning to discuss something with you…" he broke off, looking at her hesitantly.

"About what, Professor?" His eyes turned to the work bench.

"Miss Granger, there may come a time when I am unable to provide the necessary potions for the Order and Madame Pomfrey." Hermione's eyes grew wide with fear. _What is he saying?_ "I need to know that I can depend on you to take over that duty for me, if necessary." She blinked.

"Of course, Professor. But I really don't think…" but he cut her off.

"Granger, don't." he was looking straight into her eyes with the most intense expression she had ever seen directed at her. "I am going to teach you how to brew the other potions, such as Wolfsbane. But in order to do that, we will need to meet every night for a month. Can you handle that?" There was no sarcasm or challenge in his voice. He just needed to know, seriously, if she would be able to commit to this. She raised her chin.

"Yes, Professor." She said confidently. This was something worth her time, even more than studying for her NEWTS. She had a profound sense of purpose, even though she hoped she never actually needed it.

"Good." He said simply. She could feel a wave of relief wash over the room and suddenly her Potions Professor looked very tired, which worried her immensely. "I need to prepare for class and you need to clean up this mess," he said. She nodded.

"Yes, Professor." He hesitated, seeming to search her once more, then swept from the room, closing the door to his quarters with a sharp _bang_.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and began to clean up the lab. Thinking she would slip out to breakfast before class, Hermione stepped into the storeroom, only to hear noises in the other room. She froze, heart beating fast. That annoying humming could only be Slughorn. She swallowed a groan. If she slipped out now, he would demand an explanation. She was trapped. Unless…

_No! Absolutely not! He would be furious!_

_Of course, he would probably understand._

_But he would be livid at first! And that's terrifying enough!_

_But he'll be even angrier if you miss class. _

Reluctantly, Hermione tapped on the door to Snape's private quarters. The minute she had to wait was pure agony and she could feel her cheeks burn red. Finally, the door swung open so fast that she had to jump back.

"_What?" _he growled. For a moment, she couldn't breathe.

"It's Professor Slughorn. He's in the classroom." Snape froze, seeming to consider. Finally, scowling, he held the door open for her to enter. Hesitantly, she stepped inside. The room was dark, as anyone could have guessed, but not dramatically furnished. Plain, dark furniture adorned the room and any light seemed to be absorbed into the walls. It was bleak and dreary and she had a strange impulse to cheer him up. But in the air there was a faint, masculine scent that stoked the fire burning inside of her. It was the smell of _him_.

Snape led her through his bedroom and into a small living area beyond. The living room was slightly cheerier and the walls were covered in bookshelves, which immediately made her eyes swell with desire. Snape seemed to notice this and sneered. Actually, his expression seemed kind of proud.

There was a door at the other side of the room and through it she found herself in his office. He checked to make sure the hall was clear before hastening her on her way and shutting the door behind her.

As she headed to the Defense classroom, now no longer hungry, she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. Did he think he was going to die?

Was this about the Unbreakable Vow?

* * *

_Well? Whaddya think about that? **B~} **_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! Thank you all for all of your lovely reviews! We're almost to 100 :D I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my writing! And it's always good to hear. Your reviews really do push me to write more, faster, so keep it up! haha XP Anyway, I hope you guys like where this is headed. _

_If you do, please REVIEW!_

* * *

Hermione had not been able to concentrate all day. Her first class had been DADA with Snape and she just couldn't watch his demonstrations without thinking about what she had witnessed earlier. _Does he think about anyone in particular?_ she had wondered. Though it was foolish, she liked to imagine that he had been thinking about the way she had looked in that green, V-neck dress. Maybe he had been thinking about what they could have done under the mistletoe. _Don't be ridiculous. He was probably thinking about some other, mature woman._ That thought left Hermione feeling awful.

Then, in Slughorn's class, all she could think about was what lay beyond the storeroom and how he could be in there, even at that moment. She had seen where her professor slept. And now she knew that he slept in the nude. Here, in the safety of Slughorn's classroom, Hermione didn't need to worry about Occlumency. She was free to imagine how it would feel to cuddle up to him in that bed; to roll on top of him and show him just how she felt about him.

Hermione had never been one to fantasize during class, but Slughorn's lectures only ever quoted the text, so she wasn't really missing anything. Besides, it would be different if she was only lusting after her professor. But that wasn't the case. Professor Snape was the most amazing person she had ever met and she wanted to glean every bit of knowledge she could from him.

* * *

That night, Hermione was practically skipping back to her dormitory, coming from her first lesson with the Wolfsbane. Already it was clear that this was a very difficult potion, but Hermione was determined to conquer it. Snape promised her that the beginning was the easiest part, but she wasn't discouraged… much.

In the Common Room, Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's chess in a corner. For once, Harry looked like he might have a chance, because Lavender was hanging all over his redheaded opponent. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust and turned toward the girls' staircase. Before she could slip away, however, Harry caught sight of her and called her over. She reluctantly complied.

"There's something I want to talk to you and Ron about in private." Lavender glared at the boy and Ron shrugged helplessly at her as Harry stood to lead them up to the boys' dorm. Ron abandoned the chess match as a lost cause and they ditched the clingy blonde for the safety of Harry's four poster bed.

"Well?" began Hermione curiously. "What is it?"

"Ok, I'm not supposed to tell you guys about this, but you know those lessons I'm having with Dumbledore?" The two nodded in unison. "Well, last night he showed me a memory of Slughorn's in the pensieve. It was about Voldemort when he was a student at Hogwarts. But it was really weird. At one point the memory got foggy and the voices were distorted. Dumbledore said it meant that Slughorn had tampered with the memory and he told me he wants me to find a way to get Slughorn to give me the real one. But whatever it is, Dumbledore seems to think it's really important. Riddle asks about something called a horcrux, but Dumbledore wouldn't tell me what that was. Do either of you know?" They both shook their heads.

"I'll check in the library," Hermione said predictably. Harry nodded.

"Whatever you do, be discreet about it. Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to know." They nodded their agreement. This was big.

* * *

The next day, Hermione spent every free moment in the library. She even skipped lunch to search through the restricted section, but to no avail. There simply wasn't a single reference to a horcrux anywhere in the Hogwarts library. Deciding not to skip dinner as well, Hermione stayed only long enough to get some food into her before running off to the library once more.

She was just going to have to give up. Maybe Hogwarts didn't keep books about horcruxes because they were just too dark. That was likely. Sighing in frustration, Hermione grabbed her bag and headed to the lab.

Snape was setting out ingredients when she arrived. "You're late," he said blandly without looking up at her.

"Sorry, Professor. I was in the library." He didn't respond, but she thought she heard a sniff of disdain.

Hermione took a look at the directions and went to gather the rest of the ingredients. "Here," Snape said, pushing a bowl of leaves toward her. "They must be ground to a fine powder. If you are unsuccessful, it will not counter the poisonous properties of aconite and you will kill Lupin. Such a tragedy that would be, too." A few months ago, Hermione would have been horrified at this comment, but now she took it in stride. She had spent enough time with him to know that he wasn't serious.

They worked on the Wolfsbane for hours (it really was a very time-consuming potion). At first Snape only showed her how it was done. Then, he stepped aside and had her do the work while he gave her instructions. She was so nervous, her hands shook, but she knew that he would make sure she didn't make any mistakes that could be fatal for Lupin.

A couple of times, the brew needed to simmer for a number of minutes, and she was able to sit back and rest. She watched the cauldron bubbling as her mind began to wander back to the subject of horcruxes. Then it hit her. Perhaps the Hogwarts library didn't have any books dark enough to explain horcruxes.

But there was a certain Potions Master who happened to know a lot about dark magic and had an extensive private library. _No! You cannot ask him about that. This is top secret! _She told herself. _But who is better qualified to keep secrets than Severus Snape?_ It was true that Snape already kept plenty of secrets for the Order, and was proficient with Occlumency. _But there's always that chance that he really is for Voldemort._ But she couldn't believe that. Logically, she knew that each side believed that Snape was loyal to them, and that obviously one side was wrong about him. But in her gut she knew that he was not loyal to the Death Eaters. She was sure of it.

A timer went off and Hermione jumped. "Calm down, Granger. This part is very important. I don't want another incident like the scarab beetles." Hermione glared at him good-naturedly. To her surprise, he grinned back with a devious glint in his eyes. She turned back to the cauldron, her heart thumping in her chest, and forced herself to concentrate on the Wolfsbane.

"You know, Muggles once used the poison from aconite to kill wolves," Snape said conversationally as Hermione stirred. "Hence the term 'Wolfsbane.'" She lost count listening to him and began to panic. "You're on thirteen," he stated calmly. She wanted to glare at him for doing that to her, but didn't want to divide her attention again, and instead found herself smiling.

By the end of the session, Hermione was exhausted. She glanced over at her professor as they cleared the work bench and bit her lip. _Should I ask?_ She was at war. On one hand, she really wanted to know and she trusted him implicitly. On another, it wasn't her secret to tell. What if there was a reason he wasn't supposed to know? Or, what if he _did_ know, but would be mad that Harry had told her? _What if he doesn't know what a horcrux even is?_ But Hermione dismissed that possibility. She had no doubt that he would know. What if she just asked to look through his books? _Not bloody likely._

She recognized his dismissal and slowly made her way to the door. It was now or never. She reached for the doorknob and hesitated. Turning to look at her professor, Hermione knew that she was very likely to regret either decision. He caught her glance and stopped what he was doing to rise intimidatingly and raise a scornful eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Granger? Was there something you needed?" She could feel her face flush.

"I just… I was wondering about something…" He didn't respond, but continued to glare down at her impatiently. "That is, I was reading about something and I don't know what it means. I can't seem to find any reference to it anywhere else. I was wondering if you might know anything about it…" She bit her lip, trying to gauge how he was taking it thus far.

"You will have to be more specific, Miss Granger," his voice dripped with sarcasm. She was flushing from head to foot, and only partially from embarrassment. She was putting a lot on the line here.

"I-I believe it was called… a horcrux." The room seemed to freeze in time. Neither professor nor student made any move, even to draw breath. Their eyes were locked and the look in his was intense. For a moment she thought he might be using Legilimens, but she dismissed that idea when he finally spoke.

"Where the hell did you read about that?" he said slowly, his voice dangerously low. Her heartbeat quickened. She had no answer for him.

"I-I don't remember," she lied lamely. He blinked.

"Miss Granger, horcruxes are some of the darkest magic known to the Wizarding world. It's not exactly something you read about in _Hogwarts: A History_. There is something you are not telling me." He wasn't asking and she didn't answer, just stood there, rooted to the spot, regretting opening her stupid mouth. He was waiting for an answer, and she could see his impatience growing. She could feel it in the room; a dangerous swell of magic threatening her.

Then he was on her, pinning her to the door with his hands on her shoulders. She gasped in shock and met his eyes. _Big mistake._ She felt him penetrate her mind before she even had a chance to put up a fight. He found the memory immediately and she cursed herself for ever thinking she would be able to occlude him. She watched the memory play out and tried desperately to pull away, but it was no use. Then another fear swelled inside of her. _What if he sees my dreams_. No sooner had she thought it than an image from one of them swam to the forefront of her mind. _Being pressed against a wall. Hot breath on her ear. Crusty jars on a shelf to her right. _He immediately withdrew.

For a moment, they stared in shock at each other. She could feel tears running down her cheeks, though she didn't remember crying. _Did he recognize the place?_ His mouth was agape in surprise and his body was completely still.

"Precious Potter couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it," he said finally. Hermione blinked. Perhaps he hadn't seen the dream at all. "And yet, it is so like the old man to give Potter a mission without actually telling him what it's about." Snape began to pace and Hermione's eyes followed him. Then, suddenly, he threw open the door to his chambers and was gone.

The door was left open and Hermione wandered over to it, unsure what he expected her to do. He wasn't in the bedroom, so she took the open door as an invitation to follow him. When she found him in the living room, he was standing in front of a desk in the corner, leaned over in concentration with his back to her. She approached cautiously, making sure to make some sound so as not to startle him.

It was a book, she realized when she had drawn level with him and stood looking down at the desk. Then, he abandoned the book and swept past her to the bookshelf. She leaned toward the book on his desk. "Don't touch it, Granger," he said and she whipped around to see that he hadn't even glanced in her direction as he searched the shelves. _He knows me too well_, she thought then felt her heart jump into her throat at the idea.

He returned with another book and sat in the chair behind the desk, holding it up to his face to read. When he set it down, it was to stare off into space, deep in concentration. She suddenly felt like she was intruding, but he hadn't told her to leave.

"Fuck," he said simply. But the tone of complete, overwhelming despair made her heart sink deep inside her. "Fuck!" he said again and this time it was as if pieces were falling into place. Then she watched his features cloud with rage and his fist came down on the desk so hard that the room seemed to shake. He leaned against the desk and began rubbing his temples, his face hidden by a curtain of dark hair. _Perhaps I should go_, she thought. She had already turned to leave when he called out to her.

"Wait," was all he said. She complied patiently. He stood and walked around the desk to where she stood. His eyes seemed to assess her and he spoke carefully. "Can I trust you not to talk to Potter about this?" he asked seriously, his eyes never leaving hers. "The Headmaster may have his reasons for not informing the boy right away." Hermione nodded. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Professor," she assured him. "You have my word." He seemed to accept this answer because his eyes darted away in thought.

"If Riddle was asking about horcruxes, he must have been planning to make one. At least, I assume that is what Albus believes, if he is so desperate to have the true memory. If only we knew what had been said in the version he showed to Potter." His eyes came back to hers and she realized he had been thinking aloud. "A horcrux," he began again, "is an object in which a dark wizard places part of his soul so that he can never die. Explains a lot, doesn't it?" Hermione's eyes were wide. "Of course, I think there are ways to destroy the horcrux so that the body may be killed."

Snape returned to the bookshelf, still deep in thought. Hermione's brow wrinkled.

"That is the darkest of dark magic?" she said skeptically. Snape turned to look at her, at first incredulously, but then almost amused.

"Think, Granger. In order to place part of a soul somewhere else, one's soul must be split. Does that not sound at all terrifying to you? Can you imagine what sort of horror would actually split the human soul?" She blinked, but did not respond. "Murder, Miss Granger. Murder is an abomination of the soul. It does _unspeakable _damage." The note of pain in his voice told Hermione that he knew this from person experience and for the first time since her third year she felt a little afraid of him.

It passed in a moment, however, when she reminded herself of who he was and what he did for the Order. She trusted him. He may have done horrible things. No. He _definitely_ had. But he was a good man. She was sure of it.

That night, lying beneath the canopy of her four-poster bed, Hermione Granger could not get to sleep. And it was for a very different reason this time.

* * *

_Thoughts? **:~.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Just a reminder once again that any text or dialogue taken from the canon does NOT belong to me! _

* * *

The next night, when Hermione went to his lab, Snape made no mention of their discussion the previous evening. She was aching to ask him more. There were so many questions bouncing around in her head, driving her mad. They brewed without a word to each other that didn't involve the potion at hand, yet she knew he was anxious too. But at least _he_ had books full of answers to the many questions she was contemplating.

Snape took it upon himself to add the wolf's blood drop by drop. It was a crucial step. He held the dropper steadily and let a single droplet fall for every three stirs counterclockwise. To be safe, he charmed the stirring rod to stir perfect circles without his help. Suddenly, he hissed in apparent agony, pulling his left arm against his body, but not allowing his right arm to lose focus. Hermione watched in shocked alarm as he grimaced through the next two drops before setting the dropper down.

"Are you alright?" She cried, stepping toward him. He hastily retreated from her.

"Watch the potion, Granger!" she stepped back to the cauldron, but it had to simmer for five minutes and didn't need her attention now. _He did_.

"What happened?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing," he replied sternly. "I have to go. You can go on without me." He was clutching his arm to him as if it were burning. _Oh my God!_ Hermione suddenly realized what was happening. He was being called away.

He was going to see Voldemort!

* * *

She had been sitting in the hallway for about an hour, she reasoned. When she had finished the brewing for the night, she had waited for him in the lab. Eventually, however, she decided that he would know how much longer she would have taken and would not reenter through the lab. So, she had cleaned up the mess and gone to sit outside in the hall to wait. And wait.

_Maybe he came back while I was in the lab?_ She considered. It was possible. _A few more minutes of waiting won't hurt. _But it was far past curfew already. _Will he deduct points? That's silly. Of course he will! _Hermione bit her lip. _Well I don't care! I'm not going to sleep while he's out facing the dark lord. _

And so she waited.

And waited.

* * *

Severus stared down at the carpet of curly hair spread in front of his office door. So, Granger had waited for him. _Foolish Gryffindor._ But something about the subtle—or not so subtle, actually—gesture of waiting for him made him feel strangely warm.

Something twisted inside of him. He couldn't handle this mushy gushy nonsense! So he pressed the toe of his boot into her side a couple of times. She groaned and rolled over, then sat bolt upright and met his gaze.

"Making a habit of sleeping in the corridors, Miss Granger?" he drawled. She quickly stood up. Even in the low light of his glowing wand he could see a blush blooming in her cheeks.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just…" she broke off, looking away. He raised an eyebrow.

"You were just?" She bit her lip and ran her hand nervously through her hair. Gods, he wanted to do that himself.

"I was waiting… I know you go all the time and you come back fine, but I was still worried. I'm sorry professor. I didn't know you would be gone so long. I just knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep if I didn't know you were safe…"

"Apparently, you were mistaken," he sneered. But a part of him felt so uplifted it made him dizzy. _She wanted to know I was alright._ _She was worried. About… me. _She smiled brilliantly at that.

"I guess you're right," she admitted shyly. Gods how he wanted to hold her to him now. Visits with the dark lord were worth it with her to come back to.

_But you don't have her 'to come back to,'_ he reminded himself. He found himself scowling, but she didn't cower. Instead, she lifted her pretty, little chin in defiance.

"You really can't blame me for being concerned. After all, you left so abruptly, obviously in pain, with no explanation whatsoever…" He blinked at her. Did she not know where he had gone? _Of course she did!_

"I would think it would be obvious, Miss Granger."

"Well, yes, but…" she floundered. "You still can't blame me!" He sneered maliciously at that and stepped toward her.

"I can, however, do a number of other things." Her eyes went wide and he knew immediately where her mind had gone. He had been about to say that he could deduct points or assign detention, but she had taken his words the wrong way. He was astonished, however, to note that there was no fear or disgust in her gaze. Rather, there was a spark of something different; something he had seen in her eyes at Slughorn's party when they had found themselves stuck under the mistletoe. Something akin to... _desire_.

Their eyes were locked and a haze of tension grew between them, pulling them together. At once their bodies seemed outrageously close and impossibly far away from each other. They may or may not have been breathing. He felt as if the distance between their faces was closing, but he was not sure if he was bending to her or if she was rising to meet him. Suddenly, he had a moment of vivid clarity that they were about to kiss.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," he gasped, his voice hoarse with need. "Don't let me catch you out of bed again." The girl reacted as if stung. Stepping away from him, she turned her eyes to the wall. "Do I need to escort you back to your tower, Granger?" She only shook her head.

"No, sir."

"Good. Then get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

With that, he entered his office and closed the door behind him. _Bloody hell._

* * *

The next evening, before dinner, Severus found himself walking through the grounds with Albus. The old man frequently sought out his dark minion for these little chats and Severus always left them more angry than before. Right now he was positively livid. Not only had the man forced him onto a path that would eventually rip his own heart out, but he had confided significantly more important information with the Potter brat than he ever had with the man who was sacrificing _absolutely bloody_ _EVERYTHING_ for him! And the _only _thing stopping him from telling Albus how misplaced his trust had been was the fact that he would be throwing Granger under the bus too. _Fuck them all!_

But he couldn't just be silent about it, either. "What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?" he demanded.

"Why? You aren't trying to give him _more_ detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out." _As if that was HIS fault!_

"He is his father over again—" he spat.

"In looks, perhaps, but his deepest nature is much more like his mother's." _Oh fuck you for playing that old card! _"I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late." _Give HIM?! And not ME?! _

"Information. You trust him… you do not trust me." His voice was forcibly calm.

"It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."_ Don't think I can help with this one? It's too important to entrust to a Slytherin?_

"And why may I not have the same information?" Inside, he was seething.

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort." _Bastard!_

* * *

Hermione sobbed desperately into the sheets of Ron's Hospital Wing bed. _I almost lost him!_ The night before, Ron had inadvertently drunk a glass of poisoned mead, and Harry had saved him with a bezoar. Hermione was the only one who knew to whom Ron truly owed his life. Harry never would have known to use a bezoar if the Half Blood Prince hadn't suggested it. Their friend would be dead right now if it hadn't been for Severus Snape. Hermione shuddered with fear. The others had long since gone, but she couldn't pull herself away from the boy.

They were approaching wartime soon and there would inevitably be losses. She dreaded the thought of losing any of the people she loved. Harry. Ron. _Professor Snape._ She sobbed. The chances of him making it through the war with enemies on both sides of the line were not good. And Harry had always been in great danger as well. But his fate pretty much determined the war, so he had every Order member watching his back. _So who is there to watch Snape's back?_ She clutched the sheets in despair and hoped to Merlin that her telling him about horcruxes didn't cause him harm in the future.

Hagrid had been in earlier and had accidentally confessed to overhearing Snape and Dumbledore fighting. She prayed Snape hadn't confronted him about Slughorn's memory. She could still hear Hagrid's voice in her head:

"_well—I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an' maybe he—Snape—didn' wan' ter do it anymore—"_

"_Do what?" Harry had prodded._

"_I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all—anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that! All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business—"_

But what could it all mean? Hagrid thought Snape was overworked. _Well, that's certainly true._ But why would he be arguing about that when he now had an assistant to help with all of it? It just didn't make sense. _What doesn't Snape want to do anymore? Spy? _Certainly the Slytherin Head wasn't abandoning the Order! She just couldn't see him doing something like that. _Oh, because you know him so well,_ she scorned herself.

And what about Slytherin? _What does Dumbledore want him to investigate in Slytherin? _It could just be the series of horrible 'accidents' to Gryffindors that had happened recently. But she had a really bad feeling that it was all related and that made her feel like everything was crashing down and culminating all at once. This was the beginning.

_What about my parents?_ A war was coming and Hermione knew that they would be at risk. She was going to have to find a way to protect them, even if it meant sending them off to some far-off place where she may or may not ever see them again. Her heart ached even thinking about it, but that would be far better than leaving them as exposed and vulnerable targets. They were part of this war, too. Like it or not, she was going to become a target, and so they were too.

* * *

_Whaddya think? Don't be mad at me for being a horrible tease! It'll be worth it, i promise ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok guys I'm updating again, but it's just because I have soooo much more I want to do with this story and I'm really anxious to get to that part ;) Let me know how you think it's going so far. _

* * *

It was already much later than last time.

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the giant window she had found on the fourth floor that overlooked the grounds. It had been a while since the last time Snape had been called to the dark lord's side (at least, as far as she knew), and she had tried to talk herself out of waiting up for him, but obviously that hadn't worked out according to plan. She had, however, decided to be a little subtler about it this time.

From the window, Hermione could see the big iron gate to the castle grounds. If she waited here, she reasoned, she would be able to see when he made it back without actually having to confront him.

For a while she had merely sat there, trying to enjoy the peaceful view while her mind kept telling her that Snape was likely in peril. But it had been far too long and she didn't know what to do. _Maybe he came back some other way that I couldn't see, _she tried to tell herself. It wasn't a good enough explanation to calm her nerves. _Maybe he came back while I was on my way up here?_ She hoped.

But it still wasn't enough to tear her away from her post. Every few laps in front of the glass panes, she would stop in the middle and squint into the distance, as if to see him before he made it to the gate. Then, she would resume her pacing, keeping her eyes focused on those distant, black rails.

Then she saw him. A black silhouette suddenly appeared against the glow of the moonlit grass beyond the gate. She pressed her forehead to the glass to verify his identity. There was no denying that those sweeping black robes belonged to her Potions Master. He stepped toward the castle, then suddenly crumpled. Her heart gave a sudden jolt before she berated herself for being so jumpy. But he wasn't moving. He was just a pile on the ground.

Terror seared through her and she found herself running through the castle before she had even started to worry what could be wrong with him. In an instant she was sprinting across the lawn toward the gate. As she approached, she could see the ragged outline of her professor in the grass on the other side.

The gate was locked. She banged against it in panic, noting that Snape didn't even seem to register her presence. She felt like screaming. Then a voice in her head told her that she would get nowhere by behaving in such a manner. She froze and tried to assess the situation from a logical standpoint. _I've got it!_ "Dobby!" The house elf appeared instantaneously and her immediate thought was to wonder if house elves ever slept. _Now is not the time for S.P.E.W. initiatives!_ she reprimanded herself. "Dobby, can you let me out of the gate? I have to get to Professor Snape." Dobby followed her gaze and squeaked in shock.

"Dobby is sorry Miss Harry Potter's Friend. The Headmaster is not giving Dobby permissions for opening the gate. But if Miss Harry Potter's Friend wishes, Dobby can take Miss Harry Potter's Friend to Master Professor Snape." Hermione went from despair to inspiration in the space of a split-second. Nodding vehemently, she took Dobby's hand.

In an instant they were on the ground next to Snape's crumpled form. She turned him over, but there were no obvious injuries or blood visible to let her know what the matter was. Panic throbbed inside of her. She couldn't lose him! "Dobby," she pleaded, "can you take Professor Snape and myself to Professor Snape's chambers?"

"Of course, Miss Harry Potter's Friend! Dobby is happily taking Miss Harry Potter's Friend and Master Professor Snape to Master Professor Snape's chambers!"

"Thanks, Dobby," she replied, hiding her impatience. Then they were in his quarters. Dobby had had the sense to deposit them on the professor's bed, and Hermione quickly went about casting diagnostic spells. To her surprise, it appeared that her professor was only suffering from one affliction: prolonged exposure to dark magic in the form of a curse targeting his nerves: Cruciatus.

To her dismay, Hermione had no idea how to treat this particular affliction. Suddenly, her professor's body seemed to seize up and Hermione cried out in fear and sympathy for him. Instinctually, she brushed her hands against his face in an effort to provide comfort, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

As quickly as the episode had come, it was over, and Hermione was desperate to find some way of helping him. "Dobby," she said, "Do you happen to know of any treatments for Cruciatus?" It was a shot in the dark, she knew, but she was grasping at straws, here. To her immense relief, Dobby nodded in the affirmative.

"Dobby is seeing Master Malfoy take a Calming Draught when Master Malfoy had the Cruciatus." _Of course!_ Hermione bolted for the potions lab to recover some of the batch she had made the other day. Clumsily pouring a bit more than a serving of it into a separate beaker, Hermione hurried back to her professor's side, practically launching herself onto his bed and tilted his head up to give him the potion. She had to pinch his jaw open because his teeth were clamped down so hard and she tilted the beaker to his lips, trying not to spill too much down his cheeks. Then, she rested his head on her knee and massaged his throat, as she had always heard you're supposed to do, in an effort to make him swallow.

He finally did and then immediately groaned, which startled her, but she was happy to have any response at this point. "Master Malfoy is also drinking lots of water, Miss Harry Potter's Friend," Dobby told her. She nodded, replacing her knee with a pillow and hurried to fill the beaker with some in the adjoining bathroom.

This time, his hand came up to the glass as he drank the cold water and her eyes stung with tears of joy to see him improving. His head fell back against his pillow. Her arm was still supporting his neck, but she made no move to withdraw it yet. "Anything else, Dobby?" she whispered.

"Master Malfoy is having lots of sleep Miss Harry Potter's Friend." She nodded that that made sense.

"Thank you, Dobby. You've been a tremendous help." Recognizing the dismissal, Dobby disappeared.

* * *

Severus felt as if he were coming out of a thick fog. He felt strangely rejuvenated; strange considering the torture he'd been subjected to the night before. Not that he was complaining. Rather, he happily allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

There was a sweet perfume in the air that reminded him of Granger. _Hermione_. He was unaccustomed to having good dreams, so this was a welcome surprise. She was pressed against his side, her arm under his neck, her hair brushing his face, her calf draped over his thigh, her breasts pressed into his shoulder. Her perfect, full, soft breasts. And his arm was by his side, pressed against her belly. He groaned and stirred himself awake just enough to slip a hand under the blankets for some relief only to meet with a barrier.

_Pants_. He was wearing pants. Odd. He never slept in pants. If he was coherent enough to get to bed, he was coherent enough to strip. Focus slowly returned to him, but the dream did not dissolve. Granger really was in his bed and she really was curled up against his side. His whole body tensed, then he flung her away from him.

Hermione cried out as she landed on the other side of his bed, practically slipping off the side. Her wide eyes immediately took in her surroundings and she froze. He watched a brilliant red hue tinge her pale complexion and her sweet mouth was parted in embarrassed shock. He felt himself twitch in agonized need and scowled at his own lack of self-control.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" he yelled at her. She winced and he noticed that she was holding up the covers as if they provided some amount of protection, though he already knew she was fully dressed.

"I'm so _so_ sorry, Professor," she said slowly in a hoarse voice. Her eyes were puffy and he could tell she had cried herself to sleep. _In my bed!_ He was beyond furious, yet couldn't help but notice how wonderfully wild her hair was in the morning. "I must have fallen asleep…"

"You seem to do that a lot, Miss Granger!" he bit back. It seemed somehow incredibly wrong to call her Miss Granger while she was in his bed.

"Please, professor! You were hurt and I was only trying to help…"

"It was only a little Cruciatus! I've survived a whole hell of a lot more than that! Let me assure you, I do NOT. _Need._ _Your._ HELP!" Her face hardened, then and he had a sudden urge to grab all of his words and stuff them back into his mouth.

"Fine," she said indifferently. The fact that she wasn't even mad made it all so much worse. "Next time I'll just leave you in the grass." He wanted to bite back that he had been left in the grass plenty of times before and had been just fine. He wanted to tell her that he changed his mind and he did want her to check on him and take care of him and _be there_.

But he didn't say anything as she slipped out of his bed, and left him alone.

That was what he wanted, right? To be left alone?

Fuck.

* * *

_Teehee! How'd you like that? ;D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok guys, just one update tonight. Sorry! haha. This one is a lot more setup for what is to come in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Severus's first class of the morning was, unfortunately, with the sixth year Gryffindors. He was still fuming by the time he opened the heavy door to let them in. But he was no longer angry at Hermione. No, he was mad with himself. This had been going on for far too long. He had allowed her to get too close to him and now she seemed to think that she could come and go from his _bedroom_ whenever she pleased. _I have to stop it._

He knew that this was just the way Granger was. So why did he take it to heart? Her care had made him feel so wonderful. _Just because no one else feels that way about you. _But Granger felt that way about _everyone_ in her life. Not long ago she had spent the night crying into Weasley's bed sheets and he had been perfectly alright by then. So _why_ did he keep trying to tell himself that she wanted him?

It had happened at Slughorn's party, and then again in the hallway the first time she had waited for him to return. For some reason, he had gotten it into his head that she desired him. But _that_ was utterly absurd! There was no way in bloody Hell that Hermione Granger was interested in him. After all, he had seen a glimpse of a very sexy memory in her mind. The details had been clear enough that he was sure the memory had either been recent or frequently revisited. The thought made a shiver of jealousy run down his spine. _Ridiculous_.

But he had not seen who the person with her had been. _Krum?_ _McLaggen?_ He certainly hoped it hadn't been either of her numbskull, athlete stalkers. And yet, it also made his stomach churn to imagine her with Weasley. _Just the way she stayed with him, crying all night. _She hadn't fallen asleep with Weasley. Severus slammed a fist to his desk and went to let the dunderheads in.

It was a difficult class. He opted to give them a written assignment and use the time to grade papers to keep his mind distracted, but he couldn't help but think back to that morning, with Granger in his room. He would carry the image of her lying in his bed with sleep-mussed hair to his grave. He glanced over at her and caught her eye before she ripped her own gaze back to her parchment and blushed furiously. _Had she been thinking about this morning, as well?_ For a moment, he really wished he had simply allowed her to sleep against his side a little longer. _What would she have done when she awakened had I not thrown her across the bed?_ He wondered. Also, what would she have done if she had seen how hard he was?

He could just imagine her soft, little body pressed against his the way it had been. She would eventually wake up, groaning a little, the way she had the other night outside his office. She would stretch, arching her back and pressing those succulent breasts even further into his shoulder. Then, she would drape her arm sleepily across his chest and pull her knee up, rubbing his hardness with her thigh.

Severus almost groaned aloud, realizing that he was now fully aroused. Luckily, he was well hidden behind his desk. He ripped his thoughts back to grading essays. That didn't last long, however, as he began to think about how she must have taken care of him. She had been so worried about him that she had cried herself to sleep, holding him in her arms.

And he had yelled at her for it.

_Perhaps I should apologize._

* * *

Hermione may have been putting up a front of cold indifference, but inside she felt broken and burned. It was very clear that her professor considered her nothing more than a nuisance and wanted nothing to do with her. Apparently, their shared time had meant nothing to him. After all, he spent every day teaching, so why would it be any different one on one? Hermione suppressed a groan. How could she be so completely in love with someone who hated her so very much?

Waking up that morning, Hermione had been startled to see that she was still in Professor Snape's bedroom. She had never meant to fall asleep. But holding him the night before had just felt so perfectly natural and right that she couldn't help but relax and enjoy the sensation. She never would have expected that he would react the way he had. _He truly is a bastard._

And yet, she wanted nothing more than his acceptance. Well, ok, she wanted his wellbeing first; his health and happiness and a long life following the war. But after all of that, she wanted him to want her; to hold her and protect her like she was a treasure to be cherished.

At the end of the period, Hermione had every intention of bolting from the room, but Snape stopped her with a curt "Granger, a word." So, nodding to Harry and Ron that they should leave, she watched the other students file out of the classroom before cautiously approaching the professor's desk. She watched him lazily flick his hand and the door to the classroom swung shut. He was going to lecture her, she knew. But she would not apologize. She did not regret what she had done, and she would not lie to him. Raising her chin just so, she cleared her throat.

"Yes, Professor?" She met his gaze evenly and, she hoped, indifferently. He held it for a moment before dropping his eyes to the desktop.

"Miss Granger…" he began hesitantly. Hermione felt her body tense in anticipation. "This morning, I may have been a tad rough with you. I was caught off guard by the unprecedented situation and I reacted violently." Hermione was stunned. "However," _Oh, here it comes._ "I want to be assured that nothing akin to this… episode ever happens again. Do I have your word?" Snape was waiting patiently for a response and she could see that he looked appeased, as if this settled things.

"No." she said simply. She would not agree to that. He was momentarily taken aback.

"_No?_" he repeated icily. "Miss Granger, I understand that it is in your Gryffindor nature to make yourself at home in other people's living quarters, but it is unacceptable for you to enter into mine under any circumstances. And especially for the ridiculous reason that you are _concerned_ about me." Hermione gaped at him.

"Professor, you wouldn't have even made it _to_ your room if it hadn't been for me." She waited a moment for that to sink in. "I retrieved you from the grass beyond the castle gate and brought you here." Then she added, with sarcasm to spare, "Please forgive me for transferring you to the safety and comfort of your rooms when I was unable to wake you." She could feel her temper rising, and if his glare was any indication, his was too.

"And you didn't think to take me to the Hospital Wing?!" Hermione was caught off guard.

"Oh sure! And tell her what? That I was out of bed after curfew to watch for your return from the dark lord's side and you needed treatment for Cruciatus?! As far as I know Madame Pomfrey is not in the Order!"

"Well you shouldn't have been out of bed in the first place! I told you last time that I don't need you looking after me! That _baby_ Weasley may appreciate a woman _sobbing_ over him all night, but I _assure_ you _I DON'T!_" Hermione was stunned. He knew about that? "So if you feel the need to _coddle_ someone, then stick to the idiot ginger!" Hermione gaped at him in utter shock. She squared her jaw. She was not going to back down.

"I will not apologize to you for helping you last night, but I will say that I regret falling asleep in your bed." It was all she would concede, for now. Already, it felt like it might have been a lie. His expression was unreadable.

"Fine." He said simply, but she knew that it wasn't. "Get out." It was as if he had slapped her. She quickly turned and headed toward the door. Before she could open it, however, he spoke again. "And Granger…" she froze, but did not turn to look at him. There was a sigh in his voice when he continued, "Don't ever take me to the Hospital Wing." She glanced around at him, but his expression gave nothing away. So she nodded and left.

As she headed to her next class—very late—her mind was buzzing with his last words to her. He wasn't forbidding her from helping him in the future, just from taking him to the infirmary. It was as good as permission, in her eyes. She couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face as she headed to Potions.

* * *

Severus banged open the door to the Boys Bathroom near the Great Hall. There had been a great commotion and then the ghost, Moaning Myrtle, had come out screaming about murder. For a moment, looking down at the scene before him, Severus thought that was exactly what he saw. Potter was standing in shock with his wand drawn and there, on the floor, in a puddle of water and blood, was Draco.

Severus hurried to his side. There was a great gash in the boy's neck that had obviously been made with the Sectumsempra curse that he, _himself_, had invented. Fury boiled under his calm control as he worked to heal the horrible wound. "Vulnera Sanentur," he whispered. "Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur." It was terribly lucky that he had been nearby.

The wound healed and Severus advised Draco to use essence of dittany to prevent scarring before allowing the boy to run off. Then, he turned to full force of his rage on _Potter_. He knew where the boy had found that spell. There was only one place. _My book._

* * *

Hermione and Ron were headed down to supper when Harry ran into them. He was in such a frenzied state that Hermione was immediately on her guard. She tried to ask him what the matter was, but he only cut her off saying that there was no time to explain and as much as demanded that Ron give him his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. Hermione found this very suspicious because Harry was clutching his own copy tight in his other hand as Ron gave it to him.

When Harry took off a second later, Hermione slipped away from Ron to follow. She had a bad feeling about the emotional state of her friend and his death grip on her coveted prize.

When Harry stopped in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement, Hermione felt a pang of alarm ripple through her. If he put the book in there, she would never be able to find the specific room it was in. So, when the door opened for Harry, she darted in behind him. She had planned to confront him when she entered the giant room, but one look around the room told her it might be better just to hide. Everywhere she looked there were objects piled high like mountains of junk. She was in awe.

But she couldn't afford to be distracted. Coming back to herself, she slipped around a pile of chairs to spy on Harry and watched him hide the book away in a cabinet, rearranging some things on top as if to mark the place. When he left, she ran to the cabinet, pulling out the Prince's copy of_ Advanced Potion Making_ and permitting herself a little victory dance of pure excitement. She had it!

* * *

Back in the Common Room that night, after brewing with Snape and perusing the book in secret (to her immense satisfaction), Hermione's ears perked up at Harry's mention of another detention with Snape. "You have detention again?" she gasped. "What did you do this time?" He was hesitant, but responded slowly.

"Well, I was looking at the Map on my way to dinner and I saw Malfoy and Moaning Myrtle together in a bathroom…"

"What?!" Ron interjected. "Weird!"

"That's what I thought!" Harry agreed. "So I followed him."

"Naturally." Said Ron.

"And it turned out… he was in there _crying!_" Hermione felt a pang of sinking dread in the pit of her stomach. _That_ was _definitely_ a bad sign! She was so caught up in the implications that she didn't realize her friend had continued. Apparently a fight had broken out between Malfoy and Harry.

"And… well…" Harry was saying, "I was reading the Prince's book the other day and there's this one spell he wrote that said "For enemies…" Hermione's heart leapt at the mention of the Prince. "I had been curious about it and thought… well… you know… when am I going to get another chance like this? So I used it on Malfoy." Hermione gasped.

"Oh Harry! You didn't!" She was horrified that her friend would be so careless. He didn't know who the Half Blood Prince was, so he couldn't possibly know that the spell would be harmless.

"It was horrible." Harry's eyes were wide, as if he could see Malfoy right there on the Common Room floor. "It sliced through his skin and he just started to bleed everywhere!" _No._ _That can't be!_ Hermione was shocked that the curse would be so horrible. Snape had invented it himself as a student! "But then Snape came in and he started mumbling something over Malfoy and the wound mended. But he was furious! He used Legilimens when I wouldn't tell him where I saw that curse and told me to get my books. That's why I asked you for _your_ copy, Ron. I knew he'd be raging mad if he saw the Prince's book." Hermione self-consciously squeezed her bag against her. _I really hope not. _

* * *

The next night, Hermione entered Snape's private lab a little early. She had been anxious to see him all day, to see if he was mad at her about what had happened with Harry. She hadn't slept well. All night, all she could think about was how awful that curse had been. _He's a Death Eater. Of course he's done horrible things!_ She shook herself. In the safe confines of the lab it was easy to forget her professor's dark side. _Is it horrible that I still care about him, even knowing that?_

When she entered the lab, it was vacant and the door to his bedroom was wide open. She immediately felt like she had intruded, especially after all his talk about her 'making herself at home.' Come to think of it, his wards were on the door leading to his office and the one leading to the supply closet, _not _the one between the lab and his bedroom. She had never thought of his lab as being part of his private quarters, but now she realized that it was. The thought made her feel like she was trespassing.

"Granger?" his voice came through the door. She hesitated, then called back.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here." His voice was stern and she obeyed reluctantly. He was not in the bedroom, but she found him in the living room, sitting in one of the chairs—a big, comfortable, well-used, reading chair—with a book in his lap and a cup of tea in his hand. She hesitantly walked over to stand in front of him. "Sit." He commanded. She complied. "Tea?" She was about to decline when he conjured another teacup and lifted the pot to pour her some.

"Yes, thank you," she muttered shyly. He didn't seem surprised when she admitted that she took her tea black. As she raised the steaming brew to her lips it occurred to her that one should never drink anything offered by a Potions Master. But she took a sip anyway. _I still trust him_, she realized. They sipped their tea in companionable silence as he flipped through the pages of the book. There was a deep tension in the air and Hermione began to worry that he would interrogate her. _Did he spike the tea with Veritaserum? _No. He wouldn't waste the brew on someone whose mind was so easy to read.

"Professor, I thought Harry had a detention with you," she said, finally breaking the silence. Her professor answered her without looking up from his text.

"He does," was all he said.

Over the rim of her teacup, Hermione studied her professor. This was the man who invented that wicked curse. But, he was also the mastermind behind a book full of corrections to age-old potion recipes. And that was something he had done as a student! Hermione was practically salivating at the prospect of reading something he'd written recently. _As if he'd ever let you!_

But her professor seemed very agitated tonight. He was studying the page in front of him with deep concentration that she found almost frightening.

At last, her professor closed the book and sat back in the chair, sipping on his tea and brooding. She knew better than to interrupt his thinking. Finally, he turned to her. "Wait here, Granger. I need to check on _Potter_." He said the name with such hatred that Hermione recoiled from him. Rising, Snape left her sitting there to slip through his office door. He returned a moment later, a sneer on his face, and came to stand directly in front of her. She set her empty teacup down and folded her hands in her lap, awaiting instruction.

"Miss Granger," he began, "This Saturday is the full moon. The Wolfsbane for next month's brew must be collected at midnight. I wanted to show you where it grows. Would you mind accompanying me when I go to collect?" Hermione shook her head enthusiastically.

"I would love to, Professor!"

And so, they set to work on the last night of brewing for this batch of Wolfsbane. After tonight, Hermione hoped to be able to brew it without his help. The plan was for her to brew it next month and he would simply oversee her work to make sure she didn't commit any grievous errors.

At least… that was the _plan._

* * *

_Grrrr! I know! Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry! But just wait 'til you see what I have in store for the next chapter! Don't forget to Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok guys, I know you're all ready for a good smutty chapter, but we've got a bit more plot to get through before then. It gets worse before it gets better! But if you stick with me through the tough times, I promise some serious smut very very soon. Thanks for sticking with me! _

* * *

Hermione was running as fast as her legs could take her with Luna right on her heels. The castle corridors were a blur in her vision as she sprinted to the dungeons. It was a nightmare! Death Eaters had infiltrated the castle and barricaded the entrance to the Astronomy Tower where Harry and Dumbledore were trapped with them. There was only one person who could save them now: Severus Snape.

The castle seemed so impossibly huge as she gasped for air, hurling herself down flights of stairs. Every second she took to breathe was another second that something horrible could be happening to Harry and it seemed an eternity before she finally reached the dungeons. When she reached her professor's office door, she immediately began banging on it. She was about to try his private lab when the door swung open.

"What is it, Granger?" he barked. She could scarcely breathe to tell him.

"Death Eaters!" she gasped. "In the castle!" Just then there was a horrible explosion somewhere in the castle and Snape immediately yanked her into his arms, wrapping them around her body protectively and holding her tight against him. The contact was so surprising and wonderful that she had a sudden urge to just run off with him and escape it all. Tears began to roll down her cheek as he withdrew and threw her into his office. Almost as an afterthought, he held the door for Luna to enter as well, then closed it behind him. When Hermione regained her senses and tried to leave to rejoin the battle, it was warded shut. And so was the door to his chambers. They were locked in.

* * *

Severus swept past the ongoing battle and through the barricade that led to the Astronomy Tower. With each step, he knew that this very well could be the night he had dreaded for so long. At the top of the Tower, he knew it was true. Albus was apparently alone and unarmed, surrounded by Death Eaters, and Draco was holding him at wandpoint. Tears streaked across the boy's face and it was clear he was panicking. If Severus didn't act fast, Draco would do something stupid.

Albus pleaded with him and he knew that the moment had come. His movements were heavy with dread as he stepped closer to the brilliant wizard; his old friend. A pang of regret and helplessness throbbed within him, but he had prepared for this moment. Raising his wand mechanically Severus looked into the old man's eyes. He wouldn't dishonor his friend by looking away.

"Severus," the old man whispered helplessly. "Please." And he knew it was time.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the words tumbled from his lips as he summoned the anger he felt for having to do this. And the Headmaster fell. The emptiness that filled him where that anger had been was complete and he had never felt more hollow or desolate. It was as if he could feel his soul splitting apart. And he would have to leave part of it behind. _Hermione. _

She would never forgive him for this. She would never understand. In his mind, he could see her waiting in his office, eager for his return. _She will blame herself,_ he realized with a jolt. After all, she had come to find him. _She had come to find him!_ Their world was falling apart and she had come to find him. To fix it. To protect her.

Not to throw her further into pain and despair.

As Severus slipped out past the raging fight in the corridors below, he could only think one thing: _I've lost her forever._

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth across the length of Professor Snape's office while Luna stared serenely at the jars of pickled creatures. Sometimes that girl really unnerved her. All efforts to escape the office had been unsuccessful, so they had been left to worry helplessly about their friends without being able to aid them. Still, there was something in the gesture of wanting to protect her that made Hermione feel closer to Snape than she ever had. He didn't want her to get hurt. In fact, he cared enough about her wellbeing that he had locked her up against her will.

_I hope he's okay_, she found herself thinking over and over. _And Harry._ Mentally, Hermione went down the list of loved ones who were currently in peril, but inevitably returned to _him_. Perhaps it had been stupid to fetch Professor Snape. Would he fight the Death Eaters openly? If he did, it would blow his cover and he would not only have to retire from spying, but would also become a target of Voldemort's wrath. Inwardly, Hermione cursed.

What felt like ages later, the door began to open. Her heart leapt at the thought that he had returned and was alright. But it was not Professor Snape who entered the office. It was Professor McGonagall. And she looked very grave indeed.

"P-professor?" Hermione stammered. Her heart jolted painfully. Had something happened to Snape? She immediately assumed the worst and could feel her chest caving with the possibility that Snape was dead.

"Something horrible has happened," McGonagall said. Hermione's mind then jumped to Harry and she felt a twinge of guilt that she hadn't thought of her good friend first. The girls tensed in anticipation. "The Headmaster…" she began slowly, "is dead."

Hermione could not believe her ears. Surely there was a mistake. Dumbledore? _Dead_?! It couldn't be possible. Then her heart sunk even farther when she realized the implications for the Order. Panic began to consume her then and she had to sit down. But then she remembered her other concerns.

"Harry?" she asked.

"He's fine. Distraught, but unharmed." replied the Deputy Headmistress.

"And..." began Hermione, "And Professor Snape?" She held her breath.

"He…" McGonagall began, looking away. "He left."

_What?_

Unable to stay there a moment longer, Hermione took off to find the others. She found them in the Hospital Wing, gathered around Harry in shocked silence. Tonks was the first to speak.

"How did he die?" she asked softly. "How did it happen?" Her tone captured the amazed shock that Hermione felt. To them, Dumbledore was invincible.

"Snape killed him," she heard Harry say. A pang of fear rocked her, before she cast this aside as Harry being prejudiced. She found herself shaking her head. "I was there," he continued, "I saw it." _No. He's wrong._ "We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was… Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak—and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him—" Hermione's covered her mouth in shock. It was like she was living a nightmare.

"More Death Eaters arrived," Harry continued. "And then Snape—And Snape did it. The _Avada Kedavra._" It hit Hermione like a wave of fire. Harry had seen it. It was true. _But surely Harry could have been mistaken. It was dark out…_ her treacherous mind pleaded. No. There was no way out. Snape had killed the Headmaster. Snape had returned to the Death Eaters.

She had trusted him blindly and he had been on the other side the entire time! She had _believed_ him! _Fool!_ She told herself. Tears were pouring down her face unnoticed as the shock fell over her in waves. _I was the one who told him about the fight. _Hermione cried out in agony at the realization. The fate of the Wizarding World could have just been altered and _she had trusted him!_ The room went quiet as a peculiar sound reached their ears: eerie, painful music; a phoenix song. Fawkes was grieving and his pain was eloquent. He seemed to be singing the same sorrow as Hermione's heart.

_He's gone._

* * *

_Don't hate me! :{ Sometimes the Cannon jumps in at really inconvenient times, you know? But trust me, I will redeem myself for being so cruel to you all :P Anyway... What did you think of my interpretation here? _


	18. Chapter 18

_I know you guys hate me right now, but don't worry so much. I've had this planned from the beginning :P_

_I will reward you for your patience :)_

_Eventually. Teehee._

* * *

The months following Albus Dumbledore's death were the worst of Hermione's life. It was clear that war was upon them and Hermione was in no emotional state to prepare for it. Summoning all of her strength, she pushed her anguish to the background and focused on the matter at hand.

First, it was clear that Hogwarts would no longer be safe for the Trio. With Death Eaters basically controlling the Ministry, it was certain that the new Headmaster would be in league with Voldemort. So, naturally, they would not be returning next year. Everything was going to have to change.

Everything.

It still pained her to think that her lessons with Snape were a thing of the past. _Snape_. Even thinking about him made her chest cave in emptiness and sorrow. _Best not to think about it. There are things to be done_. First, she had to protect her parents. This was one of the hardest things Hermione had had to do, but she couldn't leave her parents vulnerable. So, she wiped their memories and sent them to Australia—a happy land free of Death Eaters where they could live long happy lives—without her…

The next thing on the list was to pack. Hermione had had the sense to raid Snape's potion stores before leaving Hogwarts (a process that was acutely painful), so they had any number of potions that they might need. There was no telling where they would end up, but Harry had recently confided in them that Slughorn's true memory had revealed Tom Riddle's interest in making several horcruxes (six to be precise) and it was clear that they were going to have to find and destroy them somehow. Or else, Harry didn't have a chance.

On her way out of Professor Snape's chambers, she had been struck with the brilliant idea to search his shelves for books about horcruxes and added those to the little beaded bag she had charmed to weightlessly hold any number of things she might need. When she showed them to Harry and Ron, however, she gave them a ridiculous story about using _Accio_ to get them from Dumbledore's office. They bought it without question.

Then, there was the horrible wedding disaster. Bill and Fleur's wedding was much anticipated, but not enjoyed for very long. In the middle of the reception, a Patronus from Kingsley Shacklebolt had warned that the Ministry had been taken over. And shortly after, the Death Eaters had begun to arrive. Amidst the chaos of firing hexes, Hermione had the sinking realization that it was all beginning. This was war. As the Trio spun away to a safer place, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Snape had been among the Death Eaters attacking them.

They eventually ended up at Grimmauld place, where they believed they would be safe for the time being. But Grimmauld place held painful memories for Hermione. She could picture him in every room. Especially the library. There, during the summer months, she had spent a lot of time reading the old tomes. The only other person who frequented the room seemed to be Professor Snape. At the time, she had not paid much attention to her professor as he glanced through the mediocre selection, but now, she would do anything to be back there, in those simpler times. It was hard to comprehend that she had really been wrong about him for so many years.

One day, Remus showed up to offer a hand in their quest, whatever it might be. Apparently he was having commitment issues with Tonks and her pregnancy. Harry berated Lupin, quite understandably, for abandoning her and his unborn child, especially now. Hermione only felt extremely angry with Lupn for taking what he had for granted. She wished with all her heart that she could have what he was throwing away.

But something he said disturbed her. No one was making his Wolfsbane potion. Painfully, she could hear Snape's voice saying "There may come a time when I am unable to provide the necessary potions for the Order and Madame Pomfrey…"

He had charged _her_ with fulfilling this task when he was unable. At the time, she had thought he was referring to his death, yet she found herself in that situation now. And how on Earth was she supposed to go about doing that? Perhaps she would still be able to buy potions ingredients from the shop in Hogsmeade on the Hogwarts account, but it would be dangerous to travel there now. They were in hiding. _Why would he want to teach me to brew the Wolfsbane if he was actually a Death Eater the whole time?_ Hermione wouldn't allow herself to hope that it could mean anything and instead decided that he had been pressured by Dumbledore to teach her.

A sudden recollection sent a pang of longing through her chest. They had been planning to gather Wolfsbane together. And that would never happen now.

One day Ron came running into the kitchen, where Harry and Hermione were going over plans to steal a possible horcrux from Umbridge at the Ministry. He was holding his radio, which he seldom didn't have with him these days. "You aren't going to believe this!" he shouted. "They've made Snape the new Headmaster!" Hermione's heart throbbed. It was the first she had heard news of Snape since she last saw him, she realized. _Merlin, why does he still have such a strong effect on me?_ Just at the mention of his name, her heart was hammering, her chest was constricting, there was a knot in her throat and she thought she might be about to cry. Was it really horrible that part of her was just really happy to hear that he was alright? _Damn my backward sentimentality!_

That was when the dreams began to steal her nights. It was as if something had opened a door and they began to flood through into her mind. Before, she had not been able to sleep much at all, and did not remember dreaming. Now, she had horrible nightmares, all involving _him_. In some of them, he was at the top of the Astronomy Tower killing Dumbledore, or sometimes herself. At other times, he was the one falling to the ground below, or being killed. Once, she was the one who did the deed. Always, she woke up crying.

She developed a perverse need to see him, to ascertain for sure that he was alright. But she would not risk anything so rash and illogical. Instead, in the privacy of her room, she would pull out The Half Blood Prince's copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and read over his scribbles with feverish need. It was an obsession.

The first time she found the _Sectumsempra_ curse scribbled in a margin of a random page, she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her. It was just another reminder of the horrors he was capable of that he had invented a wicked curse at such a young age. But then, that had been right before he joined Voldemort the first time. Was it not enough to know that he had willingly gone to the dark lord once? Why did she still want to think that there was something more to the story? That he wasn't really loyal to Voldemort?

Perhaps it had been the way he had pulled her close with his arms around her, protecting her from whatever was going on in the castle. She still couldn't shake the sensation of being crushed against his chest. In that one moment, right before her world had fallen apart, she had felt more complete than she could ever remember feeling.

_Fool._

The day of their attempt to steal the horcrux from Umbridge came at last and Hermione pulled out a bottle of Polyjuice Potion that she had stolen from Professor Snape. _Does he know I took them? Has he noticed the missing books? _

At the end of the day, they successfully retrieved the necklace, but Yaxley had been able to follow them back to Grimmauld place and Hermione had had to Apparate them elsewhere immediately.

In the process, Ron was splinched. Panic ripped through her to see the blood streaming from his shoulder. "Harry!" she called out to the other boy, "in my bag there's a little bottle labeled "essence of dittany." Bring it to me!" She heard him rifling through her bag. "Hurry!" she called. Ron's flesh was badly sliced and oozing fresh blood. He was quickly going into shock. Harry Summoned the bottle and handed it to her.

Thanking Merlin, once again, for remembering to steal potions before they set off like this, Hermione poured dittany on Ron's shoulder. She remembered her first assignment with Snape earlier that year. They had discussed the healing properties of dittany in detail. In fact, that was the reason she had packed it. _The Half Blood Prince saves the day again,_ she thought bitterly. Was it just cruel irony that he had inadvertently saved their lives so often?

Ron's shoulder healed fully, if not beautifully, but Hermione didn't want to risk Apparating again, so they decided to ward the area and set up camp.

And so began a new routine for the Trio. Once Ron was well enough to Apparate, they moved from place to place every few nights, camping out where no one would find them. It was lonely and difficult, and Hermione began to feel very helpless. They weren't really getting much accomplished.

For months they travelled this way and Hermione cried herself to sleep every night. Still, she couldn't stop the dreams. In fact, she got to a point where she welcomed the dreams, just wanting to see his face. But as the months went by, his face in her dreams began to blur, as if she was forgetting what he looked like. She clung to his memory, the memory of the professor she had trusted, to fill in the gaping hole in her chest. She felt that without at least that, she would fall apart completely.

One night, she pulled out the portrait of Phineas Nigellus and whispered into his frame. He appeared, but did not look happy. She had included the portrait in with the other items because she knew that there was one in the Headmaster's office. In a way, the surly ancestor of Sirius's was her only link to Snape. She cast a muffliato so that the boys would not wake up and hear her talking to the frame. Phineas was completely unhelpful, but she felt better just having had someone tell her that Snape was fine.

They ran into trouble around Christmas when they visited Godric's Hollow. Ron had left them weeks ago after a fight with Harry, so it was just the two of them. In a sick twist of events, they had followed Bathilda Bagshot (an old friend of Dumbledore's) back to her house where she had proceeded to turn into a giant snake and attack them. Harry had been injured, but dittany had proved effective on the snakebite as well. She wept to think that she would never be able to tell Snape that they had been right about that.

Apparating away, they made camp in the snow. As Harry took first watch, Hermione pulled Phineas out again, as she had begun to do quite often, just to check on Snape. The answer was always the same, that the Headmaster was "fine," but it made her feel better, just to hear it. Comforted, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Quietly, Severus Snape crept across the thick blanket of snow. The trees in the forest were bare and there was a full enough moon to see by. He felt more alive in this moment than he had for months. Dumbledore's portrait had given him instructions to take the Sword of Gryffindor to the Potter brat. He wanted to just give it to Hermione, but Dumbledore had warned him that Potter had to win the sword with bravery in order to wield it.

So, here he was, in the forest where Phineas had told him they would be. Apparently, Granger had taken the portrait from Grimmauld place with them, so Phineas was able to check up on her for him. He ached to think that she hated him now. If only he could explain. But no. Even if he had the opportunity, it would be unwise to confide anything in Granger. Not for the first time Severus berated himself for never teaching her Occlumency.

Through the trees he could see their tiny tent. Potter was on guard, sitting outside against a tree. Now, to get his attention. How does one go about attracting the attention of a Gryffindor? Shiny objects. _How about a Patronus?_ Amazingly, Potter was not only interested in the Patronus, but completely comfortable following after it. Severus led him to the pool where he had left the sword and waited in the trees to make sure the boy got to it.

He felt a moment's panic when the idiot boy jumped straight into the water without first getting Granger to stand by. Of course, part of him had to admit that he had just sort of wanted to _see_ Granger. When the Potter boy didn't immediately resurface, Severus almost went after him, but stopped when he saw a glowing ball of light on the other side of the lake and suddenly Weasley appeared. He watched the ginger drag his friend to safety and decided it was safe for him to leave.

But he couldn't help himself. He had to see her. With a Disillusionment spell firmly in place, Severus slipped inside their tent. _Just to make sure she's alright._ He found her curled up on a cot, fast asleep and whimpering with a nightmare. Leaning down next to her, he brushed her hair out of her face. She was even more beautiful and fragile than he remembered. More than anything in the world, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that it would be alright. But he settled for a small kiss on her forehead. He could have stayed there forever, just watching her sleep. But he could hear the boys returning, so he slipped out and left her once again.

* * *

_Hey now, so was that so bad? Stick with me guys! You'll see where I'm going with this. I do regret having to rip your hearts out, but lukewarm happy stories have never really been my thing :/_

_Are we feeling any better about it now?_


	19. Chapter 19

An agonized scream tore from Hermione's throat as Bellatrix pinned her to the floor of the Malfoy's Entrance Hall. They had been brought here by snatchers only moments ago and already the dark witch had singled Hermione out for special treatment. Apparently, she was under the impression that Hermione had stolen the Sword of Gryffindor from her vault at Gringotts and she was torturing Hermione for more information. Even through the haze of pain, Hermione was able to deduct that Bellatrix had good reason not to want them going anywhere near her vault.

Hermione's first concern was not the pain, but rather the issue of how devastating it could be to lose the sword. That was the only weapon they had that was capable of destroying Horcruxes, as they had discovered not long ago. Perhaps if she could convince the woman that it was a fake...

"It's not the real sword!" she screamed as Bellatrix carved into her arm. She was desperate for release and the woman was insane. The witch grabbed her chin forcefully and screamed at her face just inches away.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I swear!"

To her horror, Bellatrix thrust her wand into Hermione's face and shouted "_Legilimens!_" Hermione had to think quickly to fabricate a good enough memory to confirm her lie, meanwhile distracting the older witch with other tidbits that she might find interesting. She allowed the memory to come to the surface of her mind and Bellatrix seemed appeased because her body relaxed immediately. Unfortunately, the witch was a sadist and was not about to back down from her torture.

Just then, Harry and Ron charged towards her, wands in hand and managed to disarm every adult in the room. Hermione was shocked and amazed that they had managed to break free and acquire wands. But Bellatrix was not so easily defeated. Yanking Hermione back against her, she held her knife to the girl's throat. The boys were about to surrender, despite her attempts to tell them not to, when Dobby appeared and knocked the dark witch backwards. The group all converged on Dobby and immediately Disapparated.

A moment later, they found themselves in a large room with hammocks hung and blankets bundled all around. The place was full of people and Hermione was momentarily very confused. Then, she recognized the faces of her classmates as they all seemed to notice at once that their friends had arrived. Suddenly, all of Hogwarts, it seemed, was pressing down upon them enthusiastically. Shouts of "Harry!", "Ron!", "Hermione!", "Luna!" (who had apparently been down in the dungeon with them) could be heard throughout the room. It took a while before they were able to calm their friends down long enough for an explanation.

"Where are we?" Ron asked Neville.

"It's the Room of Requirement! Headquarters of Dumbledore's Army. As you can see, our forces have grown a bit since Snape took over."

"What has it been like?" Hermione had to ask.

"horrible! We stay here for the most part. It's not safe to wander the hallways anymore. The Twins will get you!"

"The Twins?" Harry interjected.

"The Carrow Twins: Two Death Eaters, a sister and brother. They're Snape's minions and they're complete sadists. You don't want to get caught by one of them. Other than that, we've just been sticking together. The other professors don't assign detentions anymore because the Twins are in charge of all punishments. So, are you guys here to stay?" The Trio shared glances, then Harry spoke up.

"I'm afraid not, Neville. We are on a mission that we have to complete before we can do anything else." Hermione bit her lip.

"Harry?" she said meekly, "I was thinking that maybe I ought to stay… somebody needs to make potions for Remus." She added in an undertone. He nodded.

"Good plan Hermione." She loved that her friend just assumed she would be able to make the Wolfsbane without instruction. Before they could go, she stopped them. Pulling out three notebooks, she charmed them to work as a form of communication. Whenever one of them wrote on one notebook, it would appear in the other two. She made them promise to check it often and transfigured a new bag to put the supplies they would need in before she tearfully let them go.

As Hermione settled in to the fort-like Headquarters, she began to make plans for stealing potions supplies.

* * *

Severus banged open the door to his chambers and Phineas immediately called out to him. He had placed a portrait of the old Slytherin in his own living room when he had first learned that Hermione had one with her. "Headmaster," the portrait began, "It might interest you to know that the Granger girl has just arrived to Hogwarts." Severus spun around.

"What?!" he exclaimed. It was impossible. Why would the girl do something so foolish?

"Yes, apparently she is taking up residence with the other Hooligans in the Room of Requirement, but the other two, Potter and Weasley, will not be joining her." Severus couldn't believe his ears. At least Potter had not decided to stay. That could have made things potentially more difficult for him. However, it did concern him that Granger was here. It wasn't safe for her. If the Carrow Twins were to see her and discover who she was, they would turn her over to the dark lord. He began to pace.

_Why would she stay if her idiot friends are not?_ It took him a moment before he realized the obvious answer: she was going to try to make potions. That was the only reason he could imagine that she would return to Hogwarts. But how to keep her from getting hurt? Severus thanked the painting and strode into his bedroom. Still in shocked silence, Severus sat on the edge of his bed and began rubbing his temples. It had been a long and trying day and he certainly didn't need another thing to worry about right now.

Severus fell back into the blankets. If only he could tell her the truth. He needed her assistance more than ever, but he also needed _her._ And _she_ needed to get to his potion lab or she never would have come here. Mentally, Severus calculated when the next full moon was and decided that the Wolfsbane would need to start brewing in two days if it was to be ready this month. She must have known that too.

He knew it was foolish to hope that she would just stay inside the Room of Requirement where she would be safe. No, she would probably try to steal from him tonight. Or tomorrow. Severus groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. If only he could tell her the truth, somehow. But it was too risky to confide in her when she couldn't Occlude. If she was ever captured (his heart constricted just imagining it) they would certainly try to find out any information she might have, and his cover would be blown. Of course, the way things were looking out, the end of this war might be drawing near. He should hold out and tell her when it was safe. Unless he died before then.

* * *

This was it. Hermione knew it would be wiser to wait until next month, after plenty of planning, to steal from Snape. But she needed to be brave. If she was going to save Lupin from his own personal hell this month, she had to start now. And since that was the entire reason she was here, there was no reason to wait. So, ignoring the warnings of her friends, Hermione set out on the long and dangerous trek to the dungeons.

Around every corner, she thought she would see one of the Twins, but somehow she made it all the way without bumping into anyone. By the time she arrived at his classroom door, Hermione was so jumpy that her own footsteps scared her. She creaked the door open to reveal that no one was inside. It all came down to a gamble. Was she or was she not still keyed in to Snape's wards?

Reaching for the handle on the door to the storeroom, Hermione prayed that she was. All in vain. The knob would not turn. "_Alohomora!" _she whispered, to no avail. Hermione cursed aloud and fought back tears. _All this way_. She wasn't sure what hurt more: the fact that she would not be able to help Lupin, or the fact that Snape had warded his door against her.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom burst open and the two people who entered had to be the Twins Neville had told her about. It was a man and a woman, both stout and ugly, and their expressions were of such evil that she shrank away from them.

"Out of bed past curfew?!" the female shrieked in delight.

"Don't you know the punishment for that?" added her brother. They were advancing on Hermione and she was frozen to the spot assessing the situation. _Could I take them?_ She wondered.

"_Crucio!"_ cried the woman and Hermione fell to the floor in a burst of the most awful pain she had ever felt. Her entire body seemed to burn with pure agony. It was as if her nerves were being electrocuted and her skin set on fire. She heard herself screaming as if it was far away, on another plain. Her own existence only knew one thing: pain.

When it stopped, she was gasping for breath on the cold floor. And beside her head she could see a pair of dark, dragonhide boots. The froze in shock and slowly turned to look up at the man who had tortured her dreams for months: Severus Snape.

She didn't know how to feel, but the fury raging in his eyes made her recoil in fear. "Leave her to me." He was saying maliciously. Then, his hand was in her hair, and he yanked her to her feet. She cried out, but did not struggle as he held her there, without relinquishing his grasp. "I will be sure to punish her _most_ _severely_." The Twins looked disappointed to have lost their plaything, but at Snape's command, they left the classroom. Then, turning back to the open storeroom door, he pushed her inside, following behind her and slamming the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione flinched as the door slammed behind her and turned to face the penetrating gaze of Severus Snape. For a moment, neither said a word. There was so much unsaid between them, so many lingering feelings. She had the distinct impression that they were both thinking the same thing: much had happened since the last time they had seen one another. Then she saw his face harden imperceptibly and she braced for impact.

"Thought you could get past me, Granger?" he said dangerously. His voice was full of threat. "Trying to help your pathetic friends?" Hermione couldn't breathe. All of her doubts and fears and ponderings from the last several months seemed to come crashing down all around her. Severus Snape was her enemy.

She found she could not respond to him as a painful lump had formed in her throat and it was taking all of her control to dam the flood of tears behind her eyes. "You are an intelligent girl," he began again. "You ought to know by now that you have no chance. Give up, Granger." She swallowed hard but didn't dare speak. "I don't want to see your sniveling!" he growled cruelly. "I expected more finesse from you, I must admit. To be caught by the Carrows… pathetic. Well, you've played right into my hand and now you'll never escape." She felt her eyes widen in fear. "What? You didn't think I'd let you run off to _Precious Potter_ did you? No. He'll just have to do without you. After all, what use can you really be to him if you can't even keep from being caught?" A horrible feeling of overwhelming helplessness fell over her and she could no longer stem the flow of tears cascading down her cheeks.

As she turned away from him to hide her face, he gripped her upper arm tightly and dragged her though the lab to his bedroom. She knew a moment's horror to think what he would do to her there. _He wouldn't._ But Severus Snape did not shove her onto the bed the way she was imagining he would. Rather, he continued on toward his living room and threw her down on the couch.

"This will be your prison, Granger. This way, I will be sure you cannot escape." He left her alone then, slamming the door to his bedroom behind him. She did not bother to attempt escape, but rather sank back into the cushions and wept the misery of the past several months into his sofa.

* * *

Severus cast a Muffliato on his bedroom door and let out a roar of frustration. It _killed_ him to see the girl in so much pain, especially knowing that he had been the cause of it. He kicked his bedframe with such force that the bed shifted on its axis. Luckily, the dragonhide boots protected his foot from the pain it should have caused. _I deserve every ounce of pain._

Severus turned back to the door. A wave of helpless sadness fell over him, suddenly. On the other side of that door, Hermione Granger was crying, alone on his couch. All he wanted to do was go back in there and offer her comfort. He touched the palm of his hand to the door, as if it could convey some amount of sympathy to the girl. But he knew that it could not. She had hated him when she came back to the castle, but now she was his prisoner on top of everything else.

He withdrew from the door and went about preparing to sleep. It was unlikely that he would be able to rest tonight, but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her in his quarters by herself—as if his presence in the next room could somehow make her feel less alone.

When he was finally lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't so much as close his eyes. It would be so easy to go to her now. She was _right there_. He could tell her everything and just make sure she never escaped. But he couldn't. He was a pawn in this plan, too. He had no control over what happened in the future and he could not risk his position. Partially because he had very important information to convey to Potter when the time was right, but also because he found that for the first time in a long time, Severus Snape really wanted to survive this war—if only so that he could redeem himself in Hermione's eyes.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture the way she _used_ to look at him, _before. _That fateful night, so many months ago, the very last time he had seen her, she had looked to him to save the day. She had had so much faith and admiration for him. If only he could find a way to make her feel that way about him once more. Tomorrow, he would plant some Occlumency books on the table and hope that she started to take up the art. That was how he had learned it, after all. And Hermione Granger was a brilliant witch. He had no doubt she would be able to master it soon enough.

Then, he would be able to tell her everything. And she would wrap her arms around him and cry into his chest. Overwhelmed with emotion, she would begin to run her hands up and down his back and he would pull her soft body against his, embracing her as if he never planned to let her go again. Then he would pull back just enough to look into her eyes and convey to her the feelings he had. She would smile softly and wrap her arms around his neck as his head came down to hers. And he would kiss her, brushing his lips against hers, then capturing them as if some magnetic force held them together.

Severus groaned. The thought that she was on the other side of that door made him ache with need. He wanted her with every cell in his body. But it seemed so perverse and wrong to touch himself with her right there, especially considering her state of turmoil. _But she is safe_, he reminded himself. That had been the point. She could not get hurt if she was captive here. He would protect her. And some day, when the war was over, and she knew the truth, he would make it all up to her.

He knew that for all his fantasizing, merely trusting him again would not bring Hermione Granger into his arms. She deserved so much better and he was not fool enough to believe she could ever want him. But he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering back to that remote possibility with all of the hope he had never known he had. _Until she came into my life._

Refusing to pleasure himself while Hermione was in pain, Severus slipped back into the bathroom for a cold shower before resigning himself to another sleepless night brewing in his lab.

* * *

Dark eyes. Penetrating stare.

Dragonhide boots and the smell of potions ingredients.

_His scent_.

A hand in her hair, tight, causing painful little prickles at her scalp.

He throws her away to land against the cushion of his mattress. Before she can escape, he is there beside her, on top of her, underneath her. It is a ruse, she knows, he has to _pretend_. The Carrows cannot know.

But this, _this_, is more than a cover. And he knows that she knows. Still, he presses her hard into the mattress, kissing her violently. She can feel his need. The Carrows are forgotten.

Fire burns all around them as he moves against her. She is not supposed to react this way.

But she does.

She has waited far too long for him to come to her. But now, she is falling apart in his arms. Her existence is verified because he is holding her close, breathing into her ear.

Hot breath.

Their mouths are connected with sweet passion equal to the act itself. She moves beneath him, telling him without words that she wants this too. He does not have to say that he doesn't want to hurt her. She knows he never would.

She trusts him.

And as the mounting pressure between them builds to an eruption of pleasure, the fires explode around them, consuming them.

And they are one in the fire.

And nothing else matters.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, unable to catch her breath. For a moment, she didn't know where she was. For another moment, she couldn't register that it had all been a dream.

More like another world.

But reality came crashing back and she found herself sitting up, alone, on Snape's couch. She was his prisoner. And she was completely under his control. Her body began to shake with soul-wrenching sobs.

She could do nothing.

* * *

_Whatcha think? _**:}**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'm on vacation and internet is kind of touch and go... But I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

It was daylight before Severus finally gave in to his exhaustion. He had spent the entire night brewing, unable to sleep, and he would have to wake soon anyway, but he knew a little rest could go a long way. Staggering into his bedroom, he stripped with a sweep of his hand and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Hermione woke in a fog. It seemed as if she had slept for ages, yet still a blanket of weariness dragged her down to the couch. She remembered her dream from the night before with a groan. Back to reality, where the truth was hard and cold and painful.

She really needed the loo, but was fairly certain the only one in his quarters was in his bedroom. _Do I dare?_ It was likely that he was not there and that it was warded against her, but she would have to attempt entry soon. Standing, she moved to stand in front of the door. _What if he's in there?_ It certainly wouldn't do to walk in on the Potion Master in his bedroom. She already knew that he slept in the nude. And yet, it seemed far too late in the morning for him to still be sleeping. But she really didn't know how late he slept.

_Should I knock?_ she wondered. If he was in there, she certainly ought to. But then, they didn't exactly have a polite relationship right now. Of course, she sure didn't want to provoke his temper either. But she really did need to use the loo.

She decided she would try the door and only knock if it was warded against her. After all, if Severus Snape didn't want her going somewhere, he would certainly ward it against her.

The door opened and she felt a rush of fear like a child not wanting to be caught in the act. Just a few more inches and she could slip inside. But then, she heard it: deep breathing. _He's in there_. At least it sounded like he was asleep, rather than… well… like last time…

But she couldn't hold it. Tiptoeing through his room, she was even too afraid to glance over at him, not breathing until she was safely inside the bathroom with the door closed behind her.

After relieving herself, Hermione was starting to feel a bit bold. Severus Snape wanted a Gryffindor girl imprisoned in his quarters? Well, she would just have to show him how wrong he was about that. Assuring that the bathroom door was locked, Hermione started a bath in his luxurious bathtub. She let the hot water fill the tub before she stripped and slid down into it. The water overflowed a bit, but she didn't mind. In fact, her lips twisted in a mischievous grin.

Snape's soap just would not do. It appeared the man used only a bar of unscented soap for everything. Summoning her little, beaded bag, Hermione began pulling out every different kind of soap or shampoo she had and set them out beside the tub. Oh, yes. This would do very well indeed.

When she left the bathroom, however, the professor was gone. Struck with sudden inspiration, Hermione leapt into his bed, purposefully letting her damp hair soak perfumed water into his pillows and bedclothes. The sweet, feminine fragrance was sure to drive her straight-laced professor mad. It was nothing a bit of magic couldn't undo, but it was the principle of the thing, and she was determined to make his life hell in any way that she possibly could.

Hermione's stomach grumbled and she idly wondered if the house elves would bring her food here. Surely her professor did not expect her to starve. "Dobby?" she whispered timidly. The elf immediately appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Yes Miss Harry Potter's Friend?"

"Dobby, I was wondering if you could bring me something to eat…" she said.

"Oh yes, Miss Harry Potter's Friend, Dobby can bring anything Miss Harry Potter's Friend is wanting to eat," the elf responded. Hermione could feel the malicious grin spreading across her face.

Hermione didn't bother to be careful about crumbs in her professor's bed. Nor did she worry about leaving the plates of food she had not finished laying all around his room and by his pillows. Stretching out, she admired her handiwork and allowed herself to nestle into the soft sheets.

* * *

Severus returned much earlier than he usually would have. He told himself very firmly that it was not because he wanted to check on Granger. However, when a quick glance around his living room revealed that she was not there, he felt a sudden pang of worry that she had somehow escaped. Upon entering his bedroom, he was relieved to note that that was not the case. No, the stubborn chit was sprawled across his bed, snuggled into his covers, and she had clearly done her best to dirty up his room. Was this her way of rebelling against him? He didn't even care. The fact was, she was in his bed. Her hair was wet from the bath she had been taking when he had woken up earlier, and her sweet lips were parted in restful slumber.

_Two can play that game, Miss Granger_, he thought. Besides, he could afford a little nap. As silently as he could manage, Severus Snape cleared the trash with a flick of his wand and crawled into bed with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione startled awake at the sensation of an arm being wrapped around her waist. She almost cried out in fear before realizing that her professor was asleep next to her. _When did he get back?_ Apparently Snape had returned and decided to take a nap with her still in his bed. She wasn't sure if she had played right into his hand or if he was manipulating the situation to teach her a lesson. Either way, he was breathing deeply into her ear and holding her body tight against his.

_I'm spooning with Professor Snape_, she couldn't help but think. _What are you doing, you twit?! He's the enemy!_ At this thought, Hermione tried to pull away, but he just groaned deep in his throat, in a way that made Hermione blush crimson, and pulled her tighter against him. _What is that?!_ Hermione suddenly realized that Snape had an erection and it was pressing against her bum. Her face was burning, but from embarrassment or arousal she could not tell. She hated herself for being turned on by this man. Hadn't he proved yesterday that he really was the horrid bastard she had always hoped he wasn't?

Hermione once again tried to pry his arm from around her, but he just moaned against her ear, pressed harder against her back, and stuck his nose in her hair, obviously enjoying the fragrance. _That was _so_ not the point._ Every one of her devious plans had apparently backfired. At this point, she was too embarrassed to have him wake up and realize that she knew he had snuggled up to her. Perhaps she could just pretend to be asleep and wait for him to wake up on his own.

Hermione awakened a little while later, surprised to see that she had even fallen asleep. Snape's grip had relaxed and she tried to slip out while she could. Unfortunately, this was enough to wake the sleeping man, who, in his half-asleep state, then pulled the girl to him again, lazily sliding his hand up to massage her breasts as he yawned into her ear. Suddenly, he froze, and she knew he had finally remembered where he was. Ripping away from her, the professor was out of the bed and all the way to the bathroom before Hermione had a chance to turn around.

* * *

The Potion Master did not return to his quarters until late that night. Meanwhile, Hermione had tested the limits of her confinement. She had initially been very surprised that she had access to his lab. Severus Snape was a very meticulous man. She was surprised to find that he had committed such an oversight. If she didn't know better, she might have imagined that he had left it accessibly to her on purpose. As if he had _wanted_ her to brew Lupin's potion.

Once again, she was reminded of that day months ago when her professor had told her that one day he would be incapable of providing the Wolfsbane and that she would need to do it herself. _Don't be a fool, Hermione. He was only playing a part. _But try as she might, she just couldn't suppress that little ball of hope deep inside of her that wanted to think he might have been innocent of his alleged crimes.

_Oh no_, she realized with a jolt, _there's no wolf's blood!_ That was a vital ingredient. She wouldn't be able to make the potion without it! For the next half an hour, Hermione tore through the supply closet and lab looking for some, but to no avail. _Fuck!_

It wasn't until hours later, pacing in his living room for ideas, that Hermione finally struck gold. _The floo!_ If she were able to use the floo, she would be able to floo to Hogsmeade and use her position there as Snape's "assistant" to purchase the necessary ingredient. She could barely contain her excitement as she grabbed her little, beaded bag and ran to the fireplace. There was floo powder on the mantle. _How did I not think of this earlier_. She tried to remember if there had been a fireplace at the apothecary's but decided it was worth a try.

A moment later she was on the floor of the apothecary's shop with such a rush of adrenaline bursting through her veins that she thought she might explode with excitement. Suddenly, the owner was helping her to her feet. It took him a moment to recognize her, but when he did, he was very enthusiastic about her visit. She remembered the last time she had been in this shop with a bitter twinge of longing. Those days had been so much simpler.

Hermione assembled an array of potions ingredients that she thought might come in handy, including a good number to replace the ones she had sent off with Harry and Ron, and told the man to put it on the Hogwarts account. She found herself holding her breath until he nodded his acceptance and waved her on her way. Stepping into the floo, she called out her destination. And didn't move. _Oh no!_ Of course it wouldn't be set up so that just anyway could floo straight into the Headmaster's private quarters! _Fuck!_ She tried a couple of different floos within Hogwarts before conceding defeat. _Oh well. I guess I escaped confinement. _Hermione couldn't help a giggle at her predicament before heading off to Honeydukes to use the secret passageway that led back into the castle.

* * *

It was late when Severus finally reentered his chambers. The girl was not in the living room and he dreaded the confrontation that would surely take place in his bedroom, but he would have to put her in her place sooner or later. She couldn't continue to think that she had power in this situation. She was his _prisoner_ for Merlin's sake!

But she wasn't in his bedroom, either. A sneak peak into the lab revealed that she wasn't brewing or in the supply closet. She was gone. _Fuck._ He returned to his living room.

"Where did she go?" he demanded of Phineas. The old portrait looked down at Severus disdainfully.

"You're losing your touch, Severus. You're usually so thorough."

"Just tell me where she went!"

"She flooed to the apothecary, if you must know. Only, I imagine she expected she could come back the same way…"

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh… hours…" Phineas replied. Severus growled in frustration. He would find her. Oh, yes. And when he did, she would pay.

* * *

_How do you like where I'm going with this?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ok guys. Here's another update. I hope you like it!_

* * *

Severus had been searching the castle for hours. He had been so sure that she would make it easy to find her for the same reason that he had not bothered to ward his floo: she needed to stay in his chambers in order to brew Lupin's Wolfsbane. Even her little trip to the apothecary proved that. And yet, he had not seen hide nor tail of her. _Where would she go?_ It was like working out a puzzle. She would want it to be somewhere he would find her without it being obvious that she was waiting for him. So far, he had already checked the library, the Owlry, Gryffindor Tower, everywhere in the dungeons, the kitchens, The Great Hall, The Green Houses, Hagrid's Hut, and the Grounds. He was losing patience with the insufferable chit.

As he passed the stairs that led up to the Astronomy Tower, he paused. _Surely not. _He had avoided this particular part of the castle ever since that fateful night many months ago. It would be painful for him to return to it now. _Perhaps that is her intention._ It seemed like something that she would do. With that in mind, he started up the spiral staircase of the dark tower. The last time he had passed this way, he had been running to fulfill that hateful task. Now, he was walking slowly, forcing himself to dwell in the agony of that recollection.

The door at the top was slightly ajar, so he knew he had been correct to assume she would come here. But it made this so much more difficult to know that she would be there when he returned to the scene where everything had fallen apart; something he had not been able to prevent. He drew in a long breath and pushed open the door.

She was standing at the rail, where Albus had been, looking over it into the darkness beyond. Severus felt himself flinch at the picture. Her message was obvious: Albus had not been the only one he had hurt that night. He allowed the door to fall back into its frame with a bang and warded it shut in the off chance she would attempt an escape. Predictably, she spun around, as if she had not expected to see him. He was impressed to see that her acting had improved, however. _That's a start_.

Hermione did not speak, but squared her jaw and lifted her chin in defiance, forcing Severus to walk toward her. He did not want to make this any more difficult than it already had to be. "Thought you could escape me, Granger?" he commanded, playing his own part resentfully. She knew damn well he would find her here and he wasn't foolish enough to believe that this had been her best attempt to hide. Nevertheless, he had to pretend, lest she realize that he knew her plans to brew in his lab. That would not do.

"Be assured, the floo will no longer be at your disposal. You should have hidden away with your coward friends while you had the chance." That provoked a response.

"My friends are _not_ cowards!" He could hear her voice trembling with restrained rage and belatedly noticed the evidence of her crying. _So, she has been here long enough to run out of tears. Good._

"Debatable," was all he said. Then, he stepped up next to her to look over the rail himself. He wanted to pay his respects in some way, and didn't care if she wondered at his motives. After all, she could never jump to the correct conclusion. He could not see the ground in the dark of the night, so it seemed as if the tower rose from nothingness to its great height from which his friend had fallen. And to nothingness the wizard had indeed fallen. The memory hit him with such force that he found he was unable to swallow the lump in his throat. He had expected this to be difficult, but he had not been prepared for such an assault on his emotions. Part of him wanted to draw the girl into his arms and weep into her hair. He needed her support, now more than ever. But he could never have it.

She could _never_ know.

And in that moment, though she stood beside him, so achingly close and far too far away, Severus had never felt more alone.

His face was an expressionless mask, however, and there was no way the girl could see his anguish. She would only see his indifference. _As it should be._

* * *

Something had changed in the atmosphere the moment her professor had stepped up to the rail. His expression was all but apathetic, but his focus was no longer on her. That much was certain and in that instant she knew that he was remembering that night. He showed no reaction to the dark night around them or the tangible pain in the air and sense of loss lingering in the dark shadows below. But Severus Snape was no fool and she knew he could feel it too. Magic still swirled around this Tower as if something remained from that terrible night. The dark deed that he had committed here was imprinted in the very stone.

And she could not believe that the man standing next to her had been the one to cause it.

He did not show it, but Hermione was sure he had been affected by revisiting this place, as she had known he would be. The mere fact that he had allowed himself to lose focus on her was proof of that. After all, she was the only reason he had returned. _Does he regret killing the old man?_ Hermione didn't dare hope.

It all passed in an instant and he was looking at her once more. But she couldn't help the feeling that something had changed in his eyes, despite their indifferent façade. There was something lurking in those dark depths, but she would never be able to see it.

Finally, he grabbed her arm roughly and led her toward the door.

* * *

The next day was the first day of brewing and Hermione was more than ready to begin. She told herself not to take the fact that he had allowed her to keep her wand as more proof that he wanted her to brew the potions. Knowing him, he had given her that small amount of power just to make her inability to escape all the more frustrating, and to prove that he was far more powerful than she. _Arrogant bastard._

She had noticed in the past couple of days that Snape had not spent much time in his own chambers, so she took that as a good sign that he would not discover her work. A disillusionment spell would keep the cauldron out of his sight whenever it needed to sit for a few days.

Happily, Hermione began the process of readying ingredients and a cauldron. It was lucky she had his notes in that beaded bag because this potion was very difficult. By the time she was done for the day, she was sore and exhausted, bodily and magically. And for a moment, it felt like old times again. But when she heard a commotion in the other room, she hastily placed the cauldron in a corner with a disillusionment spell on it and tiptoed into his bedroom to see what the matter was.

The noises were coming from the living room and the door leading to it was cracked. Through it she could hear the distinct drawl of Lucius Malfoy. But something was different. The normally smooth arrogance of his voice was marred by a certain measure of fear.

"Severus," he was saying, "he won't stop until Draco is dead. You know I'm right."

"The Dark Lord has far greater concerns than punishing you, Lucius."

"And yet, he still manages to do it with some frequency. I am not a fool, Severus. He will ensure that my family is dead by the end of this war."

"What are you suggesting, Lucius?" Here, the blond man paused. A nervous tension was palpable even on the other side of the door.

"Well, suppose I were to take my family… he has greater priorities than hunting me down…"

"You cannot run from the Dark Lord, Lucius. Karkaroff learned that the hard way. As have many others. You are not a fool, Lucius, but you are beginning to sound like one."

"You do not understand my position, Severus! You do not have a family! For them, I would risk _anything_." The heavy truth of that statement seemed to hang in the air and Hermione failed to suppress a gasp at the realization of just what that could mean. "What was that?!" Lucius shrieked, clearly on edge. Suddenly, the door had been flung open and Hermione was standing there, wide-eyed looking into the living room where the elder Malfoy had risen from his seat, his wand drawn. For a moment, she thought she might die. Then, Snape casually disarmed the man and began to explain in a slow, indifferent drawl.

"It's only my little pet, Lucius. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Your pet?!" exclaimed the blond. "Hermione Granger, Severus?! She is wanted by the Dark Lord!" Hermione could feel her heart beating fast. She had made a grievous mistake in eavesdropping. If Malfoy reported her, all of their secrets would be easily ripped from her mind. She was not enough of a fool to believe that Occluding Bellatrix Lestrange was the same as Occluding Voldemort, himself.

"Not to worry, Lucius. I have already thoroughly examined the contents of her mind. Any secrets he may have found valuable have already been passed on." _That cannot be. _"Come, Granger." Hermione was not foolish enough to disobey. She walked slowly toward the armchair where the dark wizard reclined. When she was within arm's reach, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. She cried out in surprise as she landed on his thighs and he quickly shifted her so that her legs were stretched out between his and her back was nestled between his right side and the arm of the chair. His right arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her in place and his left confined her to his lap, by resting on her stomach. "You see, Lucius. She is nothing more than a pet, now. A good, obedient, little mudblood."

His hand was rubbing her stomach in a very possessive way that made her heart pound in her chest. As he spoke, he allowed it to curve around her hip and squeeze her thigh to demonstrate her purpose to the blond man. "I think, Lucius, that the Dark Lord does not need to know about my little pet, just as he does not need to know about your current… concerns. Don't you agree?" Hermione watched the blond man pale and nod fervently. But his brow furrowed.

"Why _her_, Severus? Potter's friend, wanted by the Dark Lord, and not even the prettiest of your students." Hermione wasn't even hurt by this blatant insult. She had never thought of herself as pretty, anyway. But she was concerned about the note of suspicion in Malfoy's voice. Her breath hitched as her professor's hand moved up to cup her breast.

"Miss Granger has always been spirited," he was saying as he pinched a nipple through her top. Despite herself, an intense heat was pooling between her legs and her stomach was tightening strangely. "Can you honestly picture me with a girl who would… consent… without a struggle?" Lucius laughed a little at that.

"I suppose not."

"Well, then, Lucius. If you are quite through, I have some other matters to… attend to." His hand was travelling down again, curving around her hip to squeeze her little bum. The pressure was becoming more urgent and rough as he continued his ministrations. Lucius only nodded, but she could see that the display was arousing him as well as he made his way to the floo and left his friend alone with Hermione. The instant he has gone, however, Snape's caresses stopped and he threw her on the floor, rising to stand over her.

"You _fool!_" he shouted. "Do you have _any_ idea what he could have done with you?!" Hermione's eyes widened, staring up at her professor. His arousal was apparent, despite his fury. "If you were taken to the Dark Lord, you would suffer endless torture! You would _beg_ for death." Hermione blinked up at him.

"Why do you care?" It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she knew he had no answer that would be acceptable. For a moment, the question merely hung between them. Then, he reached down and twisted his hand in her hair, lifting her up by it until she was standing. Then, he pulled her against him with his other arm, maintaining his grip on her curls. He brought his face down to hers and froze just inches away from her mouth.

"Because, Miss Granger, I want you for myself." With that, his mouth came down on hers, hard, punishing, painful. The contact of his lips on hers sent shivers down her spine, but the force behind his movements brought tears to her eyes. By the time he pulled away, she was shaking and breathless and crying. Thrusting her away from him, Severus Snape didn't bat an eye when she collapsed onto the floor in wracking sobs. He left her there for the confines of his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

_Teehee. Don't hate me! How did you like that? _**:}**


	23. Chapter 23

_Ok, yes, another update, but don't get too used to it! Thank you for all the reviews! I love to hear what you think of my story!_

* * *

Severus paced his room. He was amazed at the effect the girl had had on him. His lips tingled where they had touched hers and his body trembled with need. She had shaken him to the core without actually doing _anything_. If he hadn't known before what kind of power Granger had over him, he knew it now. He had to have her. He needed her with every cell in his body. And he would do anything to keep her safe.

Because he loved her.

Severus groaned with frustration. It took all of his effort not to go back in there and confess everything to her. And make love to her. He knew better. And he was practiced at denying himself things.

He sank onto the bed, savoring the memory of her soft lips and how sweet her mouth was. It was the most agonizingly wonderful thing he knew. And he could not keep himself from imagining what it would be like to do it again. He unbuttoned his trousers and slipped a hand inside. This has been all her fault, so he didn't feel guilty allowing himself this one.

* * *

Hermione awoke with her face pressed into the carpet. She had cried herself to sleep. Looking back, she wasn't exactly sure why she had cried except that it had all been such a serious assault on her emotions that she couldn't sort it out. He had lied to Lucius about her. Then, he had basically fed her the same story to cover his lying to the blond man. What was to say it wasn't a lie, too?

But he had no reason to protect her from Lucius Malfoy unless he did want her in some capacity. She supposed it would make sense for him to want her sexually, even if he didn't care about her or sympathize with her cause. Perhaps that was all he had ever felt for her, even when she had thought they were friends.

But if that was the extent of his feelings for her, why hadn't he taken her into his bed by now? Just the thought made her shiver, but it wasn't from fear. Hermione was fairly certain there was more to the story. She couldn't delude herself into thinking he was just too decent to do such a thing. After all, this was the man who killed Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione found herself completely bored out of her mind, and Snape's bookshelf was warded against her removing any of the books. _Damn him!_ She idly wandered over to Phineas Nigellus's frame. "Hi Phineas," she said simply. With her eyes she begged his understanding of her position. She certainly wouldn't bother the grumpy Slytherin if she weren't desperate for conversation.

"Granger," he acknowledged. But that was it.

"So..." she continued stubbornly. "I guess you've probably told Professor Snape about how I kept asking after him while I was away…" The portrait sneered at her.

"Actually, no." She gaped at him.

"No?" she said, relieved.

"No." he repeated unhelpfully. She was not dissuaded.

"Why not?"

"Because it hasn't been to my advantage to do so, yet." _Of course._

"Well, could you possibly _not_ tell him? It might make things a bit… awkward…"

"And what concern is that to me?" he said slyly.

"Well… is there some way I could get you to agree not to? Something you want?"

"I will agree not to share that particular tidbit with him, if you agree to do whatever I eventually decide to make you do as payment." He grinned wickedly.

"Oh come on, that's not fair. How do I know you won't make me do something awful?" she pleaded.

"You don't. But can you really imagine anything I would make you do that would be so terrible? You're confined to Severus's quarters, for Merlin's sake." Hermione considered this. It was always risky dealing with Phineas, but she supposed it would be worth it to ensure that Snape never found out about her late-night chats with the portrait.

"Alright," she agreed finally, "It's a deal."

"Good," Phineas replied maliciously. There was a moment of silence. Hermione bit her lip, looked around the room for something else to do, then turned back to the portrait.

"So…" she began again, "do you have a lot of portraits?"

"You must be really bored, Granger."

"I am!" she admitted. "He's warded the bookshelf!"

"Perhaps," the Slytherin conceded, "but he has _not_ warded the desk." Hermione's heart leapt with excitement at his words and she ran over to the desk. She had just assumed that it would be warded. Glancing over the desk, her fingers practically itched to go through his drawers. But they wouldn't open. She looked up at Phineas with what must have been an expression of extreme disappointment and the portrait rolled his eyes. "Not the drawers, Granger. The books!" She blinked. There were books on top of his desk and he hadn't bothered to ward them!

She looked through the stack and realized that they were all Occlumency books. _How odd_. Severus Snape was already the most accomplished Occlumens there had ever been. What did he need with Occlumency books? Unless he had purposefully left them out and unwarded for her to read. _Nah._

Choosing the most advanced book (she had already read the other two during the months they had been travelling), Hermione relocated to Snape's own favorite armchair. It was rather satisfying to sit in his chair and read his book and imagine his face when he came back to find her like this.

When he finally returned to his chambers, however, Severus Snape only sneered at her. "Making yourself at home, Granger?" he growled.

"You can hardly blame me. Boredom was driving me mad!" Snape just raised an eyebrow in that mocking way of his and went to his bookshelf to choose a book for himself. She was surprised that he didn't even ask what book of his she had gotten ahold of. Perhaps he knew. She couldn't stop the sneaking suspicion that he _wanted_ her to read the books. Did he _want_ her to learn Occlumency?

Snape chose a book and came over to her chair. "Up." He commanded. She knew he was demanding the use of his favorite chair, but she looked up at him in utter confusion, suppressing a laugh at his subsequent scowl.

"Pardon?" she inquired sweetly. Oh, he was not going to stand for that, she knew. Reaching down, he gripped her forearm with a punishing roughness and yanked her out of his seat. As he comfortably settled himself in her place, she had no choice but to relocate to the couch, but she made sure he saw her rebellious grin.

For a little while they remained there in companionable silence, reading their respective texts. It felt strange, like old times; like _before_. Then, suddenly, she heard his sharp intake of breath and looked over to see him clutching his left arm. In an instant, he was up and headed to his bedroom. Hermione felt herself stand to follow him, her heart beating fast, but then he was back, wearing Death Eater robes. She recoiled from him just as he tossed floo powder into the fireplace and shouted out his destination, "_Malfoy Manor!_"

So Voldemort was at Malfoy Manor… interesting. That was information that she was surely not meant to have. In fact, she felt the compulsion to ask his permission before giving out that information. He could be in a lot of trouble if someone found out that he had leaked it to her, however unintentional. But she quickly suppressed it. This was information that the Order could use, and she found herself flying to the notebook to tell Harry and Ron.

* * *

_Crash! Bang! Clatter…clatter… SMASH! _Hermione's eyes flew open at the sound of someone stumbling through Snape's office. She had fallen asleep in his armchair, practicing some Occlumency techniques, and someone was definitely trying to break in! She ran over to the door, wand drawn, to try to identify the intruder. What if it was Neville? _Should I let him in?_ She was torn.

But the deep voice moaning in pain on the other side of the door did not belong to Neville. _Professor Snape!_ He was clearly in pain and could not seem to be able to make it into his chambers unaided. But what could she do? The door was warded against her!

"Professor?" she cried against the door, "Is that you?" he only groaned and it wasn't exactly in response. "Professor, you've got to let me through the door! I can help you!" but he didn't seem to hear her. Hermione could feel her blood pumping through her body in anxious helplessness as she banged against the door. "Dobby!" she cried out, remembering the last time this had happened. The elf appeared obediently and she asked him to bring Professor Snape inside. A moment later, Hermione was running to Snape's bedroom where the elf had placed the injured wizard and immediately casting diagnostic spells to determine his ailments.

This time, it was more than just Cruciatus. Her professor was bleeding from various parts of his body, broken bones were visible through his skin, and his nose and mouth were bleeding. Hermione had to suppress her panic as she ordered the elf to bring her a number of potions from Snape's supply. Tilting the man's head up and using her knee as a prop, Hermione coaxed the potions down his throat. Snape was going in and out of consciousness. He helped her with the vials when he could, but otherwise she was on her own.

Suddenly, his body seized up and began to shake. She cried out in worry and sympathetic pain as she tried to hold him down. One fist smacked her so hard across the face that she fell backwards off the bed. Even the stun of that blow couldn't keep her away for long. She returned to his side, wand drawn, and began to mend the many broken bones. This process was difficult as it meant that he needed to be still, which he wasn't. However, she found that a few soothing words and her hand on his cheek did calm him a little.

The diagnostics proved that there were more broken bones than she could see and she hesitated before magically stripping him of his clothes, being careful to leave his underwear. That elicited a growl from the Potions Master who was apparently a lot more coherent now than he had been. "Granger!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir! But you've got a lot of broken bones and I can't mend them if I can't see them!" To her surprised relief, he relaxed back against the bed. She worked through two more fits of convulsions to mend his bones before turning her attention to the gaping wounds in his leg and shoulder. She had given him plenty of Blood Replenishing Potion, but needed to be sure that there was no organ damage before she healed the skin. That was why she had done bones first. Diagnostics only revealed internal bleeding in his stomach and she knew a potion for that, which she sent Dobby for as she healed his other wounds. The muscles of his shoulder had been ripped, so those had to be worked on first, but a dash of dittany did the trick and Dobby was back with the potion. She tipped it into his mouth and he swallowed obediently, trusting her. Or perhaps knowing the potion and that he needed it.

"Sir," she said hesitantly, "I need to turn you over." He glared at her, but with a flip of her wand he was on his stomach and he made no more complaints as she set to work on a large strip of his back that looked to have been whipped with something. He hissed in pain and directed his anger at her, but she ignored it. This was for his own good and he knew it.

When Hermione was finally satisfied that her professor had been treated to the full extent of her ability, she handed him a glass of water and a vial of dreamless sleep. Snape obediently drank the water, but refused to take the sleeping potion. "You have to, professor. You need rest, now."

"No," he growled, his voice rough, "I cannot afford to be left unaware like that."

"Severus Snape," she shouted in a tone reminiscent of Molly Weasley punishing a twin, "you have to rest. You are not going to heal properly unless you get a lot of sleep. Now, I will be here to wake you if anything happens, but you cannot afford to lose sleep now." She met his eyes in stubborn relentlessness and he scowled back.

"Insufferable chit!" he managed through a fit of coughs, "You don't understand the risk I would be taking!" She lifted her chin.

"Yes I do! And that is exactly why you have to take the bloody potion!" He squared his jaw, but said nothing, only continued to glare at her. She lightened her tone, "Please, professor. I will make sure nothing happens while you are asleep. And if it does, I promise to wake you up." She saw his expression soften slightly and knew she had won.

"I have your word on that, Granger?" he demanded.

"Yes, professor," she said softly. "I swear to it."

* * *

_Thoughts? Please let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts on my story!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear what you have to say. Even the critical reviews, I absolutely treasure. In fact, I've been keeping my laptop in one of the few spots in the house where we're staying that gets internet and running up to it between games of Rummy to check my email, so thank you so much for giving me something to read when I do! Anyway, the story continues! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

True to her word, Hermione Granger stayed up all night watching her old professor sleep. He looked so peaceful lying there that she refused to think about anything that had happened between them. For one night, he was just the man she had learned to admire, and who had just come from a meeting with the dark lord, where he had obviously been tortured brutally. How he had even managed to reach his office was beyond her ability to comprehend.

She leaned over him, brushing the hair from his face, basking in the knowledge that he had trusted her enough to take a potion that would render him completely helpless until the morning. Trying to imagine their situations reversed, Hermione realized that she would have trusted him as well.

She would have _trusted _him. Well, that was odd. After everything that had happened… _No, I'm not going to think about it!_

But it soon became very difficult _not_ to think about. _Why was Voldemort so angry with him?_ she wondered. Hopefully it hadn't had anything to do with her telling Harry and Ron where Voldemort was currently residing. Without leaving Snape's side, Hermione summoned the notebook to her only to see that Harry and Ron had not yet replied.

Why would anyone choose to be loyal to Voldemort when he tortured them like this? Was her professor really so power-hungry that his eventual elevated status would be worth this level of pain? Especially considering that it was by no means guaranteed that the torture would end after the war. Severus Snape was such an intelligent man compared to the imbecilic thugs who generally flocked to the dark lord. Even Lucius Malfoy was having second thoughts on the matter, so she couldn't believe that Snape wasn't. Not when his position meant this amount of agony.

And yet, he had killed Dumbledore. That was something she really struggled with. She couldn't look past it, but it seemed like such an outlier compared to the rest of the evidence. In mathematics, usually outliers were thrown out as exceptions. If it was disregarded, she would definitely believe that Snape was on their side, given the evidence. But it was a fact that she could not discount. Albus Dumbledore had been murdered by Severus Snape. Harry had given her vivid enough descriptions that she had to believe him. And it couldn't have been someone else using Polyjuice, because she knew Snape had joined the fight and no one else had any other account of him in it except to run up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione groaned and looked down at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful. She was tempted to curl up next to him and fall asleep. But she had made him a promise she intended to keep. And also he would probably kill her if she snuggled up to him again. Or else, he would play his you-belong-to-me card and have to do something about the fact that she was in his bed. Why did she feel like that was a ruse? His kiss had certainly been demanding enough to be believable. He wanted her, of that she was certain now. But he hadn't taken her. _And therein lays the difference_. Would a Death Eater capable of murdering a friend hesitate to take a woman he desired into his bed? The puzzle-pieces just didn't fit.

* * *

Severus Snape slowly became aware that he was sleeping. The hazy fog seemed to lift just far enough to allow a low light to penetrate his eyelids. Since his bedroom had no windows (being underground generally means no sunlight) he knew there was a light on. _Granger_, he recollected as he shifted in the bed and realized that he was positively aching from the dark lord's ministrations. He lifted his heavy eyelids slowly enough to adjust to the onslaught of light coming from the lamp beside his bed. And there was Granger, sitting in a chair next to it, reading.

"Granger," he growled in a voice much rougher than he had anticipated, "I'm in enough pain as it is. Must you insist on torturing me more with that damn light?" Through his squinted gaze he saw her eyes widen in fear as she jumped up to turn off the light. When he was blissfully blanketed in darkness, Severus allowed himself to slip into slumber once more.

When he awoke again, he felt much more rested, if a little groggy. His body still ached and his head throbbed but he felt as if he had passed the crest of the healing process. From here, the soreness would only get better. "Granger?" he inquired into the darkness.

"Yes?" came her whispered reply. She was still sitting in the damnable chair, despite her inability to continue reading. He wasn't sure if that touched him or infuriated him more.

"Water, headache potion, strengthening solution, and send for Dobby for something to eat. I'm starving." He heard the girl's cautious movements and added, "and you can turn on the bloody light." She only hesitated for an instant before the lamp was burning into his eyelids once more. Severus rested his eyes while he waited for the potions. If she hadn't been there last night, he mused, he would feel a hell of a lot worse right now. But he'd be damned if he'd let her know that.

Granger returned with the potions and water and he blinked against the light to drink them without her assistance (she kept trying to _help_ him and it was driving him mad). "I'm not a child, Granger. I can take my own potions." He heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'you sure couldn't last night,' but it was so low that he let it slide.

"Dobby," she called out into thin air. The elf appeared immediately and looked expectantly at the girl.

"Yes Miss Harry Potter's Friend?" he said. Severus groaned.

"She has a name," he called out, interrupting the chit's request for breakfast. Dobby just turned to look at him in surprise. Well, he wasn't going to allow him to call her 'Miss Harry Potter's Friend.' He might have to strangle the elf if it continued too long. "It's Hermione," he finished. As he said the name, he noticed her wide-eyed expression locked onto his, and he realized that he had never called her by her first name to her face. The sound of her name from his lips was like music and he imagined it may have had a similar effect on her because her cheeks were now tinged a little pink.

"Sorry Master Professor Snape, sir," the elf said before turning back to the blushing witch, "what is Miss Hermoninny wanting to eat?" he asked innocently. Severus groaned.

When the girl had sent the elf for their breakfast, there was a sudden uncomfortable silence. The air seemed heavy with thought and Severus wasn't exactly sure what needed to be said. He realized that protocol generally meant that he should thank her for something, but the thought was unbearable, so he dismissed it. Then he realized that they were not supposed to be on good terms and perhaps she was only waiting for the right moment to slip away from him.

"Sir," she said at last, startling him from his reverie. "What happened last night?" Her voice was so serious and full of such concern that he did not even consider lying to her.

"Well…" he began, his voice still rough from the potions and the sleep and the screaming, "I was called to the dark lord's side. Turned out he was not calling a full meeting of the Inner Circle. Rather, he wanted a private audience with me. Unfortunately, someone had informed him that _Potter_ had been sighted at Hogwarts and the dark lord was not pleased that I had failed to capture him." Hermione gasped. He looked over at her to see if he would be able to read her thoughts in her expression, but was immediately distracted by the large, purple welt on the side of her face. "Good God Granger! What did you do to yourself?" he gasped painfully. Her hand immediately flew to her cheek as if she had forgotten all about it, and pressed against the tender skin. He saw her wince and knew it must be painful. Why had she not used a bruise salve already?

"It's nothing," she said simply, turning her face so that the bruise was faced away from him.

"It is anything but that, Granger. Let me see it." With that, Severus sat up and reached for her, pulling the hand away from her face. It was large and nasty, with purple swelling and blue patches that spoke of extreme tenderness. He ran his own long fingers over it so lightly that they barely touched.

"What happened?" he demanded. She bit her lip and tried to look away, but he stopped her. Suddenly the answer was clear. "I did this, didn't I?" She gave a little half smile that told him he was right and then hastened to assure him that it wasn't so bad, really.

"You couldn't have known what you were doing," she was saying. But he was struck with a sudden rush of remorse and silently summoned a jar of bruise salve into his hand.

"Here," he bit out venomously as if that could cover the fact that he was helping her. "Put salve on it you daft girl. Are you a witch or aren't you?" He thrust the jar into her hands and she smirked at him knowingly as she removed the lid and began dabbing the goo onto her injured cheek. _Insufferable chit._ The sight of the orange paste covering half of her face made Severus laugh maliciously. Then Dobby returned with platters of breakfast foods, and Severus belatedly realized that he was still dressed only in his underwear. And Granger hadn't batted an eye. He groaned internally.

* * *

Hermione was glad when Snape finally left to attend to his duties as Headmaster once more. She had brewing to do today and couldn't afford to wait around forever for him to leave. As she was working on the Wolfsbane, she was in such a good mood that she found herself humming. Well that was odd. Her professor could have died last night. And also, she had no real reason to believe that he was still on their side.

But she felt it anyway.

When the brewing for the day was finished, Hermione felt her spirits dampen slightly at the loss of something to work on, but she knew there was an Occlumency book waiting for her in the other room. Setting the potion aside and Disillusioning it, she headed through Snape's bedroom toward the living room.

As she approached the door, however, she heard voices. For a moment, her heart sank at the prospect that Malfoy had returned, but an ear at the door revealed the other voice to be Phineas Nigellus.

"Well, it's bloody frustrating!" Snape was saying.

"I would have thought you'd be used to it by now," the portrait replied.

"Being accustomed to something does not make it any more bearable," her professor countered.

"Some would argue that point. How bad could it be? I would have thought the man had already reached the pinnacle of horrible demands from you." Were they discussing the dark lord? Hermione leaned closer. This information could be important.

"And I'm still suffering for that one! Knowing the old man, however, he'll find some way to surpass his own cruelty." _Old man?_ Hermione had never heard anyone refer to Voldemort in such a way. Could they be talking about someone else?

"What is he demanding from you now?" the older Slytherin asked.

"Oh he has no new commands for me at the moment, but he continues to try to tell me how to do my job! If there was anything good about his death, I would have _thought_ it would be that he would _stop bloody bothering me!_ But oh, no. If anything he has more chains around my neck now that he's dead! And believe me; if it wasn't for the fact that he still holds all the cards, I would do everything in my power to remove that _damn portrait_ from my office!" _What?!_ Surely they couldn't be talking about… No. It couldn't be!

"Don't be foolish, Severus. It is impossible to remove those. Believe me, at the beginning of his tenure Albus tried to remove me, himself! And if Albus was incapable, forgive me Severus, but I cannot imagine that you would succeed where he failed." There was a moment of silence. Then Snape spoke up in a dry, irritated voice.

"Yes and believe me, he has already been sure to tell me so, himself. _Insufferable old man!_" Hermione withdrew from the door in a rush. It was likely that her professor would Obliviate her if he knew that she had overheard their chat. He had certainly gone through extremes to ensure that she had no idea. She flew to the potions lab and pressed her back against the door, gulping down gasping breaths of air. Her heart was throbbing painfully in her chest which was constricting around it. A lump formed in her throat as her mind began to comprehend the implications of this new information. Suddenly, Hermione felt she could no longer stand, as her knees had gone weak and she felt faint. Giving in to the crushing revelation she slowly sank to the floor in wracking sobs so heavy that she could not breathe. _Could it be? Could it really be?_ If Professor Snape was taking orders from Albus Dumbledore's portrait, that could only mean one thing: he was on her side. Her heart was elated with joy at the prospect at the same time that a sharp pain stabbed at her chest with the knowledge that she could not tell him that she knew.

The tears continued to fall until there were none left. She wasn't even certain whether they were tears of joy or pain. _Both, I suppose._ If anything, she admired her professor more for keeping such a horrible secret from her. She wanted to run to him and hold him to her and tell him it would all be alright. She wanted to protect him from everything and make him feel loved.

Another pang went through her heart as more tears sprung to her eyes. He was on her side. And that meant that she could finally acknowledge her feelings for him without feeling guilty. And it was absolutely true. She loved him. She had loved him for a very long time, but had only allowed herself to realize it right now. But after this war, she would never let him leave her side again.

Hermione dried her eyes. It would not do for the Slytherin to see that she had been crying. Slipping back into his bedroom, she ascertained that he was not in the living room before grabbing her book and climbing into his bed to read. The scent of him enveloped her in a peaceful haze as she held the book to her chest, imagining the way he would hold her one day. A smile on her face and a dream in her heart, Hermione Granger slipped off to blissful sleep.

* * *

_Well? Well? Whaddya think? :D Are we a little happier now?_


	25. Chapter 25

Severus had a very serious dilemma. He looked down at the bushy-haired chit in his bed. Again. It seemed as if he may have been staring down at her for hours. Everything about the picture was perfect: Hermione, in his bed, with his book, studying Occlumency, peacefully asleep, smiling. She must have been exhausted from staying up all night with him. And he had no doubt that she had done just that.

But looking down at her now, with her lips parted slightly, her hair a wild mane across his pillow, her eager hands clenched around an advanced text, and her soft body gently rising and falling with each peaceful breath, she was the image of perfection. It was late, however. Hermione had slept the rest of the day, after making sure to do the required brewing for the Wolfsbane. He didn't want to disturb the perfect peace that she presented, but he was exhausted as well. His body was still sore, his bones aching, his head throbbing. And he needed rest.

Thus, he was presented with a dilemma. He could crawl into bed with her—by far the most tempting option—and face the consequences when he woke, clutching her to him like last time. He could leave her in peace and go sleep on the couch (except that that would definitely break with his role as her evil captor). Or, he could do what Severus Snape was supposed to do under these circumstances and wake the chit up to demand the return of his bed. Severus sighed, allowing himself another moment to watch her sleeping in peace. There wasn't a choice. Not really.

"Granger," he growled menacingly. Her eyes popped open, but she did not immediately look up at him. Rather, she took her time yawning and stretching her sweet body out across the length of his bed, before turning to him.

"Yes, Professor?" she said sweetly. He felt a stirring in his trousers at the huskiness of her voice and the picture she presented him with.

"As I recall," he heard himself saying, "I offered you a perfectly adequate couch. Now, get out of my bed before I drag you from it." Her eyes opened wide at that, and her lips were parted in shock at his sharp words.

"Actually I find I prefer the bed, professor. But thank you anyway." She replied sweetly, though he could see the fire dancing in her eyes. _Fuck_. Now he was going to be forced to make good on his promise to drag her out.

"Granger, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be," he warned.

"Oh, but Professor, I thought that was what you wanted in a woman, remember?" _What?!_ Severus blanched at the reminder of his words to Malfoy and was utterly perplexed that she had had the gall to remind him of it now. _What is she playing at?_

"I see no woman," he bit back wickedly and saw the momentary hurt leave her eyes to make room for fiery anger. Then, a sudden mischievous grin spread across her face and he felt himself growing hard.

"As you wish, Professor. I am in need of a bath and some dinner as it is. I'll let you get settled first." She slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom, leaving her book behind and Severus was momentarily frozen in place. _What the hell?!_ He didn't want to strip down if she was going to be coming right back, but he really was tired. And yet, the sound of a bath running on the other side of the door brought delicious images to his mind. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, he found he was already throbbing with need. _Damn that insufferable chit! _Surely the girl was too much of an innocent to know the effect she had on him.

But something surfaced in his mind's eye; a memory; something she had said. It was after the Christmas party when Severus had told her that she should 'just say 'no.'' She had replied with something like "I learned that one the hard way," But the blush that had blossomed in her cheeks told him that she was not referring to McLaggen. _Krum?_ It made him sick with jealousy just to imagine another man's hands on her; another man's mouth capturing her sweet lips.

He could hear her humming through the door and belatedly realized that it had been left cracked an inch. Had she done that on purpose? It was unlike Granger to be so careless, and yet, it was unlike her to be so bold. Perhaps she was teasing him. Yes, that was the most likely possibility. After all, he had just insulted her womanhood. Perhaps now her plan was to torture him into admitting his lie. Oh, but he never would.

Not even when the steam from her hot bath was wafting sweet fragrances into his bedroom and he could hear the water splashing softly with every movement she made. Now he was painfully hard as he allowed himself to picture her lathering the sweet soap over her soft body with that fluffy sponge thing she kept in there. Her humming was interrupted by a little moan of contentment and he thought he might explode from the pressure building inside of him. He was frozen at the foot of the bed, fully clothed, his entire body throbbing with desire, and he couldn't even see her! _Damn that foolish girl!_

"Professor?" She suddenly called out and Severus jumped up in a pang of nervous guilt as if she had caught him thinking about her.

"What?" he bit back harshly.

"Have you eaten already?" From the sounds of the water splashing, she was rinsing herself off as she spoke to him and he found that unbelievably hot.

"I wasn't hungry." He replied, trying to infuse his response with as much impatience as humanly possible.

"You need to eat, professor!" she scolded through the door. "Your body needs to heal!" He had no reply for this. "What would you like to eat?" she continued eventually.

"Nothing," was his immediate reply.

"Don't make me choose for you, sir. I _will_ do it."

"Leave me alone, Granger. You're worse than Molly Weasley." He heard her giggle pleasantly and felt a pang of longing in his chest. Merlin, if he could just go to her now and play along with her silly banter, and kiss her lovely lips, and help her lather that sweet soap all over her soft, beautiful body… Severus realized that she had just said something and was now waiting for a response, but he couldn't imagine what it was she had said.

"Professor?" she continued impatiently.

"_What?_" he growled. He heard her huff of frustration and couldn't help a smile.

"Could you please send for Dobby to bring us something to eat?"

"I'll make you a deal, Granger," he began deviously. "I'll send for Dobby if you promise not to say another word for the rest of the night." Silence. Then the water stirred again. She was considering.

"Deal." He heard her say, and he smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Hermione rinsed out her hair. If he thought that her inability to speak was going to hinder her in any way, he was sadly mistaken. In fact, by the end of the night, if she played her cards right, he'd be begging her to say something. She stepped out of the bath, squeezing as much water from her hair as she could, and grabbed the towel. As she dabbed the water from her skin, she contemplated her wardrobe. What should she wear to piss him off the most?

Something Gryffindor, of course. Nightgown? No, shorts. Short shorts, she smiled deviously. Oh, he was attracted to her, alright. And she was going to remind him. It wasn't just that he had insulted her femininity, but that he was so arrogantly aware of the power he had over her. Well, she was going to be sure that he knew how much power _she_ had by the end of the night. Hermione pulled on a soft, fitted tee and some comfortable shorts and transfigured them to be Gryffindor crimson. _Eck! No. Too bright._Perhaps Slytherin green? _Mmmm… too obvious. _When she turned the t-shirt white, however, and left the shorts that deep, dark green, she was finally happy. _Perfect. _A mischievous grin spread across her face in the reflection of the mirror and headed for the door. As she reached for the handle, she hesitated. _Perhaps I should wear a bra… Nah._ Hermione gathered her courage and stepped from the room.

Severus Snape was already curled up under his covers when she left the bathroom in a cloud of steam. She almost opened her mouth to scold him before remembering her promise. Instead, she went around to the side he was facing and placed her hands on her hips, her message clear. Her little huff of indignation was enough to make him open his eyes and he sneered at her. "Your dinner is in the living room, Granger," he said before letting his eyelids shut once more. She gasped in anger. _That was not the deal!_ Shaking his shoulder, she was gratified to see his scowl when he opened his eyes again. "What?" he bit out, then grinned maliciously and closed his eyes.

Her anger was building inside of her as she shook his shoulder again. When he looked at her, his impatience was clearly written across his face so eloquently that she took a step back from him. "I will not be joining you, Granger, as I have already finished my portion. So, you see, I have fulfilled my end of the bargain." She glared at him. Hesitating another moment, she left him there in a huff. Well, she would make it up to him after she satisfied the rumbling in her tummy.

* * *

Severus could not sleep. No matter how much his body craved the rest, he could hardly keep his eyes closed let alone slip into slumber. He turned over onto his back and threw the covers off, leaving only the thin sheets. He had not wanted Granger to see that he was naked beneath the blankets, but his skin was far too hot to stay buried as he was. Severus looked down at the sizeable tent he was creating. He couldn't keep neglecting himself, like this. _Merlin, this girl will be the death of me,_ he mused.

When she had finally emerged from the bath, he had almost grabbed her and pulled her under the covers with him. Her long, beautiful legs were bare and her tiny shorts showed off her soft, little arse. The t-shirt she was wearing was practically transparent and he had throbbed at the notice that her nipples hardened when she was mad. Gods the girl was beautiful! Severus pulled his knees up, planting the soles of his feet on the mattress and let a hand slip down to grip his hard length. If she came back after her meal, as she inevitably would, it would not do for him to be hard-up all night.

In his mind, she was back in the bath, her naked body slippery with that soap he loved so much. He would step over to her, letting her blush under the heat of his gaze before lowering himself into the bath with her. His tub was plenty large enough for the two of them. For a moment, they would just stare at each other. Then, he would pull her naked body to his, stretching his legs out beneath her, forcing her to straddle him. She would be shocked to feel his naked length beneath her, but he would calm her with sweet caresses all the way down her slick, beautiful body.

Then, he would pull her down to him, kissing her softly on the mouth as his hands came up to cup her breasts. She had such perfect, round, soft breasts. _That_ he knew from experience. Suppressing a groan, Severus imagined that she would kiss him back passionately and he would slide a hand between her legs, showing her the pleasure he could bring her. She would move against him, desperately, as he kissed her deeper, biting her plump, little lip. Finally, he would lift her up, and bring her down slowly onto his shaft. She would moan as he filled her to the hilt.

Severus was enthusiastically pumping himself by now to appease the mounting pressure inside of him. _Oh Merlin!_ She would begin to move against him, tentatively at first, then eagerly. His control would snap as he raised his own body to meet hers. And he would flip them over, taking the lead. He would pound into her as she cried out in ecstasy…

The door began to open and Severus ripped the covers over himself, turning away from the door and panting with unsatisfied need. He heard the insufferable girl tiptoeing over to his bed and cursed her _horrible fucking timing!_ He felt her slip into bed behind him and bit back a groan. He could take her right now if he wanted to. After all, he had warned the little fool that he wanted her for himself. She ought to know better than to tempt him! Unless… unless she _wanted _him to take her…

_No! Don't be a fool! _He reigned in his impulsive desire to roll on top of her _right now_. _Of course she doesn't want that! She has no idea what you would do to her!_ The damned innocent.

He could smell her hair. The throbbing between his legs was so painful that he thought he might just burst. He had been so close! If he could just think of a ruse… he should have warded the damn door! But then, she never would have come to him. Severus let out a shuddering sigh and turned onto his back, careful to lift a knee to hide his pulsing erection.

"Granger," he growled in a much huskier voice than he had intended, "what are you doing?" When she didn't respond, he looked over at her. Their faces were just inches away on his pillows and her eyes glittered with laughter. Slowly she brought a finger to her lips, drawing his attention to that inviting mouth. He longed to suck one of her plump, red lips between his own and nibble on it. And thrust his tongue between her teeth. And then he understood her message: he himself had asked her not to speak.

"Granger, get out," he bit out harshly. She shook her head in defiance. "Yes, Granger. Now!" Infuriatingly, she just turned onto her back and stretched out, her pert, little breasts standing at attention, her nipples hard. He heard himself growl (at least it wasn't a moan) as he suppressed the impulse to grab one of them. He couldn't take it anymore! Wandlessly rolling her off of the bed, he threw the covers down on top of her and was in the bathroom by the time she managed to escape her newfound cocoon.

_Cold shower it is, then._

* * *

_Teehee. Don't hate me! The time isn't right yet, guys! We'll get there. And anyway, didn't you enjoy that little fantasy? I know you're all ready for them to get together, but your patience will be rewarded. In the meantime, how'd you like that little teaser?_


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Hermione Granger woke up in the arms of Severus Snape. It was so natural, the way they fit together, like puzzle pieces. Her head was nestled under his chin and their arms were wrapped around each other, their chests pressed tight together. She had not realized until now that he had been naked, and she could feel his morning stiffness in the crook between her thighs. She sighed against his neck, still half asleep, absorbing the wonderful sensation of being held by him, even if he wasn't exactly aware.

Hermione squeezed the Potions Master tighter to her and he responded by growling low in his throat and stretching out a little, running his hand across her back. In turn, Hermione rubbed her nose against his Adam's apple in a gesture of affection, then planted a kiss on it. He pulled back just enough to look down at her, and when she looked up at him, their noses brushed against each other. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Hermione leaned in to the contact, pressing her cheek against his, allowing her lips to touch the corner of his mouth.

At this, he moved a hand to her hair and turned her face to his, kissing her full on the mouth. She reveled in the sensation as he brushed his lips against hers, opening them just enough to pull one of hers between them. She moaned, opening her mouth to him, and he reacted by opening his mouth over hers and darting his tongue inside. She timidly rubbed her own tongue against his and he groaned in pleasure. Taking that as encouragement, Hermione slipped her own tongue into his mouth. He gripped her hair tighter and the kiss became harder, deeper, and more urgent. She pushed him back into the pillows, kissing him passionately and moving against him to express her need. She could feel his arousal.

His hands found her arse and pulled her tight against his hardness. Then, he was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress with growing urgency. His hand roughly groped her breast and he pressed against her with a need that made her want to explode. She could hear herself moaning into his mouth as his hand slipped under her shirt to pinch a nipple. Then his hand was on her thigh, running across the bare skin.

Suddenly, he pulled away. As he crouched over her, she could see, for the first time, his naked length. _Oh Merlin!_

"No." he said. She met his eyes and it took a moment for the word to sink in. "I can't do this," he continued, and suddenly he was gone. She heard the shower in the bathroom and leaned back against the pillows. _What just happened?_

* * *

Snape was gone the entire day and Hermione had to reign in her temper to keep from ruining the Wolfsbane. _That_ _git!_ When the brewing was finished, she couldn't force herself to concentrate on reading. She had already thoroughly dissected all of the Occlumency books he had left her anyway. Beyond frustrated and looking for something to distract her tortured mind, Hermione grabbed for the notebook that was her sole form of communication with Harry and Ron. To her utter surprise, there was a new entry:

_Got a lead on another horcrux. Breaking into Gringotts. Thought you ought to know._

"Oh shit!" Hermione exclaimed. This was big and possibly very very bad. But there was absolutely nothing she could do except wait. Idly she wondered when they had sent the message out. Too bad she hadn't thought to include a time stamp in the wandwork. Hermione sighed in frustration and wrote back: _Send me an update ASAP! _She did decide to charm the notebook to whistle like a tea pot when it got a new message.

The door flung open. Snape was back. _Great timing, _she thought drily. He looked to be in no mood to talk to her, but she wasn't having any of that. "Professor," she tried. He only walked past her as if he had more important things to think about and didn't want any distractions.

"Not now, Granger," was all he managed before slipping into his bedroom. She followed stubbornly.

"Professor, I only wanted to ask if you could unward the bookshelf…" Snape turned on her then, his black robes sweeping around him menacingly.

"Is _that_ what you want, Granger? Is that what this is all about?" …_What?_ She only gaped at him. "Well you know something, Granger? My books are worth a lot more than one pathetic kiss." It was as if he had slapped her. _What the hell is he talking about?!_ "Don't give me that look! You have no power here, Granger! I am not the kind of man who gives in to the pleas of a woman merely because she makes herself available to me!" _How dare he!_ "So if you want to make an arrangement, you should say so, but I'll tell you right now it'll take a lot more than _that_." She could happily murder him.

"You bastard!" She honestly would have slapped him if she didn't believe he would dodge it and then punish her for trying.

"I've been called worse."

"Fine! How much for the fucking bookshelf then?" she cried out, calling his bluff. She was not a fool and she did not believe that he had been unaffected by that kiss. And she knew that he didn't actually want to trade favors. She watched him hesitate.

"The entire bookshelf, Granger? You would owe me for the rest of your life." She stepped boldly over to him.

"Fine. It's not likely to be very much longer anyway, if you don't give me access to your books." That seemed to shake him from his stubborn self-deception.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione lifted her chin defiantly.

"Forget about it. You don't care, remember? Just tell me what I have to do."

"Granger, don't push me." He warned in a low growl.

"Done. Anything else?" She was furious with him and was using the opportunity to let out all of her stress about her current predicament onto him.

"Granger! Why do you need my books?!"

"I can't tell you that, Professor."

Suddenly he was on her, her back biting into the doorframe, his hands on her shoulders. She met his eyes in hurt confusion and immediately understood his objective. He ripped through her mind and she could feel images flying to the surface, but she was prepared. Instead of allowing him to see her intentions, she bombarded him with images of the two of them brewing together, reading together, coexisting. She brought up the memory of the kiss they had shared that morning, complete with her own intense emotions. He latched onto that one and then she could feel his probing mind change directions. Before she could stop him he was diving deeper, following that thread, starting at the beginning.

Viktor Krum. There was the day that he asked her to the Yule ball. Then, the ball itself and a lingering kiss goodnight; clumsy but exciting. Next came a memory of them snogging on the Durmstrang ship (the only place on the castle grounds where his fan club couldn't follow). Viktor was groping her through her blouse and she felt nothing but anxiety and discomfort. She could sense Snape's displeasure. But he was looking for something specific.

* * *

_So she did have a little experience with Krum. _But he didn't seem to have inspired the passion he had sensed in _that other memory_. Severus concentrated hard. The girl was apparently too confused to Occlude him anymore, though she had put up a valiant effort at the start. He decided to switch tactics, focusing on the emotion rather than the idea.

_There!_ He caught a glimpse of the crusty jars on a shelf he had seen in the old memory before running into a brick wall. Suddenly he was catapulted from her mind and opened his eyes to see a furious Hermione Granger standing over him with her wand drawn.

"How _dare_ you!" She cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and he felt a twinge of remorse.

"I was only…"

"Don't!" Her broken expression was eloquent of her rage and it was all directed at him. Suddenly it hit him. The jars. _The shop._ Knockturn Alley. He was certain of it. But in the memory, he had been kissing her neck. _Oh bloody fucking hell!_ It hadn't been a memory at all! It had been a dream!

Just then there was a whistle like a tea kettle and Severus jumped to his feet, his wand drawn, pushing Hermione behind his back. But she pushed past him, running over to a small notebook on the table beside the couch. Flipping it open, she sank to the couch as she read. A hand flew to her mouth and she gasped in apparent horror as he watched the color drain from her face.

* * *

_Reviews please?_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days. I've been pretty busy dealing with life and stuff… but I hope to make up for it!_ _I hope you like it and if you do, please review!_

* * *

Hermione read and reread Harry's writing.

_We got the horcrux! It was a cup of Helga Hufflepuff's. We think the other two may be from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Oh and there's bad news. We lost the sword… Don't get mad! It was really tricky getting out of there and we were lucky we even made it out alive, but it does present a problem. Now we have to figure out another way to destroy them… I don't think we're going to get the sword back. Also, Voldemort knows that we're hunting horcruxes. I saw it in my mind. Anyway, I think he may have hidden a horcrux at Hogwarts, so you should look there. _

She looked up at her professor who looked to be equal parts confused and worried. "Professor," she began, "I really, _really_ need to look through your books." Snape seemed to be at war with himself, torn between worry for her and not wanting to allow her access to the books. "We need to find another way to destroy horcruxes," she admitted. Snape gaped at her in surprise. "We were using the Sword of Gryffindor, but… Harry and Ron have just lost it…"

"They _what!?_"

"Yes, well apparently they broke into Gringotts to find another horcrux…"

"Granger, why the hell are you telling me this?" At that she gave him a look of withering scorn, but did not deign to answer.

"Also, Harry believes that Vol—"

"_Don't say his name!_"

"Sorry. Harry believes that You-Know-Who is now aware that we are hunting horcruxes."

"Bloody hell." Snape murmured. Then he suddenly seemed to realize something. "Horcruxes?" snape asked. "_Plural?_"

"Oh, yes. We believe there are six of them in all. Riddle's diary, which Harry destroyed in his second year, the ring Dumbledore destroyed, Slytherin's locket which Ron destroyed with the sword, and apparently they have the fourth, so that leaves two more."

"Merlin," was all the dark wizard could say.

"Yes and Harry believes they may have something to do with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor because there's one for Slytherin and one for Hufflepuff. And he thinks one of them might be here at Hogwarts. He wants me to look for it. Of course, even if we find it, it won't do us any good if we can't destroy it. Which is why I need to use your books!" Snape didn't hesitate, but headed straight to the bookshelf and began searching for a particular title. She hurried over to his side.

* * *

After hours of pouring over books together, Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch. Severus decided to pick up where they left off tomorrow and went for a shower. Under the hot steam, he allowed his thoughts to turn back to the dream he had seen in the girl's mind. She wanted him. His heart sang with that realization. And his body heated. Were she not already asleep on his couch, he would take her tonight. He would demonstrate his affection for her in physical form. He would make love to her.

Before he could reign in his thoughts, he was hard and throbbing, wanting her with every fiber of his being. He could just picture her sweet, soft body naked between his sheets. How he would love to press her into them. How he longed to hold her; touch her; kiss her. He picked up her bar of soap, allowing the sweet scent of it to fill his nostrils—_her scent_. Severus moaned, lathering his hands with the soap and snaking them down to relieve his mounting desire.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Severus was torn between biting back a groan of irritation that the chit had interrupted him again with her appalling timing, and inviting her to join him.

"Professor?" she called through the door. "Are you hungry?" _Hungry?_ How could he think of eating right now?

"No," he growled impatiently.

"Have you eaten?" she pressed stubbornly. He didn't answer. Her sigh of frustration brought a sneer to his face. "Professor, you need to eat. I'll send Dobby for something." Severus groaned and switched the tap to cold.

* * *

Snape eventually joined her for dinner, fully dressed. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but the fact that he had taken the time to button all those buttons when he was going to bed soon just floored her. Was he just that modest? They ate in silence, but she kept glancing up at him, looking for something to say. Everything sounded far too stupid in her head to say aloud, so she remained quiet. And yet, _he_ stubbornly refused to look her way at all. When they had finally finished, she cleaned up their mess and left him there for her own shower. This would give him the opportunity to undress and get comfortable without the awkwardness of having to decide what to wear with her standing right there.

The bathroom was still steamy from _his_ shower, and that made her blush inexplicably. She could smell the scent of her own soap in the air and wasn't sure what to make of that. A fire was being kindled inside of her at the thought that he had been in here not long ago, naked, bathing. She stepped under the hot water and savored the sensation of the heat soaking her skin. She picked up the soap, noting that it was already slick with suds, and stifled a groan at the image of him lathering her soap all over his body. Hermione lathered her own body thoroughly, enjoying the feel of her tight skin under the slippery suds. Her breasts were aching and heavy and the fire between her legs was not extinguished with the water. She _needed _him.

Forcing herself to stop the sweet torture, Hermione stepped out of the scalding shower and dried off. Tonight she chose a silky black pajama set. The spaghetti straps left her shoulders exposed and the loose shorts showed off her thighs. She sent a drying charm through her hair, but left it frizzy and wild before stepping out of the bathroom. Severus was not in bed, she was surprised to see. Rather, he was standing in front of his wardrobe with his back to her. The only article of clothing he seemed to have discarded was his heavy, black frock coat. Thus he remained in a long-sleeved, white button-up shirt over his trousers and thick boots.

As Hermione stepped closer to him, she noticed that he seemed to be staring down at his exposed left arm. The sleeve had been unbuttoned and slipped aside and he was considering it thoughtfully. Another step closer and she noticed the deep furrow in his brow. He looked anguished. Hermione hesitated only a moment before stepping next to him and reaching for his left hand with hers. He did not pull away, but turned toward her hesitantly, keeping his eyes on his arm, almost in shame. With her right hand, Hermione pulled out her wand and used it to lift the glamor she had on her left arm. Immediately, the word '_Mudblood_' appeared in the form of a dark scar.

Severus immediately thrust out his right hand to grip her arm painfully, examining it with a look of fury on his face. She could sense he was about to speak and cut him off with a finger to his lips, which she immediately withdrew when she realized the effect that touching his lips had on her. "Bellatrix," she said simply, as if that would soothe him.

"_She _did this to you?" he hissed. The protective tone in his voice made her heart warm.

"At Malfoy Manor," she admitted, "before Dobby brought us here." He blinked at her in shock and she shook her head. "But I don't want to talk about that now." The softening in his expression told her that he understood. Then, surprisingly, he began unbuttoning his shirt. She froze in shocked anticipation as he pulled the garment open and pointed to one particularly painful-looking scar cutting around his side. She longed to reach out and touch it.

"The dark lord, himself, did this to me," he remarked, almost casually. Hermione lifted her right hand and traced the scar with the tip of her finger. He shivered at her touch. Then she pulled one spaghetti strap off of her shoulder, allowing the top to dip lower, and removed the glamor covering the long scar that traced across her collarbone and between her breasts.

"Dolohov," She said simply. "At the Ministry that night." To her delighted surprise, he lifted his own graceful hand to her skin and ran his knuckles over the scar, starting at her shoulder, sweeping slowly over her collarbone, and boldly traveling down to where the edge of the scar disappeared beneath her top, between her breasts. Then, both of his hands came to her shoulders and he stepped a little closer. One hand slowly teased the remaining spaghetti strap toward the edge of her shoulder. When she didn't stop him, he removed it and watched as the black satin floated to the floor and pooled around her feet.

Hermione felt her skin heating as he looked down at her bare breasts appreciatively. The fire between her legs continued to grow hotter and more unbearable. A tightness low in her belly was starting to drive her mad with desire. Then, slowly, he leaned down until his face was only breaths from hers. He teased her nose with the end of his and she opened her mouth just so, inviting him to close the gap. His lips came down on hers with a soft, needy pressure. Once, twice he kissed her in that soft way, before letting his tongue trail across her lip, then draw it between his teeth. She moaned into his mouth and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her against him. Their bare chests were pressed together and Hermione ached from the contact.

* * *

The feeling of her soft breasts against his chest was enough to drive Severus wild. He slipped his tongue between her lips, tasting her sweet mouth. Her own timid tongue rubbed against his and he thought he might burst with need. Sweeping her into his arms, he took her to the bed.

Hermione did not protest when Severus set her in the middle of his bed and climbed over her. For a long moment he met her eyes, savoring the image of her below him; hair spread across his pillow; her skin bare to the waist. Her sweet, cinnamon gaze was inviting him back down to her.

Pressing one sweet kiss to her lips, Severus pulled away. Her eyes clouded with disappointment before he leaned down and softly brushed her shoulder where the scar began with a gentle kiss. He then started a slow, torturous path down the length of the scar until he reached the part that trailed between her breasts. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin and slowly lowered his face back down to her soft body. As he brushed his lips against the smooth skin there, his hand came up to cup her bare breast. She moaned in pleasure, then squirmed beneath him as he took a nipple into his mouth, gently sucking it and rubbing his tongue across it.

Hermione reached up and pulled him down on top of her, seeking his lips with her own. Her small, soft body was crushed beneath his, but she didn't seem to mind it. He had never felt anything more glorious. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he groaned, reaching a hand into her hair to hold her tight against him. He brought his other hand up to cup her breast and she bit down on his lip lightly, teasing him. He couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

Hermione became very aware of Severus's hard erection as he began to rub against her in a slow, torturous way. She wanted very much for him to stop teasing her and take her right then and there. But she knew he wouldn't. Soon enough he would pull away and she would be disappointed and hurt.

But his movements against her were only getting more and more needy and passionate as the time went by. Boldly, she slipped a hand down to his trousers and began the process of unbuttoning them. It was harder to do than she thought it would be and he laughed lightly, pulling away only long enough to remove them for her. When he returned in only his underwear, she could feel him so painfully close to her that she cried out with need, lifting her body to meet his.

She brought a hand between them and grasped his hard length through the fabric of his shorts, rubbing her palm up and down him. He moaned and quickened the pace. The surge of power that gave her fed the fire between her legs. Suddenly, he pulled away from her so violently that she thought she had hurt him. "Continue like that," he growled in a low, dangerous voice, "and I will finish before we begin." The words sent a pang of throbbing need to her core. She reached out to him, trying to coax him back, but he shook his head.

A mischievous grin spread across the Potion Master's face as he hooked his elegant fingers into the waistband of her shorts and slowly began to pull them down her legs. Hermione blushed hotly at the sensation of the cool air and his eyes on her most private parts. She clenched her legs together in a belated effort at modesty. But he was having none of that. Tossing the rest of her clothing to the floor, he allowed his gaze to roam over her beautiful body before gently prying her legs apart. "Trust me, Hermione," he said silkily as he brought his lips to the flesh just above her knee. She moaned, partially from the contact and partially from the sound of her name on his lips.

Severus slowly made his way up her thigh, savoring the taste of her sweet skin. It was all he could do to keep from pressing inside of her and thrusting her into the mattress until he found release. He managed to open her thighs by the time his trail of kisses brought him to his destination. She moaned with pleasure as he nibbled on her inner thigh, rubbing his tongue against her soft skin. Then, he hesitated, building her anticipation, as she had to know what he had planned.

She could feel his hot breath between her legs and thought she might explode. Looking down at him, she met his eyes as he slowly brought his mouth to her, brushing his lips against the little nub hidden beneath her curls. She cried out in ecstasy as he slipped his tongue out to brush against her there, then allowed it to slip down lower, thrusting between her folds gently to taste the warm sweetness of her. _Merlin she's wet_, he thought.

The sensation was so wonderful that Hermione began to move against him, coming up to meet his tongue as he rubbed it against her. She needed him so badly. He waited until she was practically bucking beneath him before pulling away and crushing her body beneath his own once more. Her arms wrapped around him, pushing his shorts down and it took every bit of his willpower not to simply thrust inside of her right then. He tossed the last garment to the floor and stilled her with a hand in her hair, looking down into her eyes. Slowly, he brought his mouth back to hers.

The kiss was slow and gentle and full of tenderness. She could feel his trembling need in his touch, but he would not hurt her. As his lips moved over hers, he brought a hand between them and slipped his fingers between her legs, prodding her entrance gently. He slowly, carefully slipped one finger inside and she moaned against him, moving against the contact, begging for release from this magical spell. When he slipped a second inside, she cried out with need, bucking against him and biting down on his lip. Her message was clear: _I'm ready_.

Lifting himself up, Severus met her eyes once more. They didn't need to say a word. It was understood between them. Slowly, Severus positioned himself at her entrance and began to push inside. He had never felt anything so amazing. She was so tight and wet and beautiful. But he knew she was a virgin and she needed time to adjust to his size.

Hermione bit her lip against the pain. Severus Snape was a rather large man. As he began to press inside, she was hit with the realization that this was it. He was actually going to make love to her. Then the pain momentarily blurred her other thoughts and she cried out as he nestled inside her warm body. For a moment, he was still, panting, allowing her time to relax from the pain it had caused. Then, the sharpness dissolved and she could feel him inside of her. The mere thought brought with it such a well of emotions that she pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately.

Her kiss was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly, carefully, Severus began to move inside of her. She felt _wonderful!_ It took all of his self-control to keep from hammering into her forcefully. Soon, however, she was rising to meet his thrusts with as much need and enthusiasm as he felt.

Hermione had never felt anything more amazing. The two of them were completely connected now. A fire burned inside of her and she knew that he felt the same flame. They were moving together in a perfect rhythm that they both seemed to know instinctually. A glorious pressure was building inside of her, teasing her, making her crazy. He was going too slow. "_Please,_ Severus!" she cried out.

At the sound of his name on her lips, Severus lost control. Hammering into her sweet body, he slipped a hand between their legs, teasing the little nub.

Hermione was practically bursting with the pleasure he was bringing to her. She could feel herself getting closer to the breaking point, unable to imagine holding on any longer. Suddenly, she broke apart in his arms, crying out his name as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her.

The image of Hermione crying out beneath him, naked against his sheets, was enough to send him over the edge. His head dropped into her bushy hair as he came inside of her, groaning from the intensity of the pleasure.

For a moment they were silent and still. The poignancy of the moment seemed to crash over Hermione in sweet waves like a light shower after a storm, and she found herself crying into his lank, black hair. Her arms were around his neck, holding him down against her, keeping him from seeing her tears. _He would not understand_. Severus only moved to turn them on their sides, still holding one another. He had never felt more perfectly content in all his life.

Tears were glittering in Hermione's eyes when he looked down at her and he was immediately afraid that he had hurt her. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, concern heavy in his voice.

"I'm perfect," she answered without hesitation, though her voice trembled with emotion. He kissed her forehead, holding her against him. For a few precious moments, all was right with the world, and the two of them slowly drifted off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Well now? Did I come through?_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey guys! Sorry I'm late updating! I've had a friend staying with me the last couple of days and have not had time to write. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, please REVIEW!_

* * *

The next morning dawned in a sweet haze of peaceful contentment. Severus slowly became aware of the soft skin pressed close against his own and growled with renewed arousal. Her back was tight against his chest and his morning hardness was pressed against her soft bum. Slowly, he pulled his arm from around her waist and allowed it to drift lazily across the length of her beautiful body. He brushed her thigh, her hip, her little waist, and finally swept around her shoulder to cup her pert breast.

He felt her stir against him, sighing sweetly as she became aware of her surroundings, then moaning as he rubbed her little nipple to attention. He kissed the back of her neck, breathing hot air against her ear and she arched her back against him. He groaned and pressed hard against her, expressing his need. Her little hand came up to clutch his own larger one and dragged it down between her legs, boldly expressing the same sentiment.

Severus did not hesitate to slip his fingers between her thighs and tease her gently there. Soon she was moaning with desperate desire and bucking against his hand. Then, he slipped his throbbing length between her thighs to press against her from behind. She cried out for him to take her and he was happy to comply. Keeping his thumb against her sensitive nub, he slid his own hard arousal inside of her as far as he could and began to thrust into her in an agonizingly slow rhythm. This was a tricky angle and he didn't want to hurt her.

Soon, however, Hermione was crying out for him to quicken the pace and stop bloody teasing her. He did so, knowing he would not be able to last long this way. Luckily she was soon shouting his name as her body shook in a powerful orgasm and he followed close behind. Their bodies trembled against one another as they came down from the sensations and he reluctantly pulled back from her.

"Good morning," she laughed, rolling onto her back to look over at him. He smiled back at her.

"Good morning," he agreed. Then she hooked a leg over his thigh and planted a chaste kiss against his lips. As she pulled away, he captured her by the bushy mane and pulled her back for a more satisfying and thorough kiss. Soon they were all hot and bothered again and ready for Round Two.

A little while later, panting above her, Severus took in her beautiful flushed face and wild hair and knew he had never seen anything more beautiful. Pulling away reluctantly, he headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione and Severus were working together in the lab in companionable silence; back in the old routine. This time, Severus was brewing the Wolfsbane while Hermione worked on a contraceptive potion for herself. There was an air of complete contentment around them as they worked.

"So you were using the sword?" Severus asked pensively.

"Mmmmhmmm, and that was the only way we had of destroying them." She responded.

"Albus told me to deliver the sword to you, but he refused to tell me why," Severus remarked thoughtfully.

"_What?_" Hermione gasped. "Harry and Ron found the sword…"

"In a lake. I know. I put it there. Honestly Hermione, you didn't think I would walk up to your little campsite and hand it over did you?" Hermione laughed lightly.

"I guess not."

"Why is it that the Sword of Gryffindor is capable of destroying horcruxes?" Severus asked. Hermione lit up with pride to tell him how she had realized that it would work.

"Well, it's Goblin made, you know. That means it only takes in that which makes it stronger." She bit her lip at the realization that that was a direct quote from a book, but he said nothing. "And you see, Harry used the sword to kill the basilisk in our second year. And well, we already knew that basilisk venom worked because he had used…" Hermione broke off. The sudden realization was crashing over her like a shock. _How could I have been so stupid?_ "Oh my god! A basilisk fang! That's what Harry used to destroy Riddle's diary! I bet we could find one down in the Chamber of Secrets!"

Severus continued his stirring without missing a beat, but his brow was furrowed in thought. "A basilisk fang? After this many years, it would be hard to say whether or not the venom would still be potent, but it's certainly worth a shot. Can you tell me how to enter the Chamber?" Hermione froze. _Fuck._ She shook her head.

"No. Only a parseltongue can enter the Chamber. Harry will have to do it, himself."

"Absolutely not!" he snapped back. "It is far too dangerous for him to return to the castle."

"But they have another horcrux! And the more horcruxes we destroy, the weaker Vol-the dark lord is! Besides, Harry knows all of the secret passageways and he has an invisibility cloak! He'll be able to sneak in and find one without anyone ever knowing anything!" Severus was clearly hesitant to agree to the plan.

"Perhaps it is our only option," he conceded at last. "But I cannot impress upon you too much how important it is that he remain unseen." Hermione nodded fervently.

"Of course! Harry will be careful. Really, you don't give him enough credit, Severus. They just broke into Gringotts and successfully stole a horcrux, which had to have been heavily guarded." Severus scowled at her as he placed a Stasis Charm on the cauldron and set it off to the side. "I'll tell him now!" she squealed excitedly as she left the room and ran over to the notebook to send the message.

* * *

They ate lunch together in thoughtful silence a little while later. Hermione was practically bursting with excitement at the new discovery. Now they only had to find two more horcruxes and they would be ready to fight Voldemort. Even a couple of months from now they might be ready to destroy the old bastard! When they were finished, Severus leaned back against the couch, deep in thought. Hermione felt a mischievous grin slide over her features. She stood to face him, magically sweeping the table off to one side. Slowly, she began to undress in front of him, watching in satisfaction as shock faded to glittering interest and very apparent arousal.

Hermione did not stop with her outer clothing, but slowly discarded her bra, then hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid them slowly down her legs. When she was naked before him, she straddled his lap and pressed him back against the couch, meeting his lips with hers. His hands found her waist as he returned her sweet kisses. Their tongues caressed one another as Hermione's hand went down between their bodies to unbutton his trousers. After a moment of fumbling, Severus's own graceful hands joined hers to quickly complete the task.

Severus's hard length sprung free from the confines of the buttons and Hermione gripped it in her little hand, moving slowly up and down it, reveling in the power that came with teasing him. Suddenly, she was struck with inspiration. Grinning naughtily at him, she stepped off of his lap and slowly brought herself to her knees before him. She knew the moment he realized what she was planning as she saw his eyes widen and his mouth slacken with unabashed lust. A thrill of power and fire coursed through her at the sight and she leaned forward to breathe hot breath against the sensitive skin of his cock.

Her hand continued its slow ministrations as she leaned her mouth down to him, hearing his sharp intake of breath when she was only inches from him. She opened her mouth just so, allowing the tip of her tongue to be visible to him as she lowered her mouth to the tip and slowly touched the tip of her tongue to his throbbing head. He groaned with desperate need and she ran the tip along her soft, sealed lips, then darted her tongue out again to taste the bead of salty liquid that had appeared. Slowly wrapping her lips around his member, Hermione met his eyes as she took him as far as she could into her mouth.

He moaned desperately and lifted himself only barely off of the couch. She realized he was holding himself back and felt a mischievous grin touch her mouth. It was more difficult than she had imagined it would be. After all, Severus Snape was a big man. She slid her mouth up and down his length as far as she could go without gagging and soon he reached a hand up into her hair, pulling it tight around his fingers. She moaned at the sensation of being in charge and dominated at the same time as he used the hand in her hair to move her mouth against him faster with a gentle pressure. Soon he was moaning her name.

Severus let go of her head as she continued her ministrations and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back. "Stop," he said, "if you keep on like that I'm going to come." She grinned wickedly at him.

"That's the idea," she said simply as she wrapped her lips around him once more.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled roughly. "Come here," he commanded as he lifted her under her arms and pulled her to straddle his lap once more. Hermione's lips met his in a passionate kiss as she rubbed against his hot length, desperate for relief. Without giving him warning, she reached a hand down and slid him inside of her to the hilt. The sensation of him filling her up in such a wonderful way made a fire burst within her and she found herself violently thrusting against him, clinging to the back of the couch for support. He gripped her hips, helping her to keep the pace fast and hard as he rose to meet her. "_Hermione!_" he called out, "I'm going to come!" This was enough to send her over the edge and the two of them jerked against each other groaning as intense waves of sensation shook them thoroughly. She collapsed against his chest, panting into his black buttons.

For a moment, they were still. She did not even pull off of him. They just sat there, twisted together; connected completely. Her eyes fluttered closed as his breathing evened out and she could hear his heartbeat slowing to a dull thud in his chest.

Suddenly Snape hissed and clutched his left arm. For a moment, Hermione was confused. Then, suddenly the implications of that began to crash down on her and she felt her heart clench in desperate fear. _No!_

"I have to go," Snape told her roughly as he gently pushed her off of him, summoning his Death Eater robes and mask, and heading to the floo.

"Wait!" she cried before he had a chance to grab the floo powder. Running over to him, she flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She heard the clatter of his Death Eater mask hitting the floor as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer, and his head bent down to hers. Their lips melted together with desperate passion, seeming to communicate a message of mutual understanding. They would see each other again. Before Hermione could deepen the kiss, Severus pulled away. He had to go. "Be careful," she said simply, but her words were full of meaning. Severus nodded and reached for the floo powder.

"_Malfoy Manor!_" he called out. He stepped into the fire as the flames burned green and promptly disappeared.

* * *

To Severus's surprise and dismay, the dark lord had not called a full meeting. Rather, he found himself alone in the Malfoy's study with the furious wizard. Already, this was a _very_ bad sign. "You called for me my lord?" Severus drawled as he sank to one knee, head bowed to the floor.

"_Severus!_" the dark lord hissed, sweeping toward him. "Stand up!" Severus obeyed without hesitation. "_Potter_ has been sighted in Hogsmeade! He is trying to return to the castle. _You will not let him! _I am sending reinforcements to Hogwarts to help you sweep the castle. Find him! Catch him! And _bring him to me!_"

* * *

Hermione was pacing the living room, waiting anxiously for Severus to return. She knew it could be hours, but she was so afraid that he would be found out. He could, even in that very instant, be in a great deal of pain. He could be dead. _No!_ She couldn't allow herself to think such things. In any case, she had absolutely no power. There was nothing she could do, but wait.

Suddenly, the floo glowed green and Severus stepped out, perfectly alright, if worried. She ran to him, but he stopped her before she could wrap her arms around him. "Hermione, Potter has been sighted in Hogsmeade and the dark lord is aware of his plans. He is setting a trap. As we speak, a dozen Death Eaters are on their way to search the school for him. I don't have to remind you that they have seen the Room of Requirement before. I have to find him before they do." He was almost to the door when Hermione stopped him.

"No! Let me go to him! Perhaps I can keep him from going to the Chamber. We know the secret passageways. We can escape." Severus hesitated. "You know I'm right. We cannot afford to take risks with this!"

"Fine," Severus conceded. "Find him and get him out. I will call the school to attention. Perhaps that will be enough to keep him in hiding."

A moment later, Hermione was running through the corridors. Around every turn, she was careful to check for Death Eaters ahead of time. Her wand was drawn in the event that one of them saw her. She practically flew up staircases, heedless of the pain, gasping for breath through a hoarse throat. Suddenly Severus's voice boomed loud across the school. "All students report to the Great Hall immediately. Disobey and you will be punished most severely."

Hastening her pace, Hermione almost killed herself jumping from a moving staircase, but she didn't have time to wait. She was almost to the hall where the painting of the Trolls dancing waited for her. Just another turn…

WHAM! Hermione ran right into the last person she ever wanted to see: Bellatrix Lestrange. A cackle of malice erupted from the dark witch's mouth as she trapped Hermione with a curse. "Looky what we've got here!" she said as two more Death Eaters joined her, "With the girly as bait, we won't have to search for him. He'll come straight to us!"

* * *

_Gah! I know it's a bad place to leave off! I'm sorry! But what do you think?_


	29. Chapter 29

_Alrighty, the story continues! I'd just like to throw it out there once again that any content taken from the books or movies does not belong to me. I know I've strayed away from cannon, but I like to stick it in every now and again. Right… so… on with the story! I hope you like it! If you do, please REVIEW! :D _

* * *

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour." Severus looked out on the Great Hall, packed with every student at Hogwarts, all avoiding his gaze. The fear was palpable in the air and Severus knew that many of them were already aware of the situation at hand. His job now was to stall for time so that Hermione could get Potter out of the castle. It was their only hope. If he was captured… Severus didn't even want to think what would happen.

"It has come to my attention," he began again, slowly. What he needed was time and dramatic pauses were his forte. "That earlier this evening," he drew the words out for emphasis, looking for more he could say to detain them here longer without provoking the suspicion of the twin Death Eaters on either side of him. "Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." At this proclamation, a hum of whispers filled the hall as the previously fearful students began anxiously fidgeting and turning to catch one another's eye.

"Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter," Severus drawled in his most intimidating voice as he stepped off the platform at the front of the hall and began walking through the rows of students. "They will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression." The students had stopped their whispering and readopted their submissive stances, staring at the floor. "Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty." Merlin he hoped their Gryffindor courage didn't fail them now.

"Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward. Now." His gaze swept the hall, but no one budged. Even the other professors had their heads turned to the marble beneath their feet. He knew that everyone in the hall hated him, but it was alright, as long as he could soon return to the one person who loved him; Hermione. Just as relief began to drift through him, a movement caught his eye. Someone was indeed stepping forward.

And that someone was Harry Potter.

_Oh fuck!_ Severus could feel his blood practically bursting in his veins at the realization that Potter had not heeded the warning and hidden. _Of course not!_ The arrogant brat had taken the opportunity to make a dramatic stand against him! And now, he was either going to have to capture the boy (obviously out of the question) or defy the dark lord! _Stupid bloody fool!_

"It seems," the fool arrogantly began, "despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster." At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened wide and the entire remaining Order of the Phoenix stepped through. _Well at least the little bastard did one thing right._ "I'm afraid it's quite extensive." _And it's a good thing, too, because your little dramatic exhibition may well have started a war! You stupid bloody foolish brat! _

"How dare you stand where he stood?" Potter continued. Oh gods, he was going to get all sentimental and dramatic _right now_ wasn't he? Didn't he realize there was a war starting? _What does he expect? I will suddenly begin weeping with remorse? _"Tell them how it happened that night!" the stupid fool was saying. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who _trusted _you, and killed him." _You don't know the half of it, Potter_. "Tell them!" Severus realized that he needed to make a decision. His mind swept through his options, taking stock of the Death Eaters in the hall, only two behind his back. But a room full of witnesses. _Damn it all to bloody fucking hell!_

And Hermione was somewhere in the castle, searching desperately for Harry Bloody Potter while the stupid brat was provoking the start of a war that none of them were ready for yet. And Death Eaters were sweeping the castle as they spoke.

He drew his wand. Suddenly, there was no time to waste. Before Potter could draw his own, Minerva McGonagall stepped in front of him, her wand drawn against Severus. The dark wizard hesitated only a moment. He had to keep up appearances. His former friend and colleague then began to hurl silent hexes at him, which he blocked without any effort at all. His mind ran quickly through all of the possibilities before he finally developed a plan. Deflecting two of her jinxes simultaneously in the direction of the two Death Eaters (the only two in the hall who could blab to the dark lord that Potter's capture had been abandoned), Severus assured himself that they were knocked out before crashing through the window behind him and taking flight off into the dark, night sky.

He was circling back around to another entrance, planning to search the castle for the girl, when he noticed a familiar dark witch escaping into the night with an apparent hostage. _Hermione._ "No!" He saw her Disapparate and flew out of the castle grounds to Apparate himself to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Hermione had never been so afraid in all of her life. Bellatrix Lestrange was dragging her down a familiar path to the dark home of the Malfoy family. This time, she knew it wouldn't just be the arrogant blonde couple and their son waiting at the door. The dark lord, himself, would be there to interrogate her; to torture her; to kill her.

They reached the inner ballroom far too quickly and she suddenly had her first glimpse of Voldemort himself, seated atop a throne at the far end of the hall. Her breath caught in her chest. All she could think of was Severus and how she hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to him. But she quickly suppressed that thought and belatedly remembered to begin her Occlumency warm-ups. It was almost a lost cause, but she had a great secret to protect and she would die to keep Severus safe.

A high cackling laughter reached her ears and she knew it was coming from the serpentine man seated before her. As they reached his throne, he stood and descended the stairs to meet them. "You have done well, Bellatrix," he hissed. "Potter will come for his precious little pet. Let's see what the mudblood knows." Without warning, his cold fingers were beneath her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. His mind ripped into her own so powerfully that it hurt. It took all of her concentration to keep her false images in place.

She let him see that they had gotten to the horcrux at Gringotts. After all, he already knew that they were hunting for them. But then she showed him their despair at finding the fake horcrux, holding back the memories of the real one. Next, she showed him their frustration with not knowing how to destroy the dark trinkets. She wanted him to think they were farther away from defeating him than they actually were.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and the dark wizard withdrew from her mind. She fell back from him so forcefully that she landed against the cold, stone floor. Everyone's eyes were focused on something behind her, and Hermione turned to see Severus Snape striding toward them, not even chancing a glimpse at her as she lied there on the floor. Her heart pounded at once with hope and fear.

"Severusss," the dark lord hissed. "I thought I gave you a task to complete." She watched him kneel in front of Voldemort and bow his head.

"I have only left my post to tell you that we are sweeping the school and have found no sign of the boy; and to ask for further instructions from you, my lord."

"You should not have left your post, Severus! You are to bring Potter to me! Do not disappoint me again!" The threat was brimming in his tone, but Severus Snape gave no indication of fear.

"My lord, forgive me. I see that the brains of the trio has been snared. Could I not use her to force Potter to come to me?"

"Yess. The girl will remain here. You may tell Potter that we will release her if he comes willingly. Whether or not we do, of course, will depend on whether or not they continue to fight. And also... if she is still alive."

"Yes, my lord." Severus said slowly, betraying no emotion. What happened next happened so quickly that Hermione only had time to scream. Severus grabbed her wrist, yanking her up with him. He twisted around her, pulling her against his chest, one arm around her waist, and suddenly their feet were no longer in contact with the ground below them. Air rushed past and images blurred as they twisted through the air and glass shattered all around them. She heard the curses of the Death Eaters still in the hall as jets of green and red shot past them in the night. Then there were columns of black smoke all around them and Severus twisted them around, narrowly missing a jet of green light as they snapped out of sight.

They reappeared on the ground in the middle of a street that Hermione didn't recognize. She was momentarily crushed into the dirt as the large wizard landed on top of her. Before she could even gasp for breath, he had them up and running. They slipped through an alleyway between rows and rows of broken-down, brick buildings, turning sharply a few streets down. A door flew open at his command and he shoved her inside, slamming the door behind himself and immediately setting to work on wards.

"Send a patronus to Potter, letting him know that you are alright." Hermione blanched at the vision of Harry running off to meet Voldemort and hastily complied.

After a moment, he turned to her. "We don't have much time. They will not focus on us for long, but they might search here. I have cast a few warding spells that will cause confusion and disorientation if they do attempt to find us here, but we cannot stay long."

"I can't believe you just did that!" she cried out half in horror, half in amazement. "Did we just fly?!"

"Yes," he said simply. He was clearly deep in thought. He tried to walk past her, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Severus," she whispered, as if to bring him back to her. She didn't need to say more as his eyes locked onto hers and she let him see what she was feeling. Suddenly, his hands were on her face, grasping her tenderly as he lowered his head to hers. She flung her arms around his neck as their lips met in a passionate kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth in relieved urgency and she threw her entire body against him to reciprocate. His hands roamed up and down her body as their kiss turned sweet and tender. Finally, he pulled away and cleared his throat.

"We have a lot to do." She nodded in understanding and turned to take in their dark surroundings. It was difficult to see with so little light, but she could make out a chair, a fireplace, and walls absolutely covered with bookshelves.

"Where are we?" she gasped.

"My home," he said simply. She gaped up at him. "Spinner's End. In Cokeworth. This is where I grew up. _Lovely_, isn't it?" His voice was venomous and bitter as he spat out the word, and Hermione felt herself recoil a little as he led her to the bookshelves. "I was thinking we ought to do a bit of horcrux research. After all, it looks like war may be upon us."

"_What?!_" she shrieked.

"Yes, apparently your brilliant friend thought my summons to the Great Hall would be a perfect opportunity to make a bold, dramatic stand against me."

"Oh, no," she gasped. "He didn't." But there was no hope in her words.

"He did. The entire Order of the Phoenix is there now, securing the castle against Death Eaters, I hope. But you and I and your foolish friends are the only ones besides the dark lord who realize that he is not yet capable of dying. So, why _Potter_ felt the need to provoke war at this stage, Merlin only knows."

"It's no use placing blame. We have to fix this. And unfortunately, that may mean horcrux hunting. I just hope Harry gets a basilisk fang! He said one of the horcruxes is probably at Hogwarts, but there are two left! Where on earth would he have kept the other?!"

"No. Wait a moment. Before he died, Albus told me that during the war the dark lord would start keeping his snake near him at all times, protecting her." Hermione bit her lip at the mention of the old wizard and her only thought was that that was a strange way to refer to someone you had killed. "He told me that the snake would have to be destroyed. I think, perhaps, the snake is a horcrux as well."

"The _snake?"_ she gasped.

"Yes. You see, part of the reason I found Arthur's bite so intriguing was that Nagini is an Albanian viper. Her bite should not have been so difficult to heal. In fact, he was given Muggle stitches, and the bite repelled even those. Therefore, I believe there must have been dark magic involved. If she is in fact a horcrux, that would all make sense." Hermione was bursting with the need to tell him about how Dittany had cured the bite Nagini had given Harry, but she knew it was not necessary information and didn't want to waste their precious time and his patience bragging.

"Then there's only one other horcrux and that one might be at Hogwarts. But what if it's not?" She wasn't convinced that it would be so conveniently hidden.

"No. I agree with Potter. Hogwarts was a very important place to the dark lord. It was his first real home." His thumb came up to idly rub the dust from the wooden bookshelf. "Yes. I'm sure he's hidden one there." Hermione's heart clenched. _It was your first home too, wasn't it?_ She bit her lip. Something else was troubling her.

"Severus," she whispered, finally. He looked down at her patiently. "What happened that night? On the tower?" She watched him blink and look away. She didn't want to bring up old pain for him, but she needed to know.

"What do you think happened, Hermione?" She felt the color drain from her face as he turned back to look at her. The anguish in his eyes was overwhelming. The self-loathing. The regret. The helplessness. She did not respond. "I killed Albus Dumbledore," he answered finally. "But I only did it because he commanded it of me." Hermione blinked in surprise. "He was dying anyway, and Draco had been given the task of finishing him off as a punishment for Lucius's failure at the Ministry. Everyone knew that Draco would be killed if he did not succeed, and Albus did not want that evil on the boy's soul. So he ordered it of me, instead."

Shaking away the shock of that pronouncement, Hermione stepped closer to him, sliding her arms around his torso and squeezing him against her. His arms came up to clutch at her back and her hair, and she felt his chin come to rest on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Severus," she whispered into his buttons. "For what it's worth," she continued after a moment, "I think you've redeemed yourself for everything." She wasn't sure if it had been the right thing to say, but his arms tightened around her, and they were silent.

After a moment, they pulled away, allowing their lips to embrace in a similarly sweet way, and returned to the task at hand.

* * *

_Thoughts? I would love to hear what you guys think about the way things are unfolding, even if it's criticism! Don't forget, guys, fanfiction writers work for reviews!_


	30. Chapter 30

"The only artifact of Godric Gryffindor's known to exist is the Sword." Severus drawled for the third time. "That is certainly not a horcrux or I would have detected the dark magic within it." Hermione was frantically flipping through a heavy book about the founders of Hogwarts for perhaps the fifth time. The chapters all had to do with their feats and strengths and goals. There was no mention of any belongings left behind by the great leaders. "That leaves Rowena Ravenclaw, obviously. Perhaps he had intended to collect one of each, but was unable to procure the Sword because it takes an act of selfless bravery to draw it. That is the only explanation I can imagine for him using an item from Hufflepuff. To be sure, loyalty is important to him, but… no, I'm sure he was after the set."

Hermione turned back to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw once more. It was a painting, obviously, as photography had not been invented during her time. She wished there was some way she could speak to the portrait. Those captivating eyes seemed to dare her to ask about the secrets hidden behind them. In fact, that was the part of the portrait that kept drawing her back. The witch had certainly been astoundingly beautiful. And yet, there was something about those eyes that spoke of horrible tragedy. She slipped a forefinger under the corner of the page, preparing to lift it, when something else about the picture suddenly caught her eye. The mysterious witch was wearing a sort of crown atop her head, which she hadn't even noticed until now. Her gasp of shock shook Severus from his rambling and he looked up from the text in his lap.

"What is it?" he asked hopefully. _Where have I seen that before?_ Hermione was certain she recognized the piece of jewelry. It was so unique. Had she seen it in _Hogwarts: A History_? "Have you found something?" he prodded, leaning over to look at the portrait. She didn't think she had seen it in a book. Perhaps another portrait? A statue? Merlin, she was certain she had seen it _somewhere_. "Of course! The diadem of Ravenclaw! But that's been lost for years…"

"Shhhh," she cut him off, trying to latch on to something. _Lost…_ something about that stirred a memory. If only she could grasp onto it.

"Of course, if Riddle had really wanted it, he might have…"

"_Shut up a moment!_" That shocked Severus into silence, but she tried to rid her mind of any regret she might have felt for being rude to him. She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on clearing her mind, just as she had learned with Occlumency. She brought the image of the diadem to her mind; just the diadem. Somehow, separating the object from the woman helped her connect it to the memory of the first time she had seen it. "Oh!" she cried out. She could picture it now! Following Harry into the Room of Requirement, watching him move around the lost objects within in a particular arrangement to mark the place where the Prince's Potions book had been hidden. There, on top of the pile of weird objects he had thrown together, had been a diadem. _This diadem_. Hermione's eyes flew open. "I know where it is!"

Severus listened with a scowl. She knew he was only skeptical because he had learned so long ago never to hope for anything. "What was it he was hiding?" he eventually asked.

"Oh," Hermione felt herself blush. "His Potions book." She felt her lips spreading into a grin of their own accord. "Well, _your_ Potions book, I suppose." Severus scowled disapprovingly, but brushed it off. She was delighted that he didn't mind her having it. Especially since he had been so furious to hear that Harry did. She smiled brightly at him. "That's got to be it, Severus! I mean, what better place to hide something at Hogwarts?" Severus shut the book he was holding and tossed it onto the couch. She felt her own book slide out of her hands to land on the floor as he reached for her, finding her lips with his own. He pressed her flat against the seat of the couch, crushing her into the cushions, his hand gripping her hair forcefully to hold her face against his own. She could feel him between her legs as he moved against her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as if it were a demonstration. She moaned against him.

She slipped her own tongue between his lips to rub against his as she sent a hand down between their bodies to grip his hard length through the fabric. He growled and ripped away from her. "We don't have time, Hermione," he scolded. She scowled. _He_ had started it! Whisking her toward the fireplace, Severus opened a floo connection to his private quarters and pulled them both inside.

They only stopped to suit up for battle, which really only meant that Hermione slipped her little beaded bag around her neck. Then, they were out the door, running along the corridors toward the Room of Requirement. The distant sounds of explosions reached their ears and they met each other's glance in fear. What had happened since they left?! Running past a large window, they both halted suddenly and froze in horrified shock. Professors, students, and Order members were stationed all around the castle, shooting charms into the sky to bolster the shell of wards that was currently cracking under the pressure of a thousand beams of red coming from the other side. They truly were at war. Hermione started to run again, but Severus grabbed her arm.

"You have to find Potter. Without a basilisk fang, searching for horcruxes is pointless." She blinked and started to nod when suddenly Severus Snape was blown backward, smashing against the wall.

"You bloody bastard!" Ron shouted as he ran over to where his professor had fallen. "Get your hands off of her!" Hermione jumped out of her stupor to grab his wand arm.

"Ron! Stop! He's on our side!"

"Like bloody hell he is!" Ron retorted, not even glancing at her.

"Ron! Don't! Listen to me!" Suddenly, Ron's wand was twirling through the air in the other direction and when he tried to move, his feet were glued to the floor. He fell backwards, landing with a painful crack against the cold stone. Severus had regained his feet just in time for Harry to come running around the corner to meet that sight. His wand was out of his hand before he could even analyze the situation. That didn't stop Harry as he threw his body against the older man, who gracefully dodged the boy and froze him in place. Ron tried to protest and was magically silenced with a wave of Severus's hand.

"You will both listen to me. We don't have much time. Because you felt the need to begin a war when you know damn well the dark lord has two remaining horcruxes keeping him alive, we now have to find and destroy them both in the middle of battle. Don't look at me like that, Weasley. As usual Hermione was the only one to realize that I am far too intelligent to place my faith in a man who would sooner kill me than say 'good morning,' so she'll have to catch you up to speed. In the meantime, Potter, you need to reenter the Chamber of Secrets and find a basilisk fang, as that is the only weapon available to us that we know destroys horcruxes. Hermione and I have a lead on an item of Rowena Ravenclaw's. When you have procured a fang, find us on your silly, little map and come straight away so that we can destroy it immediately. Is that understood?" The magical bindings immediately fell away and Harry crashed down onto the ground next to Ron whose mouth was hanging open stupidly.

Severus handed the boys back their wands and grabbed Hermione's hand. They left them sitting there, on the floor, dumbstruck, only hoping that they would see reason and pursue the basilisk fangs instead of the Potions Master.

It took every ounce of concentration for Hermione to think about her request, rather than the war around them, as she walked past the painting of the dancing trolls three times. When the door appeared, she half expected it to open to the wrong room, but there it was, complete with mountains upon mountains of tossed trash, hidden secrets, and lost treasures. Her feet took her straight to the spot where she remembered the book being hidden, only it was all very confusing in there, and she wasn't exactly sure which pile of chairs to turn left by, or which overladen hat stand to pass. Severus was at her heels, trusting her to know the way, and panic was welling up inside of her as she retraced and retraced her steps, beginning to believe that the room rearranged itself.

Suddenly an old, ornate mirror stood out in her recollection and Hermione turned around. There, on top of an old bust, surrounded by useless junk was the tarnished treasure she had seen atop Rowena Ravenclaw's head. Her steps seemed heavy as she walked the last couple of paces to the object. Already, she could feel the dark magic emanating from it. _How did I not notice that before?_ She reached out for it and Severus's hand closed around her wrist, restraining her.

"Be careful! The ring Albus destroyed was a horcrux and it held a curse so powerful that he would have died from it if I hadn't contained it in his hand."

"His black hand?" Hermione gasped, looking up at him standing behind her. He only nodded as his other hand wrapped around her waist, holding her to him tightly as he reached his own hand out to the diadem. Hermione laughed a little at all the dramatics and admitted, "I've already seen Harry touch it, so you're not going to die." She felt him sag behind her and he grabbed the bedazzled headgear.

"Well, now we only have to hope that Potter actually listened to me for once."

They decided to join the battle and add their powers to the cause, but finding the door turned out to be a more challenging task than they had anticipated. When they finally did, the reality of what lay beyond it caught back up to them. This was war. They might not live past tonight. They might not ever see each other again. They hesitated, turning back toward each other, and slowly wrapped their arms around one another. They stood there a moment, held in a tight, desperate embrace, before pulling away only far enough to allow their lips to come together.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Severus pulled one of her lips between his own running his tongue along it as he held it between his teeth. Hermione smirked and teased him with the tip of her own tongue. Suddenly, he pulled her waist tight against him and thrust his tongue into her mouth for one last ravishing kiss before burying his face in her hair. "It'll be alright," he said softly. "We have to go." She could only nod as he pulled away from her and opened the door.

* * *

The Death Eaters had invaded the castle. As they ran through the halls, they were thrown into the midst of several separate battles. Severus soon became a target for either side. All of the Death Eaters, apparently, had been made aware of his betrayal and immediately jumped on the opportunity to be the one to do him in. Luckily, Hermione mused, Severus was plenty skilled enough to take any of them on without breaking a sweat. Members of the other side would stare in confusion as they watched Snape fighting on their own side, but the smarter ones seemed to catch on that he was no longer a Death Eater.

A cackle of laughter filled the hall. Hermione knew that laughter. _Bellatrix_. Her heart leapt and her blood boiled. Apparently, so did Severus's, because he was suddenly chasing after the dark witch. Hermione tried to stop him, but another Death Eater was bearing down upon her and she could not look away to catch sight of her beloved Potions Master. _He's a big boy. He can take care of himself._ But it made her ache not to know where he was and if he was alright. _He can beat that bitch any time, any place. _

When the burly bastard was blasted backwards, Hermione turned toward the direction Severus had gone and a shock of ginger hair caught her eye. _Ron._ He ran over to her, arm raised, holding a basilisk fang. She met him between two ongoing duels and grabbed his wrist, leading him away from the action. "Good job, Ron!" she exclaimed as they came to a stop in a small alcove.

"The greasy git was right, Hermione! We destroyed the cup! Now there's only two left! Did you get the one you were looking for?" Hermione's heart sank painfully. She should have taken it from him!

"Severus has it!" she called out, barely noticing the look of shocked disgust on her friend's face. "Here, let me have it. I'll find him!" She snatched the fang from Ron's hand, stuffing it into her little, beaded bag and ran off in the direction Severus had gone before Ron could even object.

* * *

_Don't forget to review! I think I may only have one chapter left after this!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay guys! This is the LAST CHAPTER! Thank you so much for sticking with me until the very end! For all of you who have continually written me reviews, I just want you to know how much that means to me. Your support has kept me writing this story! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the final chapter of "A Lesson in Loyalty"!_

* * *

Past the blurred images of his friends and enemies and the burning, broken ruins of the castle Severus pursued his target. Bellatrix would die for what she had done to Hermione; for _everything_ she had done to Hermione. This crazy witch was the reason his beloved would carry the mark of her blood status in the form of a scar for the rest of her life. But also, she had very nearly gotten the girl killed. Severus would have her begging for mercy by the time he was done with her. _She will pay!_

Bellatrix's cackling laughter was an obvious cover for the fear he could see in her ebony eyes. She was no fool and he was a far superior fighter.

They burst through the front doors of the castle and into the chaos beyond, sending curses at each other all the way. She was trying to lose him! Oh, but he would not let her. Cutting a jagged line through the raging battle of wizards, giants, werewolves, centaurs and more; it became clear that Bellatrix was running toward the Forbidden Forest. She was headed to the apparition point! He would have to catch up fast.

Not far inside the cover of the trees, however, Severus found himself suddenly thrown backward, hitting the ground and convulsing in fits of Cruciatus that the dark bitch had not cast. The current of pain ceased and he came back to reality to find himself flat on his back; sharp rocks biting into his flesh. Bellatrix's cackle of laughter sounded distant, but she was standing above him in triumph. "Fool!" she cried out happily. "He followed me right to you!" A pang shook Severus's chest with fear as he realized to whom she was speaking. The figure stepped into his line of sight and Severus met the twisted and ruthless face of lord Voldemort. _The dark lord is _here_?! _He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Severus!" the snake-man hissed. "You had such… potential." Severus did not respond. He was currently working out just how the hell he was going to escape now. "I find myself very… disappointed… that such a faithful follower would _betray_ me for a filthy… little… _mudblood!_" The dark lord raised his wand angrily and Severus braced for impact. He could not fight, for his own wand was nowhere to be seen. "_Crucio!_" The agony ripped through him like a rusted knife and his nerves were set on fire with pain. He could feel the dark lord's fury in his very blood. Then it stopped and Severus was gasping for air, no longer involved in the scene around him.

"You are a fool, Severus. I would have made you an important man. Now you are of no use to anyone. I hope the little bitch was worth it. _Sectum Sempra!_" Severus felt his own spell slice through his flesh with a smooth efficiency as hot blood spilled down his chest. He coughed at the sensation of drowning as the thick liquid poured down his throat. He tried to swallow, but his lungs were already heavy and he could not breathe. "Perhaps Nagini can find some use for you. Nagini! _Kill!_" Through the red haze of slow death, Severus saw the large snake float toward him in a large bubble as the dark lord and his faithful witch left her to finish the job. The bubble landed and disappeared and suddenly the viper was upon him.

Once! Twice! _Three times_ she struck him with a force that seemed to break his bones. Her many bites began to sting with deep agony as he felt his life's blood leaving him. In that moment, he knew that he had only one regret: that he would never be able to live the life he could have lived with Hermione. He could feel the large snake close beside him and knew she would soon be feasting on his body. He prayed he would be dead by then. A weakness fell over him as his life drained away and his vision grew dark.

Suddenly the flash of a large object flying toward him brought his focus back to the present as Hermione Granger landed atop the giant snake armed with a giant fang. The point easily pierced the serpent's flesh, and as she pulled back for another blow, the snake exploded into a whirl of black smoke and dissipated into the thin, night air. Then, her weight was pressing into him as she sprawled across his chest to hold his face in her hands.

"Don't leave me, Severus!" she cried, and through the haze he could feel her tears spattering his cheek. She pressed her lips to his and pulled back before he could respond. He only coughed, wishing he could express his deepest regrets to her. Wishing he could tell her he had at least killed Bellatrix, though that seemed so very trivial now. He lifted a hand to her hair and realized that she was rifling through her bag. "_Accio Potions kit_!" she cried. His heart sank painfully. _She thinks she can save me. She will blame herself when she cannot._ He tried to protest as she drained several Blood Replenishing Potions into his mouth and forced him to swallow. He immediately felt stronger, but knew that she was only prolonging the inevitable. Nagini's bites would not heal without the antidote. The next bottle she pulled out was obviously Essence of Dittany, but he feared it was a lost cause. They had only ever speculated that Dittany would cure Nagini's bite. _Merlin_, what he would give to be back in that classroom with her, discussing Potions theory and brewing Calming Draughts. It all seemed a world away.

Hermione was desperately applying the substance to every bite she could find, ripping open his frock coat and shirt to reach the skin beneath. He felt stronger every minute, but knew that it could not last. Nothing could save him now. But there was a silver lining to her vain efforts: perhaps he would gain enough strength to say something to her; to tell her not to worry, as he had done just a little while before in the Room of Requirement. That everything would be alright. He swallowed harshly and tried to clear his voice. At the very least, he was now able to breathe.

"Hermione," he said softly and she stopped her ministrations to meet his gaze with her own teary eyes. He blinked back his own tears of regret at the sight and swallowed again at the newly formed lump of emotion in his throat. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but speaking was a challenge and he knew he could not voice them all. Even as he opened his mouth again, he did not know what he would say.

"I love you."

There it was. As he said it, fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too!" she whimpered into his bleeding throat. Her tears were like rivers of heat against the cold of his gaping wounds. Then she pulled away, stubbornly returning to the task of saving him. He reached for her hand, trying to communicate that it was no use. To his surprise, she slapped it away and continued with her ministrations. He looked down at himself and was shocked to see fresh scars lining his chest, rather than bleeding gashes. She dabbed the dittany on his neck and he could feel it closing up, allowing him to breathe properly again.

"How…" he began and was surprised by the strength of his voice. She only smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We were right about the dittany." She gushed, tears sliding down her cheek in relieved happiness. "I used it on Harry's bite when Nagini attacked him in Godric's Hollow." Severus was dumbfounded at her admission. He was about to ask her why she had never told him of it before, when she tipped another potion down his throat. _Strengthening Solution_. Severus was feeling better every minute and for the first time, he allowed himself to hope. She had brought him from the edge of death to almost full vitality using the very thing that had originally brought them together: potions.

* * *

Hermione gave Severus several more potions and allowed him a moment of rest before returning to the battle. He could not stay there long, however, and finally she could put it off no more. Hermione slowly helped Severus to his feet. He limped for a minute, but steadily his strength was increasing as she helped him back toward the castle.

"Wait," she cried softly, pulling him into her embrace and finding his lips with her own. His arms wrapped around her, holding her gently close as he met her sweet kiss. They melted together for a moment of harmony in the midst of the chaos before Severus finally pulled away. He took her hand and started toward the castle. "Wait," she whispered again. He turned to her with a stern look that said 'we really do need to get back,' before she withdrew the basilisk fang from her beaded bag. Understanding dawned on Severus's features and he retrieved the diadem from the pocket of his tattered coat, holding it out to her. She only shook her head. "You do it," she said simply. He hesitated before taking the offered fang.

He moved to the side of the clearing where a flat rock was nestled against a tree. Severus sat the diadem upon it and held the fang up like a dagger. He looked over at her, unsure, and she nodded her encouragement. With one quick sweep, he lifted the fang high above his head and brought it down right into the center jewel of the diadem. A sudden blast of wicked darkness filled the clearing with smoky forms. Hermione imagined that they were the monsters that made up Voldemort's soul. To her credit, she did not scream as she took hold of Severus's arm, and after a moment the images disappeared. They were both panting with the rush of adrenaline that the explosion had caused. Finally, they shook off the emotions and headed back toward the battle.

The forest was so dark and dense and Hermione had no clue where she was going. Luckily, the Potions Master knew these woods like the back of his hand and led them easily back toward the castle. A little farther on, they heard voices, and for a moment Hermione thought they were already back. But Severus pulled her to him, clapping a hand over her mouth, and she knew that wasn't the case. The indistinct words were spoken with the distinct hiss of the dark lord and Hermione felt her heart leap up in fright. Then, there was another voice; one that was so startlingly familiar that Hermione gasped against Severus's palm.

It was Harry.

Severus must have heard it too, because he drew his wand and moved them slowly closer to the clearing from whence the voices came. Through the heavy foliage Hermione could see the figure of her friend, and he was alone.

Just then, there was a flash of green light and she watched Harry Potter crumple to the ground. Her scream was muffled by a hand over her mouth as Severus held her tight, keeping her from running to Harry's side. Despair rushed through her like a force and she crumpled back against Severus's chest, tears springing to her eyes. For a minute, there was complete silence in the forest and all Hermione could hear was the throbbing of her own blood in her ears as panic surged through her.

A Death Eater bent over Harry was suddenly blasted away and The Boy-Who-Lived jumped up from the ground to face the dark lord once more. There was a collective gasp of shock within the clearing and outside of it before jets of light began soaring through the air. Suddenly, Hermione was thrown backward as Severus jumped into the clearing, standing between Harry and the Death Eaters. Hermione tripped over herself to join him as he defended the boy with astonishing skill.

Hermione took a couple of confused Death Eaters out with a few stunning spells as they focused on Severus and Harry. There was chaos in the clearing as Hermione found herself pitted against two incompetent Death Eaters and Severus was fighting Bellatrix while defending himself from the blows of three other wizards.

And Voldemort was dueling with Harry.

A large hand latched onto her arm and yanked her around to face a robust, ugly Death Eater. No sooner had he sneered at her than a lash of fire slapped across his front, knocking him into the bushes, screaming in agony. Hermione whirled around just in time to block a hex from another wizard and she caught a glimpse of Severus Transfiguring Bellatrix into an ice sculpture and setting the woods on fire around her. Just then, everyone in the clearing was knocked backwards away from Voldemort and Harry. They were facing each other, a beam of red and green light connecting the tips of their wands, and an orb of white light had begun to surround them. Everyone froze to watch what was happening.

The divide between red and green was inching along first in one direction and then in the other, and Hermione knew that the wizard would win who was able to force his own light all the way across to the other's wand. But Voldemort's light was green and that meant a Killing Curse. Harry and the dark lord appeared to be screaming at each other, but no one could understand a word over the vibrating power of their magic ricocheting off of the woods around them.

The green was getting closer and closer to Harry's wand and Hermione held her breath in anticipation. She was completely powerless to help him. _I cannot watch him die twice._ Just as the green light was about to touch the end of Harry's wand, the young boy's stance was suddenly defiant and his own red beam blasted forward against the current of the dark lord's. As she watched red overtake green, Hermione could see the wand in Voldemort's hand cracking apart. At first, she didn't believe what she was seeing. But it was true. The wood was splintering under the force of the magic. She shot a glance at Harry's and saw that it was perfectly well. Her heart clenched in anticipation as the red neared the end of the splintering wand and blasted it apart. The orb was broken and the dark lord was shot backwards. His body burst against a tree into a million dark fragments that blew away into the night.

The air was still for a moment. No one dared to breathe. Hermione thought, at first, that this was some trickery, like flight. Then a horrible scream went up from the melting Bellatrix Lestrange as she shattered with apparent grief and rage. The remaining Death Eaters began to Disapparate and fly away, leaving Hermione, Severus and Harry. Hermione ran to her friend, throwing her arms around him and crying into his messy hair with all the relief of a lifetime.

"You've done it, Harry!" She cried. "You've defeated the dark lord!" She pulled away from him and turned to see Severus staring down at the place where lord Voldemort had died. Dropping Harry's hand, she ran over to him, jumping into his arms, practically knocking him over, and kissing him hard on the mouth. He was momentarily taken aback before wrapping his arms tight around her and kissing her with a passion and tenderness greater than he had ever shown. When they pulled away, Harry was still standing there, his face eloquent with complete shock. Hermione just shrugged, taking Severus's hand and walking over to Harry to take his hand in her other. And in this way, they headed back to the castle.

* * *

When the rest of the castle finally began to believe that lord Voldemort was gone forever and started to celebrate their victory, Severus decided it was time to slip away. Most of the people present still saw him as a villain and didn't want to believe that he truly had helped to bring about the dark lord's demise. Hermione was currently crushing her two best friends in a hug, and he knew she needed this time with them, so he turned to leave.

A small hand on his arm stopped him and he looked back to see those sweet, cinnamon eyes looking up at him. She pulled him around to face her and lifted onto her tiptoes to plant a kiss against his lips. The corner of his mouth lifted a little as she leaned back and his eyes self-consciously swept the hall.

"People are starting to stare at us," he whispered. Her face lit in a brilliant smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

"Let them," she said simply as she trailed her lips across his jaw to meet his mouth again. He growled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he parted his lips over hers. Their mouths slanted across one another a few times before Hermione tentatively slipped her tongue out to tease his lips. He met it with the tip of his own and they battled for admittance into the other's mouth. She laughed against his lips and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her sweet mouth, exploring and tasting her. She rubbed her own tongue eagerly against his and moaned into his mouth. Her hands roamed his chest—which was still bare—as she pressed her body more and more urgently against his. When they broke away, they were panting and flushed with need.

By now, everyone in the hall seemed to have noticed their public display and were sending them a wide variety of glances, obviously trying to be subtle. Harry and Ron had never looked more confused, even when looking over Hermione's study guides. Ginny Weasley was grinning with shock at the scandal. Minerva McGonagall seemed a little uneasy, but Flitwick had never looked so ecstatic.

Timidly, Hermione grasped Severus's hand, sending him a mischievous glance full of promise, and turned with him to leave the hall.

* * *

_The End!_

_I know many of you wanted me to continue with this story, but I didn't want to drag it out. I hope you enjoyed my finale and maybe you'll come back and read some more of my writing in the future? :D Thank you all for your support and encouragement! You have made the difference between me finishing this story and not. So please, let me know how you like the ending!_


	32. Epilogue

_Okay, okay I just couldn't help myself! Many of you kept requesting epilogues and I found that I wasn't quite satisfied that the story was complete, so I gave and wrote this little tidbit for you. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"Severus! Open this door!" Hermione shouted, losing her temper. Her glittering gown pooled at her feet, baring one shoulder and shimmering in the light of the candlelit dungeon corridor. She banged on the door again. "I'm going to keep this up until you open that door, if it takes me _all night!_ And the longer you make me wait, the _angrier_ I'm going to be with you!"

Tonight was the Fifth Annual Celebration of the Demise of the Dark Lord and she had shown up to gather her escort a full hour early, knowing that he was going to be difficult. It was a Friday and she had let her last class out early to prepare for the ball, so she would be _damned_ if she was going to let him make her miss it. As a matter of fact, the Transfiguration students had been far from the only ones to be let out early this afternoon. In the spirit of true celebration, almost every class in the castle had been cut short. Almost. One Severus Snape, Order of Merlin First Class, Hero of the Final War Against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and all around snarky bastard had kept his students waiting until the very last second of the period. But really, had anyone expected anything different?

"Severus! Don't make me remind you that I have broken into your chambers before! And I will do it again if I have to!" Hermione's well-groomed hair was starting to frizz out of the tight design Ginny Potter had helped her with. The impossible man had made a deal with her to come tonight, and he was making her rather regret the things she'd done in his bed the night before as her end of the bargain. Not that she hadn't enjoyed them too… And not that she wouldn't have done them anyway… but it was the _principle_ of the thing!

On the other side of the door, Severus Snape was slowly adjusting his dark dress robes until he was happy with the effect of the heavy fabric billowing behind him. They were made of a better material than his usual robes, but had the same draping that gave him his intimidating _sweep_. He grinned wickedly at the mirror. Hermione's impatience was to be enjoyed. He had no doubt that she was quickly undoing all of the effort she had put into tonight's ensemble, but he preferred her a little wild. Finally, he swept slowly to the entrance of his chambers, pulling open the door and raising an eyebrow as if to say 'what?'

Hermione pushed past him, yelling something about how impossible and insufferable a bastard he was, but he did not hear. His attention was focused solely on the sparkling, inky black dress draping from one shoulder to cascade in deep, delicate folds all around her like some dark, Grecian goddess. He imagined that she was Nike, the Goddess of Victory, bestowing her unearthly beauty upon the celebration tonight. After all, it was a victory they were celebrating. For him, however, _she_ was the only reason he was attending tonight. Yes, this Victory was the one he would be celebrating.

Hermione huffed impatiently and he knew she had asked something of him, but he could only meet her gaze with a murmured "Hmmm?" A little of her anger seemed to fade away as a half-smile crossed her face at his blatant admiration. Her cheeks infused with red as she shuffled her feet and she was suddenly the timid girl that only _he_ ever caught glimpses of anymore. He couldn't hold back a smile as he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him.

Hermione gasped in surprise as she was enfolded in the fine, billowing folds of Severus's robes. Her body was pressed tight against his as she looked up into his eyes. There was a sparkle there that she knew only _she_ was ever allowed to see; a sparkle that reminded her that he loved her deeply and he always would. She met his lips with her own, softly, sweetly, caressing only briefly to keep from ruining her makeup. But Severus Snape was having none of that. As his mouth slanted over hers, the kiss grew passionate and hungry. He slipped his hands down to cup her soft, little bum, pulling her tight against his hard arousal. She gasped into his mouth with a sudden fiery need.

Severus pushed Hermione's hands away from his neck only long enough to slip her gown off of one shoulder, watching it slither down her body with a quiet whisper of silk and pool at her feet with a soft tinkling sound from the many sparkles. He was happily surprised to find that that was all she had worn. _Ah, so she had had plans for me, after all._ Probably, though, Hermione had planned to wait until after the party. Well, he would be happy to oblige her then as well, but Severus Snape was not a patient man, and he wanted her _now_.

Hermione blushed hotly under his admiring gaze. It thrilled her to see how appreciative he was of her dazzling dress, and the fact that she hadn't worn anything underneath. Slowly he stepped back against her, grasping her bare waist and capturing her mouth in an urgent kiss. As his tongue slid against her lips, begging entrance, his hands came up to gently cup her breasts, teasing her pert nipples with his thumbs. She moaned into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside her own and he growled with heady arousal.

Slowly, teasingly, Hermione allowed the tip of her tongue to brush against Severus's. His answering moan told her that he liked that. Suddenly, she was in his arms, being carried back into the bedroom where he dropped her into the middle of his bed. A wicked grin spread across his face as he swooped down on top of her, robes thrown out like a vampire, and buried her in the dark folds. His lips brushed hers before finding her neck and nipping sharply at the soft skin there. Her cry of shock turned into laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly the dark man moved down her body, wrapping his tongue around her nipples each in turn as he squeezed her soft, round breasts. Then his mouth was at her navel and she cried out for him to stop. That tickled.

Severus's answer was to return hastily to her mouth, pressing loving kisses against her lips as he undid the clasps of his cloak and dress robes, stripping out of them. "We're going to be late," she whispered breathlessly against his jaw.

"Frankly, my dear," he said in his mocking way. A lift of an eyebrow finished the famous phrase as he descended upon her again. Catching a lip between his own, he sucked it into his mouth and bit down lightly, teasing her. She answered by flicking her tongue against his teeth, entreating him to allow her inside. He released her lip, allowing her tongue entry and rubbed his own against it. Her legs came up around his waist and he growled as his hard length made contact with the soft curls between her legs. He pressed against her as they kissed and she met his movements with her own.

Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. Flipping him over, she straddled his body, wasting no time in grasping his impressive erection and slowly lowering herself down onto it. Severus groaned in agonized pleasure and gripped her hips to hasten the process, but she would not relinquish the power she held over him. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, they were both still for a moment, relishing the sensation of being connected in so intimate a way once again. Then, slowly, teasingly, Hermione began to move against him.

She moaned at the sweet torture of restraining herself when what she really wanted to do was ride him hard and show him how angry she had been with him. Oh yes, Severus Snape deserved a bit of a punishment for keeping her waiting.

Right now, however, maintaining a slow pace was a kind of punishment, for Severus was soon begging her to move faster. Eventually, he could stand it no more. The witch was driving him crazy! Grasping her hips tightly, he thrust against her, enjoying the way her look of outrage melted to one of pure pleasure as he pounded into her just so. He knew the very instant that her control finally snapped, and released the pressure on her hips.

Hermione thrust roughly against him, wrapping the fingers of one hand into his dark hair with a tight grip. He growled at her attempt to dominate him and flipped them over. _Two can play at that game._ His hand came up to twist her own, frizzy hair as he pounded into her. Hermione cried out from the sensation. She was close. Severus recognized that sound and snaked a hand between them to tease her little nub. His mouth crushed hers, capturing her moan of pleasure.

It was enough to do her in. Crying out from the force of her release, Hermione came apart in his arms. Satisfied that he had brought about her climax, Severus allowed himself to come deep inside of her, his body stiffening in exquisite pleasure. They were still for a moment, panting heavily, before Hermione roughly pushed him off of her, sitting up to look down into his sated face.

"Scoundrel!" she accused. "Do you have any idea how long it took Ginny to fix my hair that way?" He only grinned mischievously up at her.

"I like it better like this," he said, reaching a hand up to brush an errant curl from her face.

"Merlin! What will I tell Ginny when she sees that her work has been ruined?" At that, Severus slipped an arm around her waist, forcing her back against the sheets and rolling on top of her to kiss her soundly once more. When he pulled away to look down at her flushed face, his lip curled up with an arrogant sneer.

"Tell her you were thoroughly ravished by a man who took one look at you and said to himself 'I must destroy that intricate coiffure.'" She giggled despite herself and pushed him away once more.

"We are going to be _so_ late!" she cried, glancing at the clock as she ran to the bathroom to do something about her hair. Taking out the remaining coils and braids, Hermione knew that there was nothing for it. Her hair was a frizzy, wild mess, but it was just going to have to be that way tonight. She slipped her dress back on over the inflated frizz and went out to meet Severus.

Severus was buckling his boots when Hermione reappeared, her hair frizzed out in all of its glory, adding to the illusion that she was a goddess stepping out of Heaven to grace his lowly presence. Oh yes, he preferred her like this.

"Are you ready?" she asked sweetly. He stood and walked toward her, taking her hands in his own and leaning down to plant a soft kiss against her mouth.

"For you, my dear, I am _always_ ready." She laughed and swatted his arm before skipping out of the bedroom to wait by the door. He assured himself that she was out of sight before pulling open the top drawer of his dresser and withdrawing a small box. He couldn't resist the temptation of opening it again to admire the ring. After seemingly endless searching, he had finally found the perfect one. The gold was a subtle contrast to the glitter of a dozen tiny diamonds wrapped protectively around a square-cut emerald of generous proportions. The jewel was the same deep green of a dress she had worn so many years ago. Slipping the box into the pocket of his billowing dress robes, Severus Snape went to join the impatient witch in the other room.

For once, he was actually looking forward to the little soiree.

* * *

_There, okay, now I'm done. I think this ties up the ends a little better, what do you think? _

_Once again, thank you all sooo much for following my story! It has been a pleasure to write and I have sooo enjoyed your reviews! _


End file.
